Work With Me
by catch me if u can
Summary: Blaine has just transferred from Dalton to McKinley.  There he runs into McKinleys bad ass Kurt Hummel.  But Kurt wasn't always this way.  What happens when the two are paired together and Blaine learns Kurt's past and Blaine shares some of his too?  AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an AU story about bad boy Kurt and Blaine coming together over a class project that they work together on at Hummel's Garage.

I do not own Glee.

Rating is subject to change in later chapters (don't worry, i'll warn you before it happens)

I hope you enjoy the start to this little story. Please read and review and let me know if i should continue it!

Thank you!

Ch 1.

"Who's that?" Blaine whispered, standing at his locker next to his sister.

A boy slightly taller than him strode down the hall in a white t-shirt, gray skinny jeans, boots and a leather jacket. His right eye looked as if a bruise was fading, and his hair was perfectly coifed, in danger of being mussed up by his mochicaned friend walking next to him. The two shoved each other playfully but the rest of the student body made a wide berth around them, even though they were just kidding around. Rachel glanced around quickly before answering in a quiet whisper.

"That's Kurt Hummel."

"Who's Kurt Hummel?" Blaine asked, shutting his locker gently.

Rachel just shook her head lightly and signaled that she'd tell him later. She pointed him in the direction of his first class and was off. Blaine made his way quickly to Calculus with his head down. Rachel had told him that gay kids didn't get picked on at McKinley, but he wasn't taking any chances. He took a seat in the back of the classroom, trying to blend in as much as possible. This is until a pair of heavy black boots propped themselves on his desk.

Blaine's eyes traveled slowly up the long legs housed by the gray skinny jeans that he had seen earlier on none other than Kurt Hummel. The boy with the mohawk sat next to him, his feet propped on the back of the chair in front of him. They were talking animatedly about something, neither noticing Blaine. He took the opportunity to really look at Kurt. He was slender and his legs were long with his jeans clinging to him just perfectly, not too tight. His simple t-shirt rode up slightly revealing his pale toned torso as he twisted in his seat, laughing at something his friend had said. His jacket had been slung over the back of the chair in the heat of the classroom revealing muscled biceps and forearms. His face seemed to be made of porcelain and his hair was a beautiful shade of brown. He was quite the attractive boy Blaine decided.

"Blaine Anderson" The teacher called, taking role.

"Here" Blaine said absently, dropping his eyes from Kurt and down to the shoes on his desk, then to his lap.

"Blaine Anderson," a voice echoed the teacher from his right, drawing out his last name.

Blaine turned to see Kurt removing his feet from the test and lean over towards him, placing one of his muscular arms on his knee. Blaine bit his lip slightly and nodded carefully.

"Rachel Anderson's famous gay twin." He said with a smirk. People knew about him?

Blaine swallowed and gave another slight nod.

"Well, I've got to say Anderson, you're much hotter than your sister." He said with a wink.

Blaine just gawked.

"Mr. Hummel, Mr. Anderson, are we paying attention?"

Blaine nodded again while Kurt just snorted. The rest of the period passed without incident besides the funny looks Kurt sent his way, and Blaine all but jumped out of his seat when the bell rang. Rachel had said there was no bullying of gay kids, but he wasn't sure he believed her just yet.

His eyes happily found his sister and her friend Mercedes in his AP American History class. He slipped into the seat beside Mercedes.

"Good morning Blaine Warbler!" Mercedes sang out.

Blaine blushed. He had boarded at Dalton for two years so he only knew Mercedes from her weekend and summer visits, but she loved to tease him.

"My last name is Anderson, Mercedes, just like Rachel's" he commented wearily.

"Warbler's just more fun." Mercedes said with a shrug.

"So how was your first class at McKinley, baby brother?" Rachel asked cheerily.

"You are two minutes older than me Rach. I'm hardly your baby brother." Blaine groaned. "I sat next to…" Blaine groaned again.

Kurt Hummel had just walked through the door. Thankfully the seat next to him was taken. Kurt decided once again on a seat in the back, behind Blaine.

"I sat in the back." Blaine corrected himself. "Class wasn't hard. We were doing stuff that we were doing in the middle of the year at Dalton last year." Blaine said with a shrug.

"Calculus? Isn't that a senior math class?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine nodded. "They don't offer any AP Math classes until your senior year. Until then you just get bumped up a year. Next year I'll take AP Calc and AP Physics." Truthfully he had been hoping that Kurt was a senior in the Calculus class, but his appearance in American History when seniors had World History disproved his optimistic theory.

"He's like really, really smart" Rachel whispered loudly to her friend, as the teacher stood up from her desk to signal the start of class.

Kurt ended up in all of Blaine's morning classes, Calculus, AP History, AP English, and AP Biology. It seemed like all of the juniors taking senior Calc had the same schedule, besides Puck, whose name Blaine had learned from Kurt yelling it out in the hall to the terror of a few tenth graders.

Finally Blaine sat down at an empty lunch table, glancing around for the thin brunette boy who had seemingly followed him around all morning. He breathed a sigh of relief when Mercedes sat down next to him, a blonde boy trailing behind her.

"Hi Blainers! This is Sam." She said fondly.

"Hi Mercedes" Blaine said looking through the crowd for his sister. "Hi Sam" he said absent mindedly.

"Rachel said something about doing something or other in the choir room." Mercedes explained.

Blaine nodded his head, and scanned the court yard once more for any sign of Kurt or his sister.

"So," Blaine said leaning forward on the table. "What's the deal with Kurt Hummel?" He quickly glanced over to where Puck was holding court with a Latina and two blonde girls. "Rachel didn't seem to want to talk about him. Do I have to be worried about him?"

Mercedes glanced toward Sam nervously.

"He um… He had a pretty rough year about two years ago." She took a deep breath, sighing before starting her explanation. "We used to be friends in Middle School. In fact I actually had a crush on him at the beginning of our freshman year. But, he had a really hard time that year. At the beginning of the school year, he came out."

Blaine's mouth dropped open. Kurt was gay?

Mercedes paused and allowed him to be shocked for a moment before continuing. "He had come out to his family and me over the summer. They were accepting and everything, but the school wasn't exactly as open as we were. He got picked on for it. A couple of weeks later his mom died in a car accident on her way to work. He was devastated; she had been in a coma for a little bit until she just completely shut down and they had to let her go. Then after Christmas his dad had to move to Columbus to work. They were going to lose the house because they couldn't afford the house payments and the hospital bills, so he moved in with his friend to work. But, he couldn't spend the money to move the whole family out there. He comes home on the weekends to work at the garage he owns. Kurt had to start taking care of his little sister during the week." Mercedes paused for a minute and her eyes fell to her tray of food, a forlorn look passing across her face. "Toward the end of the year this kid in our class named Karofsky started bullying Kurt pretty badly. He was getting pushed around and slammed into lockers. One day Kurt snapped, no one really knows what finally did it, but he chased Karofsky down the hall and beat the crap out of him." She took a deep breath, taking in Blaine's wide eyes. "He was suspended for the rest of the year. He was allowed to sit his final exams, and he still passed with flying colors. The next year he came back to school the way he is now and Karofsky didn't. He quit glee club, joined up with Puck, and became top badass at McKinley. A couple of kids tried to mess with him that year, but nobody has since. Until Azimio, he started messing with Kurt this summer. He used to be Karofsky's best friend. I heard they got into a fight last night." Mercedes said, her voice full of warning.

"Wow" Blaine mouthed. He looked around for the boy again. "I just had fourth period with him. Shouldn't he be at fifth period lunch?"

Mercedes shook her head. "He does a work study, so he can open his father's garage in the afternoon to make extra money. He takes a half hour of French and a half hour of Chem during fifth period and then goes to work. The school makes an exception for him because he still wants to get all of his core classes in. I think he does an independent Physics study."

Blaine nodded wordlessly. "Does everyone know?"

"Not everyone knows everything. Most people don't know how smart he is, and that he takes extra classes than normal work study students. Or that he's in the top five in our class. A lot of people don't know that his dad is only around on weekends. They just know that he's the gay kid who lost his mom, got bullied too much, and decided he wasn't going to let anyone mess with him anymore."

"How do you know?" Blaine pried, too interested in Kurt's story to care about being rude.

"I used to be his best friend, and I still talk to Emma, his sister sometimes. She just started ninth grade this year. I guess Azimio showed up last night when Kurt was leaving the garage after their Dad had left for Columbus. She overheard him on the phone with Puck talking about how they kicked his ass."

Blaine looked to Sam who had been sitting silently through the whole story. He shrugged. "I just moved here last year. All I know is that by the time I got here it was known that Kurt Hummel wasn't to be messed with because he had run a kid out of school. I saw 'Z' earlier though, one of his eyes is bloodshot and he's got a huge bruise on the other side of his face."

Blaine jumped as the bell rang. He quickly slung his bag over his shoulder and dropped the remaining contents of his tray in the trash. He was making his way to Chemistry when he bumped right into Kurt Hummel heading to his locker.

"Better watch yourself, Anderson," he said with a smirk. "Next time you run into me, I may not let you go." He winked seductively at Blaine before pulling a helmet from his locker and walking off. Once in his classroom Blaine glanced out the window to see a blue motorcycle pulling out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to all of you who favorited/story alerted/reviewed. It means a lot. We get to meet Emma in this chapter! I hope that you enjoy it. Please read and review. Your feedback really helps!

I don't own Glee.

Ch. 2

Blaine sighed in relief as the second bell rang for the last period of the day. It was an extra-curricular or study hall period. For Blaine, that meant auditioning for glee club. He took his seat next to Rachel and other long time members. A few new potential member sat in the seats closest to the door.

"Everyone," Rachel stood up to make an announcement. "This is my twin brother Blaine, who some of you know from over the summer and holidays but most of you don't. Blaine is an excellent singer, he was the lead singer for the Warblers last year, and will fit right in here." She said matter-of-factly.

Mr. Shuester thanked Rachel and said a few words about the club, then he let Rachel and her boyfriend Finn, who Blaine did know, talk about glee club and the auditions that would be held the next day. Finally Mr. Shue let everyone out early. As Blaine was leaving the building he noticed a girl with long wavy brown hair that had been in the choir room place a helmet on her head and hop on Kurt Hummel's motorcycle.

!

Kurt pulled his motorcycle in the garage and slid off of the bike, placing his helmet on the seat. His sister did the same.

"How was your first day today, Em?" He asked, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head.

"Good, I guess." She said with a shrug. "Some ninth graders were getting picked on, but nobody really messed with me after they heard my last name."

Kurt smiled as he pulled his coverall's on over his clothes. "That's good. Do you have any homework?"

"Not really, it's the first day. You never get any serious homework on the first day."

Kurt laughed. "Well why don't you get your not serious homework done in the office? I just have to finish up Dr. Sauerwine's car and have him pick it up."

"Fine" Emma groaned, hauling her bag into the office.

Kurt chuckled to himself and got to work on the engine of the car he was fixing. By five he was done and Emma was calling Dr. Sauerwine to pick up his car.

"Thank you so much Kurt" the doctor said, shaking Kurt's hand. "You do the best work around. Chip off of the old block!" He said enthusiastically. He wrote out a check as Kurt thanked him profusely, ruffled Emma's hair and was off.

"Come on kid. Time to go home for some grub." Kurt said, shedding his coveralls. He made sure Emma had everything that she needed before pulling his helmet on and driving home.

Emma immediately made her way to the dining room with the laptop. She logged on to Skype to wait for their dad, chatting with her friends on Facebook while Kurt made dinner. The laptop was set aside as they ate grilled chicken and green beans. Kurt was just finishing drying the dishes that Emma had washed when Burt invited them to talk on Skype.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled. It was always hardest at the beginning of the week, after he had just left, and at the end of the week, because he had been gone so long.

"Hey Emmy" he said, his voice rough with tiredness. "How was your first day at McKinley High?" He asked, opening the floodgates of Emma's entire story of her day.

Kurt smiled, watching his sister and father as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"I'm auditioning for glee club tomorrow!" She said excitedly as she came to the end of the school day.

"Are you now?" Burt asked.

"You bet! I sat in on the club today and tomorrow is the first day of auditions."

"Did you sit with San, Brit, and Quinn?" Kurt asked.

Emma nodded. "Uh huh. There weren't a lot of kids who wanted to join."

That's cause kids in glee club take shit, Kurt wanted to mumble but held back.

"Is Kurt taking care of you?" Burt dutifully asked, changing the subject from one that he knew made his son uncomfortable.

"You know he is Dad." Emma sighed.

"What'd you guys have for dinner? Something healthy?" He asked, screwing up his face.

"Grilled chicken and green beans, Dad." Burt heard Kurt call from somewhere off screen. He was trying to avoid getting close to the screen so his dad wouldn't see his black eye.

"How was your first day of school, kid?" Burt asked.

"It was fine. I have Physics homework already with my independent study. I think if I work ahead on it I can have the whole course done with by the end of the second or third marking period." He said loudly so his father could hear him as he was putting dishes away.

"That's great son, but why don't you come over here and talk to me."

Kurt reluctantly squeezed onto the chair next to Emma. As soon as Burt saw his son's face he hung his head.

"Again, Kurt, really?"

Kurt shook his head. "You don't understand Dad. I didn't start anything this time. I was at the garage late, finishing up something on Mr. Sauerwine's car and Azimio showed up."

"That doesn't mean you had to start a fight with the guy."

"You don't understand Dad." Kurt repeated. He glanced at his sister. "Em, can you go upstairs and bring your laundry down for me? I'll make sure you get to say goodbye to Dad before I go."

Emma bit her lip. She knew Kurt was getting rid of her because he was probably going to get into an argument with their father about why he got into a fight. She nodded and was gone.

Kurt lowered his voice, in case his sister was listening. "He said something about Emmy."

"What?" Burt asked, angry.

"He said that he was excited that my whore of a sister was coming to the high school because if she liked to fuck guys as much as me she would be an easy lay." Kurt said, rubbing his forehead and temples with his fingertips, wincing as they graced over the bruise by his eye. "I wasn't going to just do nothing."

Burt nodded slowly, understanding now. "I know kid, but you can't just go beating people up because they say things like that. If you get caught and people think I'm not taking care of you guys you won't be able to take care of Em."

Kurt dropped his head. "I know Dad." He sighed. "I have to be safe to take care of her though. I can't let people push me around."

"I know son." Burt sighed. The phone rang in the background, but Emma answered it on the first ring.

"I'm sorry, Dad."

"Are you guys done fighting about Kurt getting into fights?" Emma asked, poking her head through the doorway to the kitchen.

"Yes honey," Burt answered. "We're fine."

"Okay good, because Mr. Ross is on the phone. His car broke down on the way home from the pharmacy. He needs you to tow him to the garage."

"Okay," Kurt said wearily, placing both of his hands on the table to haul himself out of his chair. "Night Dad."

"Night, kid. Make sure you get that Physic's homework done and get enough sleep. Oh and only charge Mr. Ross twenty bucks for the tow. His wife just got out of the hospital."

"I know Dad. I took him some chili when she was in the hospital, remember? I wasn't going to charge him full price anyway."

"You're a good kid, you are." Burt said, as Kurt was shrugging on his jacket and Emma sat down to say good night to their father.

Kurt turned around at the door. "Don't stay up too late, if I'm not back." He warned Emma. "And please try not to fall asleep on the couch with the television on. And, if you think you're going to please set the timer."

"You got it bro." Emma said, turning in her seat to blow him a kiss while her father smiled widely behind her.

Kurt took his motorcycle to the garage to pick up the tow truck and then made his way to where Mr. Ross was broken down on the side of the road. He helped him and Mrs. Ross into the tow truck before hitching up the car. He dropped them off at their house before taking the car to the garage.

"Do you think you could have it fixed by the morning?" Mr. Ross pleaded. "Greta has a doctor's appointment at 10:00 and I really don't think she should miss it."

"I'll do what I can Mr. Ross." Kurt said, patting the man on the shoulder. "You just call me before you go to bed and I'll see where I'm at. Okay?"

Mr. Ross nodded. "Thank you Kurt. You're a good boy."

Kurt only smiled at the man before heading back to the garage with the car. By the time Mr. Ross called him at 9:30 he was sure that he could have the car done by the morning and he would drop it off before he went to school. He finished the car around two in the morning before heading home to find Emma sleeping on the couch. He checked the television, seeing that the timer was set to turn off in eight minutes. He pulled a blanket over her, set her alarm on her cell phone on the coffee table and kissed the top of her head before turning the television off. He then trudged up the stairs to start his physics homework.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope you enjoy! Remember: Reviews are always helpful! Thanks for reading.

I do not own Glee

Ch 3.

Kurt looked tired the next morning as he walked past Blaine and Rachel's lockers. He wasn't laughing and joking around with Puck like the morning before. He had his arm slung over one of the blonde's shoulders while he chatted with her quietly. Her arm was snaked around his waist.

"I thought Kurt was gay?" Blaine asked his sister absent mindedly.

"Oh he is." Rachel said shortly. "It doesn't stop him from getting his kicks wherever he can." Rachel said, disapproval filling her voice.

Blaine let the subject drop as he shut his locker. He fell in line with the stream of people heading to first period as the first bell rang. This time Kurt was in class before him laying his head in his arms on his desk. He seemed to sleep all period, until Puck kicked his desk right before the bell to second period rang.

Blaine chatted with his sister and her friend like the day before but kept glancing at Kurt worriedly. His head was in his arms again, until the teacher walked into the room. Then one of the blonde girls, who Blaine hadn't noticed was sitting with him yesterday, rubbed his back until he lifted his head. He seemed to stay awake throughout the period.

It wasn't until third period that he actually woke up. Group assignments were given out for their Shakespeare unit.

"Everyone up out of your seats." Mrs. Grady yelled. "Row one, turn around. Say hello to your partner." Some people groaned that they didn't get to pick their partners while other smiled at who they were paired with. This continued until she got to the last two rows. Blaine wasn't stupid. He had already worked out who he was partnered with by the time he was instructed to turn around and look at Kurt Hummel. The boy looked too tired to even sneer at him but he gave it his best shot, and paired it with a wink.

"Please sit with your partners and I will hand out the assignment."

Handing out and explaining the assignment took the rest of the period. Kurt and Blaine had been handed _The Taming of the Shrew_ and were to do a full analysis on the work in the form of a paper and an oral presentation. Oral presentations were going to take place the week before Christmas break.

"I don't have time to do this project with you, pretty boy." Kurt snorted. "I've got better things to do." He said harshly before gathering his bag and going up front to plead his case. Blaine stood by the door and watched as Kurt tried to take an entire project work load on himself. But it was to no avail.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you." Kurt said, as he rushed past Blaine, knocking into him with his shoulder.

Blaine hurried to catch up knowing that they were both headed to AP Biology. "Well when are we going to work on it?" Blaine asked as he walked in step next to Kurt.

"Well obviously not at your house over tea and cookies." Kurt spat. "Come by Hummel's Garage after school. We'll work everything out then." He stormed into the Bio class and took his seat with the blonde girl from History and English at their lab table.

Blaine stood dumbfounded until he spied the Asian boy and girl from glee club sitting at a table with an open seat. He pounced on it, wishing his sister was smarter in science and math.

At lunch, Blaine found himself sitting with Mercedes and Sam again. Rachel was preparing for glee club auditions in the choir room. What could she possibly be doing to prepare for other peoples auditions? Even Blaine thought she could be a little full of herself sometimes.

"I heard you and Hummel got paired together for an English project." Mercedes said, trying to stifle a laugh.

Blaine just nodded at her, his mouth full of turkey sandwich.

"Has he gotten out of it yet?" She asked.

"Nope. Grady won't let him either. She kept saying that it was too much work for one student to take on."

"I'm sure if anyone could do it on their own, it would be Kurt." Mercedes said as a loud round of laughs came from the lunch table of Kurt's friends.

Blaine thought for a moment before addressing Mercedes again. "What's with the girls?" He asked. "He had his arm around a blonde girl this morning, and in History the other one rubbed his back to wake him up."

Sam laughed slightly as Mercedes shot him a glare.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's kind of like free love in that group. I've see Puck and Kurt walk down the hall with their arms wrapped around every one of those girls. I've even seen Santana and Brittany be pretty close."

"Santana's the Latina" Mercedes explained. "Quinn is the blonde with the shorter hair, and Brittany's is longer. Quinn is really smart in everything but math. She's in my math class. I know Kurt and Puck tutor her a lot."

"They're all in glee club." Blaine said dumbly.

"That's why they're all friends." Mercedes explained. "Kurt and Puck used to be in glee club too. To be honest I think Puck quit for Kurt because they got so close over the summer."

Blaine nodded in understanding.

"They all know his story and are going through something themselves. Puck's dad walked out on them when he was really little. He doesn't live far from Kurt, who lives in a nice area, but Puck's isn't really the nicest part of town. Santana lives in Lima Heights. I know their family doesn't have a lot of money but her brother got out and is a big shot lawyer. I think he sends her money a lot of the time. I don't know why he won't give it to her parents. Brittany is just plain stupid, and hangs out with Quinn and Santana 'cause they're the three best cheerleaders. Last year Puck got Quinn pregnant. She was dating Finn at the time and told everyone that it was his even though they hadn't had sex. She got kicked out of her house; Puck kind of took her in and helped her through it all. She even ended up staying with me for a little while. They gave the baby up for adoption and Quinn's been pretty messed up since. Her mom divorced her dad and took her back though. It's still something hard to go through."

Blaine nodded his head in understanding. He could see why all of them were friends. They stuck together and had each other's backs. He wished that he had had someone like that at his old school. He had had friends at Dalton but they never needed to have his back with the zero tolerance bullying policy.

Once again on his way to Chemistry he saw Kurt pulling his helmet from his locker. The boy seemed to have returned to his normal vigor and winked at him.

"Maybe I can give you a ride sometime, pretty boy." He smirked.

Blaine blushed all the way down to his toes, before turning on his heel and practically running to class. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found himself in glee club among his sister and her friends. Kurt's friends were sitting with the brunette girl he had seen getting on Kurt's bike yesterday.

"Trust me," Rachel said. "You want to steer clear of Kurt Hummel. He's nothing but trouble."

"Rachel!" Mercedes hissed. "His sister is right over there!" She whisper shouted.

Rachel just shrugged. "I'm sorry," she said sarcastically, "but he is rude and mean and gets around way too much." She crossed her arms and huffed. "And I do not like that you have to work with him on that English project, Blaine," she spat at him as if it was his fault. "Did you try to get out of it?"

"He did." Blaine said simply. "Grady wouldn't let him."

Rachel simply huffed again. Mercedes saw Emma looking at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Ignore her." Mercedes said to the curly haired boy. "Kurt's harmless unless you get in his way. She didn't really know him before anything with his mom happened." She tried to send a supportive smile Emma's way.

Blaine just sat back in his seat and crossed his arms, watching the auditions. He was second to last, right before Emma. Just as he was finishing he looked towards the hallway. He could have sworn he saw Kurt standing just out of the line of sight of the rest of the club. He offered him a smile that he hoped the bad boy could see. As he sat down after the cheering had died down he kept his eye on the windows by the door. He smiled to himself as he saw Kurt, leaning against the lockers listening to his sister's audition. Blaine cheered loudly for Emma and looked up to gauge Kurt's reaction. He was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Finally we get some of the boy's history in first hand accounts. Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!

I do not own Glee

Ch. 4

When Blaine let himself into Hummel's Garage he was met with the sight of Kurt bending over the hood of a car. His white shirt already had grease on it and was riding up slightly, his fitted jeans hanging low on his hips. Even if he was crude, Blaine couldn't help but find the boy attractive.

Blaine cleared his throat loudly.

Kurt lifted his head from inside the car and turned around, leaning on the cars fender smoothly.

"Okay, here's how this is going to work." Kurt said abruptly. "I've already read Taming of The Shrew."

"I have too." Blaine interjected.

"Well then, we're both going to re-read it. When we're done, we'll work here. I can't afford not to work. I'll dictate, you take notes. I'll write paper, you write the speech. Got it?"

Blaine nodded his head.

"Hey Hummel!" Blaine heard a loud voice shout from the doorway of the garage. Blaine flinched slightly and turned around to find that Puck had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw him.

"We're hanging out with fresh meat now?" Puck asked curiously, "or are you just tapping that?" He said winking.

Kurt laughed loudly. "I wish."

Blaine whipped his head around to look at Kurt, as Puck strode over and draped his arm over Blaine's shoulder.

"Grady stuck us on some English project together. I was just laying out the ground rules."

"What's that, a hickey per page?" Puck joked. He smacked Blaine on the ass before moving over to Kurt, sitting on the car's fender with him.

Blaine just stood, gob-smacked at the interaction as Kurt laughed again.

"So I guess we're not chillin then today?"

Kurt shook his head. "Can you do me a favor though?"

"Anything, bro."

"Can you pick Em up from lessons today? I didn't get out of here until two last night and it's going to take all that I have to replace these brake pads before the guy comes to pick it up. I don't know if I'll make it if I have to stop and pick her up."

"Sure thing, bro." He held his fist up for Kurt to bump. "Later, boy toy." He whispered into Blaine's ear, making him blush uncomfortably, before slipping out of the shop.

"Okay!" Kurt jumped off the hood of the car. "Pull out your notebook, pretty boy, and start writing." He plopped himself onto a creeper and slid under the car. He proceeded to rattle off everything he could remember about The Taming of the Shrew and possible directions that they could take their analysis.

Kurt was just slamming the hood of the car down when Puck and Emma walked into the garage at quarter of five.

"Okay, I picked up the munchkin," Puck said dramatically. "Where's my reward."

Emma pulled his face down and kissed him on the cheek.

Puck shrugged. "Good enough for me." He caught sight of Blaine packing his notebook into his book bag. "You still here Curly Sue?" He asked.

"Hi Blaine," Emma said sheepishly. She had heard what Rachel was saying about her brother, but she couldn't fault Blaine for that. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Hi Emma," Blaine returned. "Your audition was really good today." He glanced at Kurt as he said that, noticing the proud smile on his face. Emma was smiling too; she must have seen him during her song.

"Thanks. Yours was too. Don't you think Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged, pushing himself off of the fender of the car with his foot. "I think it's time for Blaine to go back to his perfect little Anderson life."

Blaine's smile fell from his face. "See you tomorrow." He mumbled, hurrying for the door. "Bye, Emma. See you in glee."

"See you in glee." She offered with a supportive smile. She glared at Kurt after Blaine was out the door. "You didn't have to say that."

"He doesn't belong here, Em. He's a preppy little rich boy; he has no idea how hard it is."

"That doesn't mean you can't give him a chance. You can't push everybody away forever you know."

"Homework. Now." Kurt ordered, pointing toward the office, ending the argument.

"Come on Puck, you wanna take this baby for a test drive with me? Make sure the brakes are okay before we call this guy up?" Kurt asked.

"You bet, dude." Puck said, before hoping into the Camero, acting as if nothing had happened.

!

The next couple of weeks went roughly in the same pattern. Both boys re-read the play and met almost every day after school to work on the project. The sooner they got it done the better. Kurt was always at the garage waiting for Blaine and worked while they discussed the play. He always made uncomfortable comments about getting Blaine in bed. One day he walked in on Kurt making out with some wavy haired blonde guy on the desk in the office. He'd simply sent the boy off before they started working.

Every Tuesday and Thursday Puck brought Emma back to the garage after what Blaine had learned was her piano lesson. Other days she worked on her homework in the office. Blaine noticed that Kurt and Puck didn't make sexual innuendos around the girl and attempted to keep their insults at bay.

Emma and Blaine had become sort-of friends, much to Rachel's chagrin, who still didn't want her perfect baby brother associating with McKinley's gay badass. Sometimes if she was done her homework she would come out and talk to him if Kurt was concentrating too hard on a car to talk, or just hand Kurt tools while he worked.

One Thursday afternoon Kurt let out a string of curse words. "Fuck" he groaned, one hand reaching for the tools lying beside the creeper while he held something in place with his other hand. "I really need two people for this."

Blaine's head perked up. "I know a little bit about cars."

Kurt's hand found the right tool and he worked for a minute before sliding out from under the car. Blaine couldn't help but love the way his scrunched up shirt displayed his abs as he lifted himself up on his elbows.

"Really?" he said dubiously.

"I know enough to at least hand you the right tools." He said, standing up and setting his notebook on the chair. He knew that Kurt was rude and crass, but from what Mercedes had told him about the boy he was willing to look past it. Kurt was really smart, and didn't always seem to fit the bad boy persona he put on at school, especially around his little sister.

He sat down on the floor as Kurt slid back under the car. He called out for a tool and Blaine handed it to his outstretched hand.

"Where did you learn about cars?" Kurt offered, trying to be a little bit nice, since Blaine was helping him after all.

Blaine's laugh didn't sound quite right. "It was one of my dad's many attempts at bonding."

"I'm guessing the attempts weren't successful?" Kurt grunted as he twisted something loose under the car.

"Not exactly. I think they were less about teaching me about cars and more of my dad thinking that if he got my hands dirty it would make me straight."

The sounds from under the car stopped. "Oh," was all that Kurt said for a minute. "You guys don't…" Kurt trailed off, unsure of what question he wanted to ask.

"We don't have the best most open relationship and we don't see eye to eye, no."

The tinkering continued. "Rachel always makes it seem like you guys have this perfect life with this amazing supportive family."

"Oh he supports her. She's daddy's little girl. He would do anything for her. A quarter of our basement is a stage that she asked him to build for her."

He heard Kurt snort from under the car. He traded tools with Blaine.

"My mom and I tend to stick together." Blaine offered without being asked. He held his breath waiting for the reaction from the boy that had lost his mother not so long ago.

Kurt held his breath too, before answering quietly. "I know what that's like" he said simply.

"Your dad doesn't support you?" Blaine asked curiously. He had been told by Mercedes that Kurt's dad had always been behind him.

"He does." Kurt paused. "I was just really close with my mom."

Blaine gave a nod that Kurt couldn't see as Emma came bursting though the door. Today although, Puck didn't follow her through.

She took in Blaine sitting on the floor by the tools. "Do you need help Kurt?" she called.

"No." Kurt shouted. "Do your homework!"

!

"You're home late." Rachel pounced on him as he walked through the front door.

"Dinner's on the table sweetheart" their mother's voice drifted from the kitchen. "Rachel leave your brother alone."

Blaine dropped his bag on the floor by the door and shrugged of his jacket hanging it in the closet. He sat down across from Rachel at the table.

"Where were you?" Rachel asked immediately. She hated that he went to the garage to work on his English project every afternoon.

"You know where I was Rach. I was at Hummel's, working on the Shakespeare project."

"I don't understand why he can't just work on it in a house like a normal person." She huffed.

Blaine sighed. "You know why. He's on work study. He kind of has to work." Blaine said simply.

"There's a boy on work study in your AP class?" his father grunted.

Blaine nodded. "He's in all of my classes." He said quietly.

"He's obscene." Rachel interjected.

"He's not obscene Rachel; he's just had a hard time. Give it a rest."

"Why so defensive? Is that why you were there late? You're not falling for him are you?" She asked bluntly.

Blaine shot her a death glare. He hated when she said things like that in front of their father. She could be so self absorbed. Sometimes he swore that just because she had the perfect relationship with him that she assumed Blaine did too, even though she knew their issues. He took a deep breath. Calm down, he told himself, you know she gets selfish when she gets mad.

"I was helping him out with one of the cars he was working on." Blaine tried to say calmly.

"He's gay?" His father asked.

Blaine only nodded.

His father snorted in return.

His mother reached under the table and squeezed his knee in comfort.

"He's gay and he's obscene." Rachel repeated.

"Rachel, enough." Their mother said sternly shooting a glare at both her daughter and husband.

"So you'll work on cars with some fag but not with me." Mr. Anderson questioned.

"I said, enough!" Mrs. Anderson yelled, as Blaine got up from the table and ran upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yay! More opening up! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review to let me know what you think or add any suggestions! Thanks!

I do not own Glee

Ch 5.

"You okay, pretty boy?" Kurt asked, leaning against the row lockers by Blaine's, helmet tucked under his arm.

Blaine didn't look like himself that day. He had on a polo and jeans, no bow tie, no cardigan, no slacks. His hair wasn't free and curly but was held down by gel. He had been quiet and reserved in class when he would normally smile and say hi at least.

Blaine groaned and put his forehead on the thin strip of his open locker door. "My dad was around this morning." He turned his head to look at Kurt so that his temple was resting on the cool metal. "I think my mom made him stick around and go into work late to apologize to me."

Kurt opened his mouth to ask if he was okay.

"I don't want to talk about it now." Blaine said. He closed his locker. "I'll see you after school." He added, before walking away.

Kurt bit his lip, worried about his… Friend? Partner? Yes, English project partner. If Blaine wasn't up to par there would be no way they would get a good grade on this project. No A in English meant no 4.0 GPA, and no 4.0 meant no scholarship out of this place.

Kurt shoved himself off of his locker and made his way out of the building. He finished the inspection of a car he had started the night before. When he returned and parked his bike outside the door Emma was one of the first ones out as usual. Instead of placing her helmet on her head she stood in front of him making her perfected puppy dog face.

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"Katelyn invited me to her house for dinner tonight." Before Kurt could shut her down out of his insane need to protect her, she continued. "We got assigned a take home test for Math and Mrs. Hahn said that we could work on it together and Katelyn and I are the best freshmen in the class full of sophomores and we really want to do a good job and work on it together."

"Is this Katelyn?" Kurt asked, gesturing to the small dark haired girl that had appeared at Emma's elbow.

Emma nodded. Katelyn just looked scared of him.

Kurt looked back to Emma, reaching out to hold onto her wrist. "Text me the house number or her parents cell number when you get there, and let me know when you want to be picked up."

"Okay! Thank you!" Emma went to pull away.

Kurt kept hold. "Be polite, make sure you say thank you."

"Okay!" Emma groaned trying to pull away again.

"Hey!" Kurt said, keeping hold. "Good luck on your test." He pulled his sister down and kissed her temple.

She smiled at him as he let go of her wrist. "Thank you." She said, before running off with her friend and boarding the bus.

Kurt looked around before placing his helmet on and caught glimpse of Blaine's gelled hair.

"Hey Anderson!" he yelled. Blaine glanced up, from looking down to talk to his sister.

Rachel glared at him, but Blaine just looked confused.

Kurt held up Emma's red helmet. "Want a ride?" He asked, cocking his eyebrow.

Blaine smiled and gave his sister a hug, while she stayed stiff in his arms growing redder by the minute. He kissed the top of her head. "See ya later Rach."

"Get some Hummel!" Puck yelled from the parking lot.

For the first time, both Kurt and Blaine laughed not just Kurt. Blaine placed the helmet on his head and climbed onto the back of the bike, wrapping his arms around Kurt. Both boys smiled.

They pulled up to the garage and both boys took off their helmets as Kurt wheeled the bike inside.

"There's a lot of people who would love to steal this bike from me."

"How did you get it?" Blaine asked, knowing the family's money was tight.

"When I was fifteen some guy was killed in an accident on it just down the street. Dad told the family they could keep it here so they wouldn't have to pay to have it hauled away. After he passed away they didn't want it anymore. Dad gave them five hundred bucks for it. The thing was only five years old. I spent all of my spare time and money fixing it up." He smiled and patted the bikes seat.

"Now come on!" he waved his hand toward the car. "You can help me change the oil and rotate the tires on this baby." He patted the car's hood. He glanced over Blaine's outfit as he pulled of his coat. "It's not like you're going to ruin anything nice." He said with a smirk.

Kurt hovered over the car. "So, what's the deal with your dad?"

Blaine slumped down on the floor. "He's um, not exactly accepting."

Kurt turned his head and cocked an eyebrow.

"He loves me. He just wishes I was straight." He said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "Most of the time we just exist around each other. It was easier when I boarded at Dalton."

"What changed about that?" Kurt interjected.

"I wanted to transfer. I had really great friends at Dalton and living there was like a dream but I ran away from my problems there. I knew that Dalton wasn't the real world. I didn't realize that the hardest part of transferring would be being around my family."

"Rachel's a bitch."

"That's my sister you're talking about."

Kurt merely shrugged. "What happened at your old school?"

"Middle school, in eighth grade. It was toward the end of the year and I had just come out. There was this Sadie Hawkins dance. Poor Rachel, nobody wanted to go with her. She tried forcing me into it but I already had a date with a boy. We'd been friends for a while. He really helped me when I came out. He was the only other gay kid that I knew. After the dance, we were waiting for his dad to pick us up and these guys, three of them. They beat the living crap out of us."

Kurt stopped working and stood up.

"I ended up with a broken arm and Daniel had a cracked rib but the school wouldn't do anything. School ended and we moved. Rachel started at McKinley and I went to Dalton. I think part of it was me running and part of it was my dad pushing me away from Daniel." Blaine looked down at his knees that were pulled up to his chest. "I haven't spoken to Daniel since."

Kurt put his wrench down and sat down, leaning against the car facing Blaine. "I'm really sorry Blaine, I… I didn't know."

"I know you didn't."

Kurt looked down at his lap too. They sat in silence until Kurt's phone rang.

"Ugh." He groaned, answering it. "No Jeremiah." Kurt rubbed his forehead with the tips of his long fingers. "I said no. It's a Wednesday anyway. When have I ever had you here on a Wednesday? Bye Jeremiah." He rolled his eyes, pocketing his phone.

"Can I ask you something?"

Kurt nodded.

"Why do you do that?" He asked, pointing toward the phone.

Kurt shrugged. "It's easier."

"Easier then what?"

"Easier then getting to know someone, letting people in. That only ends in disappointment. Plus, getting to know someone means putting someone through all of this." He gestured around him with his hands. "I'm not exactly someone anyone wants to be with."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh please Blaine, like you don't see it. You can see through me. My mother is dead. My dad isn't around much. I'm gay. I'm on work study. What do people usually think about people on work study?"

Blaine stuttered not wanting to answer.

"They think that I'm not going anywhere, that I'm going to be a Lima loser." Kurt said quietly

Blaine was still silent.

"It's easier to push people away before they reject you."

Blaine bit his lip before starting. "Is that what happened with Karofsky?"

The silence that filled the garage was not comfortable this time.

"Who told you about Karofsky?" Kurt bit back.

"Mercedes" they said at the same time.

Kurt let his head rest against the car, and took a deep breath.

"Karofsky was an asshole."

Blaine snorted. "I'd gathered that much." He left his place across from Kurt and shuffled over to sit next to him. "You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to.

Kurt rolled the back of his head across the car until he was looking into Blaine's honey eyes. He started at the beginning. "I almost went to Dalton. When Karofsky and Azimio started picking on me my parents were considering it as an option. I was even filling out the scholarship applications. I was a shoe in. Then…" He hated saying it; he looked away from Blaine and looked up at the ceiling. Blaine must have sensed that he was having a difficult time because he placed a hand on Kurt's knee and squeezed like his mother always did for him. Kurt offered him a weak smile. "After that it was impossible to think of being away from my family, even if I commuted. Then the hospital bills started pouring in and Dad couldn't keep his head above the water. His best friend from high school got him a job in Columbus. I had to stay and take care of Em. I didn't really tell people at school. Karofsky found out that the school really wouldn't do anything about the bullying. He didn't relent. But he was hiding a lot more than I was. He cornered me one day in the locker room and he kissed me. He tried to do more, but I got away and ran off. He chased me down and pinned me against the wall. He said he would kill me if I ever told anyone." Blaine's hand squeezed his knee again. "That's when I snapped. I couldn't have anyone threatening my life if I was the one responsible for taking care of my sister; she was only thirteen. I got suspended. Karofsky never came back. I worked over the summer at the garage during the day. It's closer to Puck's house and he started coming around to check up on me. I stopped paying for Vogue and the latest fashions and started paying for Emma's voice lessons and piano lessons 'cause Dad couldn't afford it anymore. When school started back up again I went on work study so I could keep the garage going when Dad wasn't home."

He rolled his head back over and looked at Blaine again. "Jeans and plain cotton t-shirts aren't exactly expensive. I tried as hard as I could to keep everything as normal as possible for Em, but after school started and I couldn't be in the shop all day every day she had to pick between voice and piano lessons." He started tearing up.

"Really Kurt. You tell me the entire story of your mother dying, your father not being able to afford to live at home with you and your sister, your bully practically molesting you and threatening to kill you, and having to go on work study, and the part that you start to cry over is that your sister had to choose between voice and piano lessons."

Kurt snorted a laugh through his tears. "Yeah. I just don't want her to have to sacrifice anything like I did."

"Hey Kurt."

"Yeah?"

"I think you should let people in more often. They might like the real you."

Kurt laughed and bumped Blaine's knee with his own. "Do you want to get off this cold floor and out of here? Emma's at a friend's house."

"You're not going to jump me are you?" Blaine asked with a smirk.

Kurt chuckled. "No," he said, standing up and offering his hand to Blaine. "You're going to get to see more of the real me."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay, next chapter! This time we get a little bit of insight extending further into Kurt's group of badass friends! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. As always reviews are so greatly appreciated because they make everything so much better. Thanks for reading!

I do not own glee.

**One more note:** I know I've had a steady pace of about one chapter per day but I will be missing in action for the next two days because I am headed to New York to see Darren in How To Succeed In Business Without Really Trying! I'll be sure to let you guys know how it was in the author's note of chapter 7!

Ch. 6

Kurt unlocked his house and let them in. Shoes were taken off by the door and their coats were hung in the closet by Kurt. He flicked on the lights of the kitchen and placed their bags on the dining room table. He opened the fridge and handed Blaine a soda. He leaned against the counter and smiled awkwardly at his new friend.

"Sorry," He apologized. "This is new for me. I'm used to just me and Emma being here, or my friends."

"It's okay," he said, knowing that Kurt hadn't meant to say the he wasn't his friend. "What do you normally do with Emma when you get done at the shop early?"

"Make her do her homework and cook dinner." He opened the fridge again and peered inside.

"Do you like eggplant?"

"Yeah, I love eggplant."

"Emma hates it. Eggplant parmesan okay?"

"Sounds awesome. Need help?"

"Um, sure. Usually I don't let Emma help me. Do you want to peel and slice the eggplant?"

"Sure." Blaine responded with a shrug.

The two worked in silence for a while until Kurt spoke up, cracking an egg to coat the eggplant before breading it.

"So, what's it like being Rachel Anderson's twin brother?"

Blaine laughed openly. "It's not that bad really. She's actually a really caring person, she just doesn't know how to express it most of the time. She's like super ambitious. I guess she takes after my dad. Both of them are willing to do just about anything to get ahead."

"I thought you said it _wasn't_ that bad." Kurt said laughing.

Blaine laughed too. "She's not as bad as my dad. I mean, she accepts me and supports me so I love her."

"She really hates me doesn't she?"

Blaine chuckled again. "I think that she thinks that you're going to corrupt me and turn me into a badass like you." He said, nudging Kurt's shoulder with his own.

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, some badass I am," he mocked posing with the wooden spoon he was using to stir his sauce with, while the eggplant fried in the pan.

Blaine laughed, loud and full, like Kurt had never heard him laugh before. He threw a chunk of eggplant peel at Kurt, earning him a spoon of sauce on his face. Blaine simply wiped his finger down his cheek and popped it into his mouth.

"Mmm, delicious!" he proclaimed.

They assembled the eggplant parmesan, and placed it in the oven.

"Now what?" Blaine asked.

"Homework." Kurt said simply. "You didn't forget that I take the same classes as you, did you?"

"No," Blaine said dumbly.

"Well come on then." He said, plopping his bag on the table. "I have Physics to work on."

Blaine groaned. "Me too." He sat down next to Kurt and glanced at the problems he was completing. "Hey, how are you ahead of me?"

Kurt just smiled to himself. "You didn't think the poor stupid work study boy could work ahead in an independent study did you?" He asked cockily.

"Kurt, no! I would never think that!"

"Chill, Anderson. I'm kidding."

Blaine sighed in relief. "Ass." He muttered under his breath.

Kurt pretended not to have heard. "I understand Physics pretty well, so when I get the chance I work ahead. If I'm lucky I'll take the final at the end of the third marking period."

"Soooo, if you're such a whiz in Physics… mind helping me?" He asked of the other boy sweetly, leaning on the table with his chin in his hand batting his eyelashes.

Kurt just laughed and shook his head at his friend. "Sure," he complied, dragging Blaine's text book over. The boys spent the remaining baking time of their dinner finishing their homework. They had just gotten done eating, putting the dishes in the sink when there was a knock on the door.

Blaine sat back down at the kitchen table to pack up his stuff as Kurt opened the door to a hysterical Quinn.

Kurt immediately opened his arms to her and she threw herself into them, sobbing into his neck.

"It's okay honey." He soothed, rubbing up and down her back.

"It's just she's gone. And and and, I feel like part of me is missing." She wailed.

"I know, sweetheart" Kurt cooed, gently guiding the crying girl to the living room. He glanced toward Blaine who sat awkwardly at the table, shooting him an apology with his eyes.

Kurt knew exactly what Quinn was so upset about. As much as she knew that she would never be in a position to take care of her baby sometimes the loss of her child overwhelmed her. Sometimes even the smallest thing could set her off. He settled her on the couch, smoothing the hair that was sticky with tears away from her face.

"I will be right back, okay?"

She nodded, teary eyed.

"Stay here, I love you." He kissed her temple.

She only nodded again.

Kurt made his way back to the kitchen, running his hand through his hair.

"Could you do me a huge favor?" He asked, while rummaging through the kitchen for the ingredients to make hot chocolate.

Blaine just sat there stunned. "What just happened?"

Kurt shook his head, indicating that it wasn't his place to tell him Quinn's life story. "It's a lot of things. She probably started having a panic attack and couldn't control it. She usually comes here when that happens."

"I know about… about the baby." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hung his head. "Mercedes," he muttered. "Quinn has high's and low's," he explained. "Right now she's just missing Beth. Could you do me a huge favor and pick up Emma for me? You can take my car, it's in the driveway. I'll call Puck and one of us will take you back to the school to get your car when you get back. I really shouldn't leave her alone." His eyes darted to the living room.

Kurt's eyes were pleading, so he nodded.

"Thank you so much!" He was already placing his phone to his ear to call Emma, scribbling down an address and then handing it to Blaine.

As soon as Blaine was out of the door he shot Puck a quick text and then took the cooling hot chocolate into the living room with him. Quinn was still lying on the couch trembling. He placed their drinks on the coffee table and lifted his friend so that her head lay in his lap. Gently, he began smoothing over her hair, calming the girl's quakes.

"What happened?" he asked gently, still playing with her hair.

"I was upstairs, doing homework. Math, actually. I was going to text you or Puck to see if you could help me tomorrow morning before classes. I don't… I don't think mom knew that I was home."

Kurt held his breath. Quinn had been trying to hide her panic attacks from her mother. Even though her mother was back in her life she wasn't sure how she would take the separation anxiety that the girl felt for a child that her mother never approved of.

"I went downstairs to get a bottle of water and she was in the living room. She was watching Toddlers In Tiara's, and there was this baby with brown eyes and blonde hair, just like B-B-Beth." She managed to get out before bursting into tears again. "And I just, I don't know where she is, or how she's doing, or if she's okay." She said, between gulps of air and cries.

"Shhh," Kurt whispered into the top of her head, kissing her hair. "Beth is fine. I promise. She's with a wonderful family I'm sure."

Quinn attempted to nod her head, and sat up slightly leaning her head on Kurt's chest instead of his lap. She reached for her hot chocolate and took a trembling sip.

Kurt's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Do you want to see Puck?" Kurt asked. Sometimes Quinn needed to see the father of her child and sometimes it wasn't something that she could handle in her distressed emotional state. It had been kind of touch and go at the beginning of the summer when the wound was still so fresh but now the girl had more of a handle on what she wanted.

She nodded her head against Kurt's chest.

"Okay" he whispered into the top of her head.

Puck was inside seconds after Kurt sent the text allowing him to come in. Kurt shifted on the couch as Puck gathered Quinn in his arms as the sobbing started anew. Kurt made Quinn better by talking to her. Puck had the ability to make everything seem okay with just a hug. He rubbed his hand over her back as she cried into Pucks shoulder until he heard the front door open and close.

He made his way through the kitchen and into the mud room to intercept Emma and Blaine.

"Hey Em," he said wearily, kissing her forehead. "Did you get all of your homework done, or do you still have more to work on?" He asked.

"It's done."

"Okay," Kurt said nodding. "Quinnie's here again. Could you please wash the dishes for me and then if it sounds like Quinn's doing better could you try and cheer her up please."

"Yeah," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around him, trying to be a source of comfort.

"If she's still too upset, just go upstairs and watch a movie on the computer or something okay?"

She nodded into his chest, as he leaned his neck down to kiss the top of her head.

"I love you, Emma."

"Love you too, Kurt." Emma replied as Kurt stepped out of the house onto the porch.

He sat down on the porch steps by Blaine, where he had been waiting. They were silent for a minute, just listening to the crickets chirp around them.

"I'm going to take you back to your car. Quinn wanted to be with Puck." Kurt said quietly. Blaine only nodded, standing up and walking to Kurt's car.

Kurt sighed and stood up as well. "I'm sorry that you had to see that." Kurt said once they were in the car on the way to the school. "Sometimes it all just becomes too much for her."

"It's okay." Blaine said quietly. "I was just scared," he admitted.

"Welcome to my life." Kurt murmured.

"You were so good with her though." Blaine said, turning in his seat to face Kurt.

"It took almost a whole summer to get to that point. At first I had absolutely no clue what I was doing. She had no idea what she wanted either. Sometimes she wants Puck there and sometimes she doesn't but in the beginning she didn't really know. At first she was struggling because she thought no one would love her after she gave her baby away. It was a really hard time for her." He explained. "We made some stupid decisions," he added quietly.

Blaine kept quiet. He wasn't going to pry, and it seemed like Kurt was musing all of this to himself rather than to him.

"We slept together." He almost whispered. They had pulled into the parking spot by Blaine's car and Kurt put his head on the steering wheel. "She kept talking about how nobody wanted her anymore because she was so damaged. She said that no one would love her, and that if someone would just make love to her like she was normal she would know that everything would be okay. She had thrown something at Puck when he came inside after I texted him. I was so panicked. I had no idea what to do so I just did it. I let her sleep with me, trying to do anything that would make her feel better." He turned his head to look at Blaine, his eyes shining with tears. "It didn't help. Afterwards she just laid there and cried while I held her."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

"I was just trying to help. I had no idea what to do. You should have seen her, she was a mess," He repeated.

"Of course you didn't," Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's back tentatively.

Kurt smiled abruptly and laughed sarcastically, his guard going back up. "Now Blaine Anderson, with the not _quite_ perfect life, you can see why I'm so fucked up. Because everything I am, everything we, my friends are, we can't be at school. So, we're tough. We keep everyone away because if we let them in, they'll see just how fucked up we are."

"Kurt," Blaine whispered, placing his hand on the pale boy's cheek. "I don't think there's anything wrong with you." He kissed Kurt's forehead the way he had seen the boy do with his sister, Quinn, and even Puck at the garage once.

Kurt smiled and mouthed thank you, unable to make sounds come from his mouth.

Blaine sweetly mouth back, you're welcome, before opening the car door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Kurt."

"See you tomorrow, Blaine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here's chapter 7! It's kind of a filler chapter but I still like it. Reviews are always appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own glee.

P.S. Seeing Darren perform was amazing! He did stumble over his lines a few times (would he be Darren if he didn't?), but otherwise his singing and dancing were both awesome! I didn't get to meet him because my friend was going to pee her pants if we hung around, but just being able to see the show was a dream come true! If you have the slightest of chances to see the show, take it!

Ch. 7

Kurt watched Blaine's car exit the parking lot gathering himself together, before starting his again. He wished he was on his motorcycle. Sometimes just the feeling of the wind rushing over him was enough to calm him down a little. He pulled into the driveway of his house and took a deep breath before getting out of the car and making his way up to the door.

He eased the door open slowly listening intently. He heard Emma's quiet giggle and smiled. Kurt came through the door fully, shedding his coat and shoes. He glanced through the doorway to the living room to see Quinn sitting on the floor with her back against the couch, braiding Emma's hair. Puck was lying on the couch above Quinn, his fingers ghosting over her shoulder every now and then. Mulan was playing on the television.

Kurt got to work making bags of popcorn for everyone to share. He strode easily into the living room, plopping down next to Quinn and handing Puck a bowl of popcorn. The four laughed and joked like everything was normal until Kurt sent Emma to bed at ten. Puck left soon after to go home and make dinner for his mother who would get off of work at eleven. He held Quinn in his arms by the door before he left.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear before he left.

"He really does, you know." Kurt said, as his friend turned toward him wiping the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"I know." She said softly. Just not in the way she wanted him too.

Kurt stepped towards her and ran his hand up and down her arm softly, knowing exactly what she was thinking. "You don't need someone to love you like that Quinn," he said, acknowledging the hurt in her eyes. "You are so much more than that."

Quinn only nodded silently, trying to keep the tears from running down her cheeks.

"Look at me, I'm gay and I love you" Kurt joked, succeeding in making the girl release a small laugh.

"Can I stay here tonight?" Quinn asked tentatively. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course you can." Kurt said, pulling her in for a hug. "Are you ready to go to bed?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head. She tended to get nightmares after a panic attack and would put off sleep as long as possible.

"How about a Project Runway marathon? I know how much you love season two," he suggested.

A smile broke out on her face and she nodded. He took her hand and pulled her upstairs to his room. He gave her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to change into as he set up the DVD and changed while she showered. She returned with her wet hair tied up in a messy bun. Kurt lifted the covers for her to crawl under and offered her the tray of brownies that he had snuck back downstairs to get. She giggled lightly and picked at one as she snuggled into his side.

They laid in bed and watched Project Runway, commenting on the designers and the outfits that they were creating, acting as if they were just two friends without a care in the world. Kurt knew when Quinn was done talking about Beth, and wasn't going to push the issue.

Around two in the morning, just as Quinn's eyes were beginning to droop, Kurt set the timer on the television and gathered her up in his arms.

"She knows you love her, and she loves you too. She has too, who couldn't?" He whispered into her ear. He had said the same thing every time Quinn had come running to him.

"Thanks Kurt." She whispered into the air away from him. She hugged against the arm that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back closer to his chest. "Goodnight."

"Night," he mumbled.

!

Quinn rolled over in bed the next morning to find Kurt gone. She glanced at the clock, 6:23. Kurt usually left the house around 7:30, if she could fall back asleep until seven she would have half an hour to get ready. She would have no such luck.

"Good morning sunshine!" Kurt said brightly, emerging from his en suite bathroom.

Quinn just groaned and tried to squeeze her eyes shut.

"No such luck, sweetheart. You mentioned something last night about having trouble with math homework. I'm going to go out to your car, grab your book bag, wake Em up, and then we'll get cracking."

"I. Hate. You." Quinn got out, before pulling the covers over her head.

"Why don't you raid my closet and see if there's anything you can scrounge up to wear? I think anything of Emmy's would be too small. I'll check when I wake her up." He rambled.

Kurt pulled the covers off of Quinn's head before striding out of the room. He heard his sister's 6:25 first alarm go off as he made his way down the stairs and knew that she would be hitting her snooze for five minutes extra sleep. He reveled in the sun of the early morning as he dug Quinn's book bag out of her back seat. Just one more day that he got to save on gas by taking his bike. He slung the book bag over his shoulder. On the way back upstairs he stopped in the kitchen to put a pot of coffee on, dropping the bag on the table.

As he climbed back up the stairs he heard Emma's alarm go off again. He opened the door and made for her closet, searching for anything Quinn could wear. "Emma, come on kiddo, you've gotta get up for school," he said as he pulled out a sun dress.

"I'm up, I'm up." Emma let out with a yawn, rolling back over. "If I don't hear the shower running by quarter of seven I'm coming back up here." Kurt warned.

He shut the door again and crossed the hallway to his room. Quinn was in the bathroom doing her hair.

"Oh my God. Where did you find those pants?" Kurt asked, gawking at his friend. Last time she had come over she had simply found a pair of sweat pants. Today she was adorned in red skinny jeans.

"They were way in the back," she mumbled with a bobby pin sticking out of her mouth. "Is it okay if I wear them?"

"It's fine. They're way hotter than this dress." Kurt said holding the hanger up with one finger. "No wonder they fit, they must be from when I was a freshman."

Quinn nodded. "I remember them. They don't quite fit though," she said sticking her leg out to revel that the pants needed to have quite a high cuff to be the right length. She had fished out an old yet somehow grease free plain white shirt that was only one size too big and tucked one corner of it into her pants at her hip. She had somehow taken her hair out of her bun creating a messy wave to her hair. She swooped her bangs to one side and had pinned them securely.

"You look badass." Kurt said, leaning up against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Aww, then I can be just like you." She teased, pinching his cheek and walking around him.

"Haha, very funny," he said sarcastically. "Come on, there's coffee downstairs. It's homework time."

The pair spent the remainder of the morning reviewing Quinn's math homework and working over the problems that she didn't understand. Kurt knew from experience that if Quinn was acting normally to just treat the next morning as if nothing had happened. The basic rule of thumb that he and Puck had learned was to just go with the flow.

Which is what he did when they arrived at school and Quinn slipped her hand into his. She needed to know that he loved her for her, so he didn't even think twice about letting go.

!

"See, see what I told you." Rachel whispered harshly toward her brother. "He'll get his kicks wherever he can get them." She said staring at Kurt standing at the end of the hall holding Quinn's hand. She ducked her head into her locker when Kurt looked up their way.

Blaine just bit the inside of his cheek and smiled as Kurt nodded his head toward him, trying not to laugh at his sister. To be fair they did look like quite the intimidating couple. Kurt had on his usual fitted jeans, white shirt, and boots. Quinn although was wearing his leather jacket, which paired with her jeans and black boots and hair style made her look like Kurt's dream girl, if he was straight that is.

Kurt winked at Blaine as he walked by, snaking his arm around Quinn's waist securely.

"Morning, Anderson," he said cockily slipping past.

"Oh my God Blaine, I don't know what you see in him." Rachel admonished when the pair was out of listening distance. "I can't believe you went to his house last night. I wonder how long it took after you left for him to ring up his booty call."

Blaine closed his locker and let his head rest on its cool metal front. "I told you this last night Rach. He didn't have any more work to do at the garage so we went to his house where we could actually sit at a table to work. I ate dinner there because it was getting late. It's not a crime. He's really not as bad as he seems."

"That's because you're gay and he probably wants in your pants."

"No Rachel, just no, okay. You need to stop judging people. You have no idea what is going on in his life so don't try to pretend to. He does not want in my pants. He barely even thought of me as anything more than a nuisance that he had to work with until two days ago. He's my friend and you need to stop talking about him that way."

"Whatever, baby brother. Just remember something. I've gone to this school longer than you have and believe me when I tell you that Kurt Hummel is bad news. He doesn't have real friends outside of Puck and Quinn and they're bad news too. So I'm not sure if you want to call yourself his friend just yet."

She closed her locker and walked away leaving him to make his way to Calculus.

Blaine stood and mused for a moment. Were he and Kurt friends? Sure the boy had opened up to him after he had told him some of his story. He knew that Kurt was an amazing brother and a wonderful friend. But, when push came to shove, could he count on Kurt the way Quinn could? He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Like he had said to Rachel, Kurt only thought of him a nuisance that he had to work with before two days ago. It didn't matter if they weren't the best of friends.

"Morning Curly Sue," Puck called out as Blaine entered the classroom.

"Hey Puck," Blaine plucked up the courage to say as he sat down with Kurt in between them.

Puck leaned over so he could see Blaine past Kurt. "Aww, brave now that you're fucking Hummel are you?"

Blaine's face turned bright red and he looked to Kurt, helpless.

"Shut it, Puckerman," Kurt shot, still staring at Blaine. "He may not be as fucked as us, but he's okay."

Puck crossed his arms and slumped down in his seat.

"Yeah and where would he be in this school without you to protect him?" Puck spat back.

Kurt's head finally whipped around to look glare at Puck. "He'd be me two years ago." He said shortly. He hooked his booted foot around the leg of Pucks chair and pulled him over. "Where would Quinn be without us to protect her either, Noah?" He hissed in his friend's ear.

He put his boot on Noah's thigh and shoved him away. Puck responded by punching Kurt in the arm and then nodding.

Blaine's face screwed up in confusion but Kurt wouldn't look at him. Protecting him? What had Kurt done?


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Back to my chapter a day! This chapter is a little longer than the rest but I just didn't know where to cut it off. As always reviews are very much appreciated! Thank you so much to those who have taken the time to do so! I hope you enjoy!

I don't own glee.

Ch. 8

Blaine spent the rest of his day at school wondering what Puck had meant when he said that Kurt had been protecting him. He had only been at McKinley for a couple of weeks but not a single bully had even approached him at school. Sure people had sent funny looks his way, but that was it. Had Kurt had a hand in people leaving him alone?

He spent his entire lunch period picking at his salad and gazing over towards Puck's lunch table. Everything seemed as normal as it had the day before, but watching so intently he picked up on things he hadn't noticed before. The girls who Blaine now knew as Santana and Brittany were giggling over something that had been said between them. He now noticed that Santana's hand was on Brittany's thigh, and several times their foreheads touched together intimately. Quinn was talking to Puck. Before Blaine thought that Puck was just holding court and showing off for the girls when he sent scowling looks to other tables. Now, he saw the table of jocks who even though they shared a letterman jacket with Puck, stared viciously at the table the entire period.

Blaine was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Rachel shriek.

"Are you okay, girl?" Mercedes asked of her friend.

"I just realized something! With Blaine as part of the New Directions, I have no idea who Mr. Shuester will have me sing a ballad with at sectionals! I mean me and Finn are dating so we have obvious chemistry, but Blaine and I have been singing together since we were toddlers!" She rambled.

Blaine just shook his head, ignoring her as Mercedes tried to calm her down. Sam gave him a half smile to let him know that he thought Rachel was crazy too. Blaine laughed at the silent conversation that they were able to have.

His eyes drifted back to Puck's table when he saw Puck stand up abruptly and stare menacingly at the two boys passing their lunch table. He didn't know what was being said but he saw Quinn look down at her lap. All of a sudden Santana leapt up and started yelling in Spanish, as Puck left his seat to advance on the boys. They simply smirked and continued walking out of the cafeteria.

"What was that?" Blaine asked Sam.

The boy just shrugged. "Who knows? The jocks always try to start something with Puck and Kurt. They almost always do the real fighting out of school so they don't get in trouble. Don't worry."

Blaine just nodded before standing up and announcing that he was heading to class early. He smiled to himself when he saw that Kurt was leaning up against the locker next to his. His helmet was already in his hand.

"What?" Blaine smirked. "Are you that ahead in Chemistry that you get out early too?" He asked.

"Nah," Kurt said, shaking his head. "French. I'm fluent. That would have been my independent study if that jack ass Moreau would have agreed to it. Stupid old man. I can't foster your abilities in French if I can't hear you speak it young man" Kurt mimicked in a heavy French accent. "Whatever," he said shrugging.

Blaine laughed. "What aren't you good at?"

Kurt just shrugged and laughed along with Blaine. "Being nice." He said simply. "So I was going to start the rough draft of our paper today. I figured we'd review all the notes we have at the garage and then you could come over and help me put it together after dinner?"

Blaine looked at the boy, shocked. "I thought you were writing the paper and I was going to write the speech based off of it."

Kurt shrugged again. "There's no reason why we can't work together on all of it. I mean, we've worked together pretty well so far I think."

Blaine nodded, thinking back to before just a couple of days ago when every single one of their conversations for weeks had been about the literary analysis of Shakespeare's work or Kurt making small jibes about his life or looks.

They talked about how they would want to format the paper for a few minutes. Suddenly, Kurt's face became taught and his eyes narrowed. Kurt's fists clenched as the two boys from lunch made their way down the hall.

"Hey Hummel," the large black one shouted. "How would you like it if I fucked your sister the way you fucked Fabray last night?" He sneered as he walked passed. "How does she feel about your little butt buddy, Anderson?"

"You better watch yourself Z," Kurt replied calmly. "You won't always have the school walls to protect you. Remember the end of the summer?" The pair just continued to walk and Kurt forced himself to do nothing more than stare at their backs as Blaine just stared wide eyed, until the hall started to flood with people making their way to class from lunch. Puck appeared at Kurt's shoulder.

"Yo, Hummel. We've got a problem."

"Tell me about it." Kurt retorted sarcastically.

"Z came up to us at lunch and asked Quinn why she was screwing a fairy fuck like you. He said if she wanted another baby she should fuck a real man like him."

"Where is she?" Kurt asked, the anger in his face being replaced with concern.

"She's fine, she's on her way to Spanish. I calmed her down."

"This is not cool Puck, we have to do something about this."

"After football practice?"

"I can't. One of us has to pick Emma up from lessons."

"Anderson," Puck said, acknowledging him for the first time. "Pick Em up from lessons and take her back to Hummel's. 4:30 don't be late."

Blaine was too dumbstruck to do anything but nod.

"Come by the garage after school. I'll make sure you know how to get there." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine only continued to nod.

"Later, Anderson." Puck said as he turned and walked away.

"I'll see you at the garage, Blaine. I guess we'll work on the rough draft some other time."

"Okay." Blaine said softly. "Wait!" he yelled as Kurt began to walk towards the exit to the school.

Kurt turned around confusion filling his face. "Be careful, okay?"

Kurt laughed loudly. "I'm not doing anything yet, Anderson. Calm down. I'll see you at the garage, okay?" he repeated.

"Yeah, okay." Blaine stuttered. "See ya." He muttered before making his way to Chemistry.

!

Blaine pulled up to the garage with Kurt's bike pulling in right behind him.

"Sorry I'm late," Kurt apologized, taking off his helmet. "Santana must have been talking about me and Puck getting into it with Azimio in glee. After I told her that you were picking her up she tried to get back on the bike with me so I wouldn't do anything." He held the door open for Blaine and ushered him inside.

"What are you planning to do?" Blaine asked, worry flooding his voice.

"Well the part came in for Mrs. James' car, so I'm going to finish that, then call her to pick it up. I thought you might want to help, pretty boy."

"Sure." Blaine sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything out of the boy.

Kurt observed him as he took off his cardigan and unbuttoned his navy plaid shirt to take off so they wouldn't get dirty.

"Nice to see you back in your old clothes," Kurt commented.

Blaine gave him a sheepish half smile as he pulled his button down off the rest of the way, leaving him in just a white t-shirt and jeans, much like Kurt.

"Thanks," he mumbled. "My dad left on another business trip last night," He explained.

Kurt nodded in response. "Hand me that carburetor?"

That was one of the things that Blaine loved most about Kurt. He knew exactly when Blaine did or didn't want to talk about something. Rachel would just push and push until Blaine blew up at her. Kurt knew when to leave something be.

The two worked together for a while, Blaine handing things to and holding things for Kurt while he explained what was wrong with the car and why he was doing what he was doing. Blaine smiled and started bopping around when Kurt hooked up his I-pod and turned on his Beatles play list. Working on cars with Kurt was much more enjoyable than working on cars with his father. He was still able to be himself.

"So," Blaine said, looking over at his friend. "What did Puck mean this morning when he said that you were protecting me?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Anderson."

"Yes, you do," Blaine said straightening from his hunched position over the car and leaning against the fender. "When I first transferred here Rachel said gay kids didn't get picked on. I didn't believe her at first and I thought that you just had them scared or something, but then Puck said something about you protecting me."

Kurt sighed, but continued to work. "Puck overheard Z and his friend Ronnie, the other guy from the hall today, saying something about treating the new fag to a dumpster dive. He told me and I wasn't about to let anyone get picked on for their sexual orientation. On my way to Chem one day I just made sure to shove him up against the locker, put my forearm on his throat, and explain to him that he did not want an incident like what happened to Karofsky, or what happened this summer to happen again. I told him to spread the word to leave you alone."

Blaine looked down at his shoes. He couldn't believe how casually Kurt was explaining everything.

"It's no big deal," Kurt said with a shrug. "We do the same thing for Quinn. You should have seen what it was like for her after it got out that she was pregnant last year. We shut them up though. Sometimes, they just need a little reminding." He said maliciously.

He glanced around, making sure all of the tools were out of way before slamming the hood of the car down, making Blaine jump. He pulled out his phone and held it between his ear and his shoulder as he started the car.

"Hi Mrs. James, its Kurt. I just wanted to let you know that you're car is done. I'll have the keys at the house if you want to come pick it up this evening. If not, I'll see you tomorrow. Have a great day." He explained to an answering machine.

"Seriously, Kurt, what are you going to do?" Blaine asked again, his eyes pleading.

"Nothing much. They just need to be reminded that they can't talk about my family or my friends that way." He glanced up at the clock. "Em's lessons are three blocks up on Richard Street. Blue house, there's a sign that says Stella's Music outside. Take her home and make sure she stays there. I'm going to give you Mrs. James' keys to give to Emma, she knows what to do with them."

"Let me go with you Kurt." Blaine asked before he could think about what he was saying.

"No." Kurt said shortly. "You need to take Emma home and make sure she doesn't go anywhere. Neither of you are going to stop me. The minute I let them walk all over me, I'm done for," he said seriously. "We can't let Rachel think you've turned into a bad boy." He added, winking at the boy.

Blaine sighed.

"Besides," Kurt said, placing his hand on Blaine's cheek softly. "We wouldn't want anything happening to that face of yours, pretty boy." He patted Blaine's cheek patronizingly.

Kurt dropped the keys to Mrs. James' car in Blaine's hand and folded his fingers over them.

"The door will lock behind you on your way out, so don't forget anything." He looked at the clock again. "I have to go. Take care of my sister, Anderson. Make sure she does her homework."

Blaine looked at the clock after Kurt strode out of the garage. 4:15. He sighed and shook his head at the door that Kurt had left though. He put his shirt and cardigan back on over his now dirty white shirt. He grabbed his bag, took one more look around the garage and left.

He found Emma's music lessons with little difficulty and sat in a row of chairs in what seemed to be a waiting area. A young girl was waiting with her mother and Blaine smiled at the two of them. He could hear the sounds of Beethoven drifting out from behind a closed door. He didn't have to wait long until Emma came storming out of the room.

She stopped and said a very polite 'hello' to the pair in the waiting room before she grabbed Blaine by the elbow and pulled him out of the house.

"Where is he?" She demanded.

Blaine held his hands up in surrender. "I have no idea. All I know is that he said Azimio had to be reminded that he couldn't talk that way about his friends and family. I tried to go with him and stop him but he wouldn't let me."

"Well we'll just go by the school." Emma said, getting in the car and slamming the door shut.

Blaine just shook his head at her. "I promised your brother that I would take you home and make sure you stayed there. I think it's his way of keeping both of us away."

"Fine," she huffed, crossing her arms and slumping in her seat. She was silent for the rest of the car ride. She even ignored Blaine when he complimented her playing.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" She asked, throwing her arms up in the air in the middle of the kitchen.

"Your homework," Blaine responded pointedly.

"Oh my God, you frustrate me!" Emma yelled. She sent yet another text message to her brother.

"You didn't hear what they said Em. This is just Kurt's way of dealing with it."

"This is Kurt's way of getting himself into trouble. He's always protecting me when I'm just fine. He needs to start thinking about protecting himself! I don't need him."

"If it helps, he thinks he's protecting me too. And Quinn. And I think you need him more than you think you do."

"Whatever, Anderson." She spat at him, bearing a striking resemblance to Kurt.

Blaine bit back a smile. "Homework, Hummel. I'll do mine too." He said sitting down at the table. He waited for Emma do to the same before he started pulling out his homework. He looked at the clock nervously. 4:45, Kurt had left half an hour ago. He bounced his foot and twirled his pencil in his hands. He needed to do something that had him moving.

"How about I make dinner?" Blaine asked, standing up quickly. He began rummaging through the kitchen for sauce and pasta. "Spaghetti sound good?"

!

It was 5:30 when the door banged open and Kurt strode into the kitchen.

"Kurt Hummel, you asshole!" Emma yelled, jumping up and running over to him. "Oh my God Kurt, are you okay?" She asked, taking in his split lip and the way he held his side.

"I'm fine. They got in a few punches and one good kick but that was it." He said as he opened the freezer. He held a bag of pea's to his face and tucked a bag of corn under his arm against his ribs.

"Holy shit, Kurt what happened?" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm fine, Anderson. We met up with our boys Azimio and Ronnie outside the gas station where they stop after practice. We thought we'd just have a little chat about how you treat and talk about a lady but our friends wanted to get physical. That's how I got this." He said pointing to his lip. "Don't worry, Puck had my back and I had his. Ronnie got me on the ground somehow and that's how I ended up with this," he said raising his arm a little to indicate the wound on his ribs.

"You're an idiot Kurt. They are so much bigger than you! You could have been killed." Emma cried as Kurt eased himself in a chair at the table.

"Not true, little sis. They may be bigger but I'm tougher and I have more that I'm fighting for." He glanced at Blaine for a second before looking away.

"And where is Puck? Is he okay?"

"Puck is fine. He's better than I am. We had to make sure that he could play tomorrow night," Kurt smirked with a wink.

"Don't you try to be charming with me Kurt Hummel! Can Z and Ronnie play tomorrow night?" Emma asked, her eyes widening.

Kurt shrugged. "Maybe."

"I swear to God Kurt, if you get in trouble and dad has to come home and we lose the house, or I have to move to Columbus I will kill you!"

"Em, stop, calm down. I'm fine. Z and Ronnie will be okay. I'm not going to get in trouble. Believe it or not I do all of this so I can stay here taking care of you."

He reached his hand out to touch her arm. "Yeah, well maybe I don't need you taking care of me. Maybe I want you to take care of yourself." She yelled shrugging him off. She grabbed her book bag and stormed upstairs, slamming her bedroom door.

Kurt winced as he stood up to go after her.

"Are you sure you're really okay?" Blaine asked him from where he had been leaning on the counter. The door opened behind Kurt.

"I told you I was fine, Blaine."

"Yeah, but why should he believe you?" Quinn said quietly coming into the kitchen. "You always tell us you're fine." She turned toward Blaine. "Thank you, for not saying anything to anyone today about what happened last night."

Blaine nodded his head at her.

"Thank you for making dinner too. I was going to do that."

"How did you know to come over?"

"Puck." She said simply. "He called me as soon as he got home. You can go now Blaine, I've got this."

"It's okay Quinn, he's cool." Kurt said, holding onto his side.

"It's getting late though, I'm sure your sister is wondering where you are." Quinn said lingering on the word sister, staring at Blaine with a look that clearly said 'go home.'

"Yeah… It is kind of late. I still have homework." Blaine stammered, shuffling his feet. He grabbed his book bag from the table and walked toward the door.

"Blaine, wait." Kurt said. Blaine spun around where he was standing halfway to the door to see Kurt place one of his bags of frozen vegetables on the table and begin shuffling over to him. He placed one hand on Blaine's arm and kissed his forehead gently. Blaine let his eyes fall closed at the touch. "Thank you for taking care of Em. I know it couldn't have been easy." He almost whispered.

Blaine nodded. "I'm really glad you're okay. Just take care of yourself, please."

"I really am fine, Anderson. I promise."

Blaine nodded again. "Bye Kurt."

Blaine stopped once more at the door and turned around to smile at Kurt. Kurt gave him a half smile with the good side of his face and gave him a little wave.

"See ya, pretty boy." Kurt said with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And chapter 9! I really like Kurt and Quinn's interaction in this one. Thank you for all of you for your continued reading and reviews! It means so much! As always reviews make the sun shine brighter! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

I do not own glee

Ch. 9

Kurt stared at the door after it closed behind Blaine until Quinn spoke.

"On the couch, shirt off." She ordered.

"I'd rather be in my own bed." Kurt scoffed.

"You are not making it up the stairs like that." She said, tossing the ace bandage that she had gotten out of the first aid drawer from hand to hand.

"Couch, now. Shirt off."

Kurt groaned as Quinn gingerly helped him remove his shirt.

"Jesus Christ Kurt! Steel toe?" She asked upon seeing the angry red welt that covered the top half of Kurt's left side.

"I think so." Kurt said easing himself down onto the couch. "It was Ronnie that kicked me. He always was a red neck." He tried to joke as Quinn moved back to the kitchen.

She rummaged in the freezer for a real ice pack and wrapped it in a dish towel.

"Stupid hick." She said with a forced chuckle, indulging her friend. She removed his peas from his side and held the new ice pack against it and wrapped it tightly with the bandage to hold it on and keep his chest still.

"I couldn't find another ice pack. You're going to have to stick to corn on your face for now. I'm going to heat up some of that spaghetti Anderson made." She switched the television on for him and placed the remote on his stomach.

He flipped though the channels until she returned with a tray. She adjusted him so he was sitting with pillows propped up behind his back and placed the tray over him. "Eat," she instructed. "Careful with your lip though. I'm going to go see how Em is."

"Thank you, Quinn," Kurt said softly.

!

Quinn knocked on Emma's door softly before opening it. The younger girl was lying on her bed with her homework spread out in front of her. Dried tear tracks stained her face. She didn't look up.

Quinn sat gently on the edge of Emma's bed and ran her hand up and down the girls back. "I tried to stop him too. I called him and texted him, but he wouldn't answer. I didn't want him to do it for me."

"I just wish he would think of himself for a change." Emma said, finally looking up at the older girl.

"Do you really think Kurt will ever put himself first?" Quinn asked.

Emma shook her head.

"Z and Ronnie made a really mean comment about me and your brother. After last night, Kurt was really worried about me. He just wanted to make sure that it wouldn't happen again."

Emma was quiet for a moment. "How is he?"

"He's okay. I have him all wrapped up and eating spaghetti downstairs. I sent Blaine home. You shouldn't worry about him so much." She said smoothing her hand over the girl's hair. "He's been taking care of you and himself for over a year now."

"I know," Emma sighed. Her phone vibrated on her bed. "It's Dad!" she whispered as if he could hear her.

"Please don't tell him anything until Kurt has a chance to talk to him." Quinn pleaded.

Emma didn't answer and picked up the phone.

"Hi Daddy!" She said cheerily.

"Hi Emmy Girl." Burt said, happy to hear his daughter's voice.

The two chatted about their days until Blaine asked about Kurt.

Emma bit her lip. "He's asleep Daddy. He had a really long day yesterday. Quinn's over though." She said, knowing that it would distract her father from the subject of her brother.

"Can I talk to her?" Burt asked.

"Sure," Emma replied, handing the phone over.

"Hi, Quinnie Girl." Burt said slowly.

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Quinn said smiling at the nickname. Ever since her father left last year Burt Hummel had been like a father to her, even letting her stay there when things became too much at Pucks before she went to live with Mercedes. "I'm sorry about Kurt. I'm the reason he had such a long day yesterday. I'm afraid I had him up much too late last night."

Both parties knew what that meant without saying it.

"It's okay, Quinn. You guys are taking care of each other right?" He asked. Quinn knew that what he was really asking was whether or not Kurt was taking care of her.

"Of course we are, Mr. Hummel."

"You feel free to stay over again if you need too, okay sweetheart?"

"I think I'll be okay."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too, Mr. Hummel. Here's Emma again." She said, handing the phone back.

"You have all your homework done?" Burt asked.

"Yes, Dad. It's all done."

"Good. We'll I have to get going. I called on my break. I'm working a double because someone on second shift didn't show up. I'll see you tomorrow baby doll. Help your brother with dinner tomorrow if he needs it, okay?"

"Okay Dad. Be careful, have a safe drive tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too, Em. Tell your brother that I love him too."

"I will, night Daddy."

"Good night, Emma."

Emma hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Thank you for not saying anything to him."

"You're welcome. It's not like he's going to be able to hide it from him though. His face is all busted up and Dad comes home tomorrow."

"I know," Quinn said smoothing Emma's hair again, "but this way Kurt will get a chance to talk to your dad and explain it himself. Did you really get all of your homework done?"

Emma nodded.

"I'm going to go check on Kurt. I'll come up and say goodbye if I leave, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll be in Kurt's room watching television."

"Okay," Quinn said, kissing the top of Emma's head before leaving.

She made her way down the stairs slowly in case Kurt actually was asleep. She peered over the couch to find his eyes open, watching Thursday night football. She smiled fondly and lifted the tray of finished spaghetti off of him.

"How does it feel?" She called from the kitchen as she rinsed off his plate.

"Sore." He groaned, wishing he could roll over on his side.

"I'm sure." She said, returning with a wet wash cloth, and two new bags of vegetables. She unwrapped his side, which while the swelling was down was turning a nasty shade of green. She replaced the ice pack with one of the bags of frozen veggies. She took the corn from his face and gingerly wiped off the dried blood around his lip.

"Thank you again Quinn, but I'm fine. You should go see how Pucks doing."

"Puck's fine." She snapped as she worked. "All he has is a black eye. You on the other hand…"

"Are fine." He stated again.

Quinn finished with his face, handed him a new makeshift ice pack, and sat down on the coffee table. She set the cloth next to the corn and reached gently up to move a piece of hair from Kurt's face.

"You kissed his forehead." She said quietly, compassion flooding her eyes as she gazed down at her friend.

Kurt nodded. "I did."

She ran her fingertips down the side of his face. "You must care about him."

"I do." Kurt admitted with a sigh.

"You should hear the way his sister talks about you in glee club." She said, leaning back on her hands, taking them away from his face. "I'm so sick of Rachel Anderson. Sometimes I just want to hit her. I've had to hold Santana back from popping her one a few times."

Kurt snorted a laugh that shot pain up his side. "I know what she says about me. Blaine told me that she thinks I'm going to turn him into someone like me. She thinks I'm scum. That doesn't mean that's what he thinks of me. Blaine's different; he doesn't see me like that."

"You aren't scum, Kurt."

"Maybe I am. I'm constantly pretending to be someone I'm not. If that doesn't make me scum what does?"

"You are not scum, Kurt," Quinn repeated. "You are doing the most that you can for your family and your friends in the best way you know how."

"Maybe the best way I know how isn't actually the best way."

"Kurt," she pushed his hair back from his forehead again lovingly. "I know what Karofsky did to you. I know what he said to you. If you wanted your family to be able to stay here you did what you had to do. I truly believe that. No one could take care of Emma better than you. Hell, no one can take care of me better than you. We love you no matter who you are."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to stop the tear the leaked out of his eye. Neither spoke for a while, and Quinn moved from the coffee table to sit with her back against the couch, her face next to Kurt's.

"I would never let that happen, you know."

"What?"

"I would never let Blaine turn into someone like me. He's too good for that. I care about him too much to let that happen. Me and Puck, we had no choice. He's like you, he still has a chance."

"So do you." Quinn said, reaching back to squeeze his hand.

Kurt didn't respond. Quinn waited until half time of the game to get up.

"Do you think you'll be okay here?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Quinn."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. I'm just going to tell Emma I'm leaving and then I'll head out."

She tromped up the stairs to Kurt's room. Emma was lying on her stomach watching America's Funniest Video's.

"Hey Em, I'm going to get going. Kurt's doing okay. He's still on the couch watching football, but he'll probably insist on coming upstairs for bed. Just make sure to watch him if he won't let you help him."

"Okay," Emma said climbing off the bed and hugging the older girl. "Thank you for helping, Quinn."

"Not a problem, Emmy." She said, kissing her cheek before leaving.

"Hey Quinn." Kurt said as she passed though the living room.

"Yeah?"

"Take the rest of that spaghetti over to Puck so he doesn't have to cook for his mom tonight, will you?"

"Sure thing." She leaned over the arm rest of the couch and kissed his forehead upside down. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay," he resigned.

Not long after she left Emma came downstairs and took her spot on the floor.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry," he said, running his fingers through her hair.

"It's okay," she said, still looking at the television. "I just get scared that I'll lose you sometimes."

"You don't have to worry about that, Em. I'll always be right here."

Emma craned her neck back to smile at her brother. He draped his arm around her and pulled her close, wincing. They watched the rest of the game before Kurt allowed his sister to help him up the stairs and into bed.

!

Blaine watched as his peers made an even wider berth around Kurt and Puck than usual the next morning. Puck's eye was a dark purple and Kurt's lip was still slightly swollen and his cheek matched Puck's eye. His face didn't show any pain, but Blaine could tell that he wasn't letting his left arm touch his side.

He wasn't even talking to his sister. As soon as he got home and had said hello to his mother Rachel had dragged him upstairs to her room and screamed at him for going over to Kurt's when he knew there was going to be a fight.

"I wasn't anywhere near the fight, Rach! I picked Emma up from her piano lessons and took her home. That's it!"

"You're still doing what he says, Blaine," she spat at him. "You're turning into just another one of his cronies. What are you going to do next? Let him have his way with you like he does with all his other guys?"

"Oh my God Rachel for the last time, we are just friends!"

"For the last time, Blaine!" she yelled mimicking him. "Kurt Hummel doesn't have friends, and you most certainly aren't one of them, nor should you want to be. Do you know how much shit he could get you into that could jeopardize your career? Just look at Puckerman! Stuff that could go on your permanent record…" She continued to ramble on about all of the things that Kurt could do to harm Blaine in any way possible but he had tuned her out after she said he wasn't Kurt's friend.

"Yes I am." He muttered to himself, remembering the kiss Kurt had given him on the forehead.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: So this turned out to be a much longer filler chapter than intended, but there were just so many little things that I wanted to include to set up for the next chapter that it kind of expanded. I hope that you enjoy it anyway! Thank you again to all of you who continue to read and review. I'm interested to see what you guys think of the Hummel's as a family now that they're all together! I'm open to ideas on how to develop them more. As always reviews are wonderful! Thank you all again for reading! Enjoy!

I do not own Glee.

Ch. 10

"So, what's on the agenda today?" Blaine asked rubbing his hands together.

"I thought we'd go over the notes like we were going to yesterday," Kurt said.

"No, you idiot, the car. I am not letting you work on anything else in that state. Sit down, relax and just tell me what to do."

Emma snickered at the exchange from where she sat doing her homework in the office. Blaine had parked himself with her and Quinn, who seemed to be warming up to him, in glee club instead of with his sister and had revealed to them his plan to force Kurt to rest.

"Blaine! I. Am. Fine."

"Kurt!" Blaine mocked. "No. You. Are. Not. No more arguments. Sit down in that chair or I swear to God I will kick you in the ribs myself."

Emma burst out laughing and Kurt's face screwed up in pain when he whipped around to glare at her.

"You think this is funny?"

"Not the 'you being in pain' part, but the 'you being bossed around by Blaine Anderson' part is pretty hilarious."

"Ha, ha, ha" he quipped back, sitting down in the chair and scooting it closer to the car. "You are not allowed to mess this up, Anderson."

"Understood, Mr. Hummel," Blaine answered with a comical salute.

Soon Emma was finished with her homework and came over to help Blaine. Not without comment from Kurt, although.

"Don't you ever have a lot of homework?" He inquired.

She shook her head. "Freshmen mandatory study hall. I get most of it done in there. I think I'm the only one who actually does their homework" she said dreamily.

"Fine," Kurt relented, looking back down at the homework he was working on, trusting Blaine and Emma to know what they were doing. "But please let me at least look over that when you're done." He groaned.

Emma and Blaine simply turned up the radio and started singing along to almost every song that came across the Top 40 station. Finally they called Kurt over to inspect the car before deeming their work complete.

"Looks good to me," Kurt said, wincing as he bent over the car and tightened some of the caps. "Are you ready to go kiddo? I have to start dinner yet. Dad should be home around 5:30."

Emma positively beamed. "Yup!" She ran to the office to collect her things. "And you are so letting me help tonight. I don't even have any homework that you can use as an excuse."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he chorused. "Thank you for helping today, Blaine," he said, turning his attention towards the other boy.

"It was no problem, Kurt really. You should be moving as little as possible when it comes to bruised ribs."

"That doesn't exactly fit my lifestyle," Kurt joked. "Are you going to be at the football game tonight? Puck's playing, and the girls are cheering. You could sit with us."

"I'm not sure. I have to see what my mom and Rachel are doing, but I'll text you and let you know," Blaine replied, shouldering his bag to leave. "Take care of yourself, Hummel. You watch out for him Em!" He shouted on his way out the door.

!

"So what are you going to tell Dad?" Emma asked, perched on top of the kitchen counter popping grapes into her mouth. They had just put a chicken and broccoli casserole in the oven for dinner and Burt was due home any minute.

"The truth," Kurt shrugged. "But not about my side. It's okay if he thinks I just got hit in the mouth."

Emma rolled her eyes at her brother. "He's going to be pissed after what happened with Z just a couple of weeks ago."

"I know," Kurt said with a sigh.

As if on cue the front door opened and Burt Hummel stepped though with a large duffle bag slung over his arm.

"Daddy!" Emma yelled, leaping off the counter and running towards her father. He wrapped his daughter in his arms and spun her around the kitchen.

"I missed your hugs, Emmy Girl!" he declared.

"I missed you too, Daddy!"

Kurt slid up behind his sister, and as soon as he set her down Burt engulfed Kurt in a hug. Kurt's face screwed up in pain as his side was agitated but he forced his face to regain composure as his father pulled away from him.

"Oh Christ, Kurt. What did you do now?" Burt asked, cupping his son's cheek and running his thumb over his split lip gingerly.

"It's nothing Dad, really."

"A busted up face is not nothing, young man."

"You don't understand, Dad."

"I know," Burt interrupted. "I never understand. What was it about this time?"

"Quinn," Kurt said quietly. "She had a really hard time last night and then today in school Azimio and Ronnie they…" Kurt trailed off looking at his sister. He didn't want to repeat the awful things that they had said in front of her. "They were terrible, Dad. I wasn't going to let them treat her like that."

"Kurt, I understand that you're just trying to help but it's not like…"

"Not like what Dad? Not like she's family? Not like it's my responsibility? Don't even think for a second that that's not true."

Burt put his hand on his son's shoulder and hung his head. "I know that you did what you think is right Kurt, but you shouldn't have to deal with this stuff."

Kurt began to get frustrated and angry. "Yeah, well I do."

"You're just a kid, Kurt."

"I stopped being a kid the day that truck plowed into Mom." Kurt shot back, turning away from his father, even though it pained him.

"Kurt…" Burt reached for his son's arm again, only to have it pulled away.

"It's fine, Dad. I did what I had to do for Quinn. I'm sorry that it had to happen that way but it did."

Burt's face fell into one of resignation. "Okay, Kurt" he said with a sigh. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad," replied through gritted teeth. "Casserole's in the oven. I'm gonna get started on your wash." He scooped the duffle bag up off of the floor with his good side and left the kitchen for the laundry room.

Burt sat down at the table and took off his hat, placing his head in his hands. He looked up at his daughter, standing nervously at the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

"He wasn't asleep last night was he? He was hurt."

Emma nodded. "Quinn was over to take care of him. She begged me not to say anything."

Burt nodded in understanding.

"We all tried to stop them. Me, Quinnie, even Blaine. He wouldn't listen."

"Blaine?"

"Kurt's English partner, remember? They're becoming friends."

"How's Puck?" Burt asked, automatically knowing that he was the other half of the 'them' Emma was talking about.

"He's fine. Just a black eye."

"How about your brother? Is he really okay?"

Emma nodded. "He'll be fine. You know how he gets around this time of year."

Burt nodded his head gravely again. Next Thursday would mark the two year anniversary of the day Elizabeth was hit head on by a drunk driver in a truck. Kurt would brood for two agonizing weeks, until the anniversary of her death, with his birthday right in the middle of it all.

Kurt slumped down against the washing machine and gripped his side. It stung like crazy from his father's hug and hauling his duffle bag. He was going to have to sneak the ice pack up into his room tonight after the football game. He unzipped the bag and started sorting the laundry into light and dark piles. He had just placed the load of whites into the washer when Burt yelled to him that the oven was going off. Sighing, he placed the dark wash into a basket and made his way slowly back into the kitchen.

The conversation at the dinner table between the two men was forced and consisted mostly of what work Kurt had done at the garage during the week and what he had scheduled for the weekend. Nevertheless, Kurt was still thrilled to have his dad home for a little bit.

They sat at the football game together as a family, some of the ease seeping back into their relationship as they yelled at the referee's together. Emma just sat on the other side of her father and rolled her eyes. All of her friends were walking around together, but this time with her dad was something she cherished. Kurt had scanned the crowd for Blaine, but had received a text half way through the game saying he couldn't make it.

!

Kurt had Burt settled in the living room with a beer and college football before he chanced sneaking his ice pack upstairs. He slid it up the side of his shirt and walked quickly behind the couch.

"Shower, Dad. I'll be back down in a bit." He explained, moving up the stairs as fast as his protesting body would allow.

"You're going to kill yourself, you know," Emma smirked, leaning against the door frame to her room.

"I have an ice pack. I'll be fine by tomorrow, Em."

"You could just tell him you know."

"No. He'll only worry when there's no reason too. He doesn't need any extra stress."

"Whatever," she relented, holding her hands up in surrender before going back downstairs.

Kurt let the water gently massage his side and face in the shower before washing himself carefully and stepping out. He was just about to text his sister to see if she could come up and wrap his side up again when his father knocked quickly on his door and entered.

"Christ Almighty, Kurt! I thought you said you were okay!" Burt roared, taking in the large green bruise covering his son's side.

"I'm fine, Dad. It's just a bruise."

"Like hell it's just a bruise. Your ribs have got to be bruised. Did you go to the emergency room at all last night?"

"No, Dad. I'm fine. There's nothing that they could do anyway except tell me to ice it. I'm sure they're not broken."

Burt just hung his head and shook it. "I can't believe you kid. You let me hug you like that. You did all of my laundry already. Christ Almighty," he repeated. "In bed, now. Let me strap that ice pack back on you." He said, picking up the ice pack from the dresser.

For once, Kurt didn't argue with his father because he was physically being taken care of by someone other than Quinn. Soon, Kurt's side was wrapped back up and he was propped up against his head board. Burt sat next to him on his bed and Emma was stretched across the bottom of it watching Ohio State play Michigan State.

!

Kurt awoke to find that at some point during the night, his dad had undone his dressing enough to remove the ice pack and had wrapped him back up. His side felt slightly better than the day before but he knew that he had agitated it too much yesterday. He threw on his closest t-shirt and a pair of jeans and eased his way down the stairs.

"No way, kid" Burt said immediately. "You are staying home and in bed all day. I don't want you moving more than to go to the bathroom or get food. You're on bed rest."

"Dad, the garage…"

"Will be fine without you for a day. Besides, I'm taking Emma with me. She can help out. You are going back upstairs. I'll be up before I leave with an ice pack. I got some more at the store this morning, so they'll be in the freezer if you need them. If you can't get it wrapped back up just hold it there against a pillow or something okay?"

Kurt groaned out an "okay," and nodded his head in defeat.

!

There was only so much Saturday morning Food Network Kurt could watch before he went insane. He had already traveled downstairs for a new ice pack and had it propped up against his side with a pillow. He didn't want to risk bending over his DVD shelf to look for something to watch. He was bored out of his mind. Puck could bring his X-Box over, but he was at an all day football practice.

**Come over?**__He texted Quinn.

**Sorry, Mother/Daughter church picnic… barf. **Was what he received back.

Kurt turned his phone over in his hand musing his next move.

**Dad found out about my side and put me on bed rest. Entertain me please?** He sent to Blaine.

**I'll be right over. Was just about to send out an SOS to get away from Rachel. ;) –B**

Kurt chuckled, instantly regretting it.

**Key's under the flower pot. Let yourself in, I'm upstairs. **

Kurt groaned and leaned his head back on his pillows. His feelings for Blaine were becoming confusing. At first he was just another hot gay kid. Then he was a hot gay kid who was his English partner. Then he was a gay kid that he had to protect from bullies. Then he was a gay kid dealing with his unaccepting family and past demons. Then he was his friend and someone to lean on.

Kurt didn't think that he would ever reveal his true self to anyone but his family, Puck, and Quinn. He never thought that he'd have someone that would understand the way Blaine did. He had presented his real self to Blaine and he hadn't judged him. He may have thought that he was an idiot for acting the way he did but he understood his need to protect himself from everyone and everything. So why didn't he feel the need to protect himself around Blaine?

Kurt's thoughts were cut off as Blaine popped his head in the door, holding a glass of juice.

"Hi there, sickly!" He proclaimed, bright eyed and smiling.

Kurt let out a huff and rolled his eyes. "I am not sick. I'm injured."

"And whose fault is that?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his bare chest and didn't answer.

!

"What about, 'I Feel Pretty'?" Rachel asked. She was standing on the stage that their father had made for her in the finished basement.

"I don't know, Rach," Blaine responded, agitated. He didn't even feel like being around her with the way she had been on his case about Kurt. Sometimes he just wanted to scream in her face that she didn't understand Kurt because she didn't know him, but he knew it wasn't his place to tell all of Kurt's insecurities to his sister just to get her off of his back.

"What is this audition even for?" He rubbed his forehead.

"Just in case Mr. Shue makes me audition for my sectionals solo to make it seem like anyone else had a fighting chance."

Blaine rolled his eyes and decided to play devil's advocate. "What if you don't get a solo for sectionals?"

Rachel's draw dropped. She snapped it shut quickly and shook her head. "I will have a solo at sectionals. What you should really be worried about is whether or not you will have one."

Blaine resisted the urge to rub his forehead again. "I have more important things to think about than glee club."

"Like Kurt?" She snapped.

Yes, Blaine thought. Like Kurt. Like, wondering if Kurt is doing okay. Was he in a lot of pain? How did his father take seeing that'd he'd been in another fight? Was he at the shop or was he taking it easy? Was his hair perfectly coifed or beautifully messy like it was after he got done running his hands through it while working on a car? Whoa, where had that one come from? Of course Kurt was attractive, he'd thought so the very first time he'd seen him even if he had been belligerent. But, he'd watched as that façade peeled back and faded away. Kurt was no longer the bad boy who ignored him and put his boots on his desk. Kurt was a friend who was struggling with way more than any sixteen going on seventeen year old should.

Kurt was a beautiful boy with a kind soul who had the ability to understand him like no one else could, not even his twin sister. He knew when something was bothering him. He knew when to gently prod him for an explanation and when to leave him to his own thoughts. Kurt understood what he had gone though at his old school and his need to start fresh at McKinley. He could laugh and joke with him even when there was something serious hanging in the air over their heads.

"Yes, Rachel," he said, a dopey smile forming on his face. "Like Kurt."

"I told you he was bad news, Blaine."

"And I know he's not. You don't know him like I do. And believe it or not, I am his friend. Just because you're daddies little girl who sits on her high horse you do not get the right to judge people and look down on them like he thinks he has the right to."

Rachel was shocked. Her younger brother had never talked to her this way before. He'd always gotten in trouble for his temper.

"Just because you don't understand someone, doesn't mean they're bad. I love you, Rach, and I know you're just concerned about me but I'm a big boy and I can handle myself."

His phone buzzed in his hand and he looked down to see a message from Kurt flash across his screen. His smile turned bright again and he quickly replied back.

"I'll see you later, Rachel. I'm going to my bad influence's house to make sure he's okay."

He tromped up the stairs heavily and grabbed coat out of the closet.

"Mom!" he yelled into the kitchen. "I'm going to Kurt's! I'll be back later."

"Okay dear! Be careful! I love you!"

Blaine smiled. God, he loved his mom.

He let himself into Kurt's house and stopped in the kitchen to fill a glass of juice for his friend. He walked up the stairs quietly, feeling awkward in the almost empty house. A door halfway down the hall was slightly open and he could hear the voice of Rachel Ray drifting from it. He craned his neck around the entrance to see if Kurt was inside.

Kurt was propped up on his bed, shirtless. A gigantic bruise stuck out around the edges of an ice pack that was held in place with a pillow. Blaine's eye's drifted from the bruise to Kurt's chest. He knew that the boy was toned from his muscular biceps and forearms but Kurt's chest was beautifully pale and sculpted. His clearly defined abs met the prominent V of his hips impeccably. He tore his eyes away from Kurt's exposed torso and gazed upon his face. He seemed to be deep in thought and Blaine could tell his hands had found their way to his hair. It was mussed perfectly. Blaine couldn't believe the wonderfully gorgeous boy lying in front of him was his friend.

"Hey there, sickly!" he forced himself to say instead of fussing over Kurt's injury, drawing attention to himself. He decided then that it didn't matter what his sister said, it didn't matter what anyone else thought, it didn't matter if Kurt was hurt physically or mentally, somehow he was going to take care of this boy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: An entire (shorter) chapter of no one but Kurt and Blaine! Maybe these boys will finally get their acts together! Thank you to everyone who has continued to read and review the story! It means so much, but I'm selfish so I will keep asking you to please review because it just makes everything better! I hope you guys like this chapter because I really do.

I do not own Glee.

PS: It's the PA Farm Show this week so my updates may come a little slower. Never fear I am writing, just not as much as fast. Enjoy!

Ch. 11

Blaine sat cross-legged at the end of Kurt's bed with all of the Shakespeare notes he had written down for Kurt and a bowl of popcorn spread out in front of him. Kurt's laptop was perched on his lap, thankfully partially hiding his exposed chest from Blaine's view.

"Do we seriously have to do this now?" Blaine whined. "It isn't due for months."

"It's just a rough draft. I'll edit it for the final copy and then help you write the speech. You'll be happy when it's done and we're not scrambling like everyone else."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Blaine groaned in defeat. He threw a handful of popcorn into his mouth and munched loudly.

"Slob," Kurt muttered kicking him lightly. The movement of his legs made the papers that Blaine had carefully arranged shift over the bed.

"My system!" Blaine cried, scrambling to put papers back in order.

"You are such a dork," Kurt commented.

"You're the one insisting that we get a project done, months before it's due, and I'm the dork?" Blaine asked, raising one of his perfect eyebrows. "Yeah, right."

"Just get yourself organized, Anderson."

The boys spent the remainder of the morning and into the afternoon composing their rough draft for their Shakespeare project. Throughout the process Blaine had moved from the bed to the floor to the bed to the floor and back again. He had even wondered downstairs to replace Kurt's warm ice pack with a cold one and deliver left over chicken casserole for lunch and cookies. Kurt finally closed his laptop as Blaine shuffled all of his pages in order and threw the entire stack to the floor. He stretched out along the bottom of the bed.

"Are you done now Mr. Wiggles?" Kurt asked playfully.

"Yes I am, thank you very much. I've never actually just sat down and done an entire project in one sitting before. I get too antsy."

"I could tell." Kurt replied, shifting slightly so he could look down and see Blaine. "So, what was Rachel doing that was so terrible that you jumped at my beck and call?"

Blaine laughed. "She was trying out audition songs for her solo in glee club. She said she had to make it seem like Mr. Shue didn't just give her the solo. I think she might actually have to work for it this time though. Emma is an amazing singer."

Kurt's smile became soft. "She really is. She sounds so much like our mom. She sang to us both when we were little and we just sort of picked it up. Emma's voice is so beautiful. That's why it killed me that she had to give up voice lessons if she wanted to stick with piano."

"She plays beautifully too." Blaine said wistfully. "I heard her when I went to pick her up on Thursday."

"Mom started that too." Kurt said, his voice becoming distant. He chuckled to himself. "Dad thought she was insane when she told him she got a piano for free. Some old man down the street was moving into a nursing home and had to get rid of it. We just had to pay to have it moved over here. We always joked that the piano was her third child. We even named it Julie, after Julie Andrews, but Dad insists on calling it Drew."

"Is that her?" Blaine asked, pointing to the picture on Kurt's bedside table of him and a woman sitting on a piano bench.

Kurt just nodded, picking up the picture and running his fingers around it lightly. He set it back down quickly and shook his head.

"So, I know about how awful your dad is and I know I can't stand Rachel, tell me about your mom."

Blaine's face lit up. "Mom's my rock," he said definitively. "She's been there for me since the day I came out a couple of months before my thirteenth birthday. She was in the office so many times about the bullying and taunting before anything big happened. The administration always said that it was just boys being boys. I think they had that mentality the Middle School was all about survival of the fittest and if you were gay then you just weren't fit."

Blaine shrugged. "Anyway after the dance she even tried to sue the school but they got out of it because technically it had happened off school grounds because Daniel and I were waiting across the street. There were no other witnesses so they got off scot free. Dad just wanted to send me to Dalton and let Rachel continue at Carmel where her 'budding singing career' would be recognized but Mom forced him to move so that I wouldn't be anywhere near the violence."

Blaine snorted a laugh. "It's not like it stopped that Jesse St. James kid from messing with her anyway."

Kurt laughed and then pressed the ice pack closer to his side. "I was in the parking lot when she got egged. It was one of the funniest things I've seen in my life."

Blaine just glared at him. "I couldn't believe they did that to my sister. At first I thought that it was because of me. Vocal Adrenaline wasn't involved in any of the tormenting that went down 'cause they're a high school club but I wouldn't put it passed them.

"Well," Blaine continued. "Mom supported the move to Lima, she helped ease me into life at Dalton. She supported my decision to leave Dalton. She's always there to listen. She tries like hell to keep my dad and Rachel in line. I just appreciate the heck out of her. I really do."

Kurt smiled softly. "I'm glad that you do."

He took a deep breath making his final decision to talk to Blaine about his mom. "It will be two years ago on Thursday that my mom's accident happened. She had gotten off of work early and was headed to the grocery store. Some drunken moron went through a red light when she was turning in an intersection and hit her head on." He was sure that Blaine had heard this story from Mercedes but for some reason he felt the need to tell it himself. "She was in a coma for two weeks before she just couldn't hold on any longer. I was fifteen when she died and Emma was twelve."

Kurt stared straight ahead at the blank television screen. He knew that if he looked at Blaine's concerned face doing the math in his head he wouldn't be able to keep from crying.

"So your birthday…"

Kurt bit his lip and nodded. "My birthday is October seventeenth. She died on the twenty third."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt." He didn't know what else to say.

A tear rolled down his cheek. "That's part of why I wanted to get the rough draft done this weekend. After Thursday I'll be miserable for two weeks. I can't help it. Last year Quinn basically lived with me that week after my birthday, it was before Finn told her parents, and we sulked and ate ice cream and watched terrible movies all week."

"It's okay, Kurt," Blaine said, gently putting a hand on his friends knee. "I'll understand if you don't want me around." He tried to smile comfortingly.

"I wish you could have met her." Kurt said, ignoring Blaine's comment. "She was the most amazing woman. Beautiful, talented, head strong. She never put up with my dad's macho crap, that's for sure. He used to hate it when I would rather play tea party with her and Emma instead of play baseball with him. She told him that we would do things as a family, so we all had tea parties as a family and we all went to the batting cages as a family. We have a page in our photo album with all of us in feather boas and floppy hats right next to one where we all have helmets and mists on.

"I don't think that it was really a shock for either of them when I came out over the summer before I started at McKinley High, but she was there for me. If we watched a movie together she would point out a cute boy and giggle over magazines with me. She was like your mom when it came to the bullying. I tried to hide it from them as much as I could because Dad had just gotten a warning about his blood pressure from the doctor and I didn't want to stress him out. She always saw right through me though, even if it was only for a couple of weeks."

Kurt's eyes were welling with tears now and Blaine scooted up the length of the bed and sat by Kurt grasping one of his hands.

"It just got so hard after she was gone. We didn't have her income and there were hospital and funeral bills to pay. We had just got the house a couple of years ago and suddenly we were in danger of not making our loan payments on it. I tried so hard to help Dad as much as I could because I knew about his blood pressure and I didn't want to lose him too. We sold a lot of my designer clothes on eBay. I sold my Xbox. We sold Mom's car. It still wasn't enough to pay the bills with the money that the shop was brining in alone. Dad had to move to Columbus to get a job that would let us stay in the house, but he couldn't afford to commute everyday and we didn't have the money to move up there with him.

"Those first couple weeks without him were a mess. I was still in school full time. I made Emma get off of the Middle School bus at the High School and wait in the office for me and take the bus home with me because I was too worried about something happening to her. We would have the bus drop us off at the garage and I would do inspections and oil changes and stuff. Usually a neighbor would give us a ride home at night. Mom had been teaching me to cook before she passed away but I learned a lot fast after she died and Dad left.

"I started getting picked on really badly, but Dad wasn't there during the week and there was no one to turn to. Then everything happened with Karofsky and I just snapped. I was working so hard to keep my family together even though we were apart. I was trying to keep my sister fed, healthy, and happy. I was trying to keep both of our grades up. I was trying to keep the garage going. I was trying to keep my Dad from having a heart attack. I was trying so hard and he could have taken it all away like that."

Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes, and even though it pained him to, he twisted himself so that he was leaning against Blaine's chest. He fisted Blaine's t-shirt in his hand and held on. Blaine's arm wrapped around him and rubbed his back lightly, easing the pain slightly. The only other person he had confessed this to was Quinn and he hadn't even told her absolutely everything. He had come to her rescue by extension with Puck, knowing that it was Puck's baby the moment Quinn found out she was pregnant. She had had her own issues to deal with and didn't need his.

"Shh, Kurt. It's okay. Please calm down; you're going to hurt yourself." Blaine whispered, trying to sooth the boy. Under Blaine care and comfort Kurt's wracked sobs began to slow and his breathing evened out.

"What was the use of being strong for everyone else when I couldn't even be strong for myself?" Kurt whispered. "That was what I told myself at the time." He continued, louder. "It's what I thought right before I chased him down the hall and attacked him."

Blaine didn't know what to say so he just wrapped his friend in his arms and held him tighter.

"Ever since then, I've been as strong as I've needed to be, for myself and everyone around me. I can't let anyone take away what I've worked so hard for."

Kurt's whispered breath tickled Blaine's neck and he suddenly became acutely aware of the fact that he was holding McKinley's famous bad boy crying, shirtless in his arms.

"For what it's worth, I'm proud of you. I am so proud of you for what you did to keep your family together. You must take after your mother because you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met." Blaine said into the top of Kurt's hair, letting the soft strands brush against his lips as he spoke. He kissed the top of his friends head gently, his lips lingering.

"I would never not want you around, Blaine" Kurt whispered.

Blaine tilted his head to let his cheek rest on top of Kurt's head as his face screwed up in confusion. Kurt seemed to sense the disconnect.

"Earlier, you said that you would understand if I didn't want you around for a while." He reached up to where Blaine's hands over lapped on his upper arm and laced their fingers together.

"I would never not want you around."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Another filler chapter to get us though the evening at the Hummel household and to give some more info on everybody's favorite Puckasaurus. Sorry it's been so long, the Farm Show and the weekend after were hectic as all hell. Thank you so much to those of you sticking with me and reviewing! It makes rays of sun shine out of Darren Criss' hair. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

I do not own Glee

Ch. 12

Blaine held Kurt in his arms until the boy shifted around to get comfortable and fell asleep with his head on Blaine's stomach. He gazed down at Kurt and couldn't help but feel something for him. Kurt was so strong and beautiful. He really was an amazing person. What Kurt needed right now was a friend. He didn't need a relationship to make things more complicated. Unless Kurt initiated a romantic relationship he would be nothing more than a supportive friend.

Kurt's phone vibrated on the side table again, but the boy didn't stir. Quinn had been calling and leaving messages since Kurt had fallen asleep. The phone buzzed once indicating another message and immediately started vibrating again. Blaine sighed and eased himself out from under Kurt, careful not to disturb him. He needed his rest. He padded out into the hall and answered the phone.

"Hello"

"Who's this? Where's Kurt?" Quinn's frantic voice filled his ear.

"Quinn, it's okay. It's Blaine. Kurt's asleep. He's fine."

"What the hell are you doing there, hobbit?" Quinn asked strictly.

"He texted me to come work on our English project. His dad found out about his side and made him stay in bed all day, so when you and Puck couldn't do anything I came over. After we finished we talked a little bit and he fell asleep."

"How is he?" Quinn asked cautiously.

"He's doing okay. He was really tired. He um, he talked about his mom some."

He heard Quinn release a sigh. "It's that time of year again."

Blaine nodded but realized the girl couldn't see him.

"I'm glad you were there with him. He needs someone like you. Thanks, hobbit."

Blaine smiled despite the nickname. "Not a problem, Quinn. If you ever need my help with anything just let me know."

"Like that will ever happen." Quinn snorted. "Just tell Kurt to text me when he wakes up. See ya around, Anderson."

She hung up before he could reply and Blaine looked down at the phone in confusion. It was amazing how Quinn, Puck, and Kurt could go from being the most caring, sensitive people to closed off and cold in a matter of seconds. He understood that it was a defense mechanism that helped keep people at a distance but he knew that he would never be able to just turn off feelings, especially his feeling for Kurt.

Blaine sighed and steeled himself, giving his whole body a slight shake before returning to Kurt's room. He found the boy stretching and shifting himself to a sitting position again.

"Morning, sleepy head," Blaine joked, plastering a grin on his face. It killed him to see his friend in pain.

"How long was I out for?" Kurt got out through a yawn.

"Long enough for Quinn to get out of her church thing and call you thirteen times," Blaine said, tossing the phone onto Kurt's lap. "You're supposed to text her. I answered because I was afraid it would wake you up."

Kurt glanced at the clock. "No, it's good that I'm up. I have to start dinner."

Blaine just looked at him, cocking a triangular eyebrow.

"Every Saturday since Dad moved to Columbus I've made a big roast beef dinner like the kind real families have after church on a Sunday. Mom used to do it Sunday evenings and I didn't want to lose that. Usually I put it in the slow cooker before we go to the garage but I didn't this morning so I have to get it in the oven."

"Kurt, I really don't think that your dad would mind if you guys didn't have a roast beef dinner this week. You should really be taking it easy."

"I don't know how to take it easy!" Kurt cried. "All of this lying in bed is causing more mental damage than it is helping me! I just need to do something, and I don't think moving around a kitchen is that detrimental!"

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's frustration and held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, but at least let me wrap your ribs back up before you go down."

Kurt slumped back against the headboard in submission. "No ice, though" he muttered. "I'm freezing my ass off."

Blaine laughed at his friend again as he moved to wrap the ace bandage securely around his ribs and chest. He had a hard time not making eye contact with Kurt and forced himself not to let his fingers ghost over the beautifully soft skin of Kurt's chest any longer then needed. He clipped the bandage into place and stepped back to find a hint of red gracing Kurt's cheeks as they moved over slightly labored breaths. Blaine smiled sheepishly and turned his head away quickly.

"Come on, Anderson," Kurt said, breaking the ice that seemed to have formed between them momentarily. "Let's do some cooking. If you're staying for dinner, you have to earn your keep," he said with a wink.

Kurt cursed himself for blushing. Why did Blaine's fingers have to feel so perfect on his skin? No, stop that Kurt, he thought. There is no way you are getting involved with a boy as perfect as Blaine and dragging him down with you.

!

Kurt stood at the kitchen counter, sick of sitting all day, as Blaine insisted on lifting anything heavier than a container of spices. He hauled the roast beef out of the fridge and into a baking pan for his injured friend. Kurt got to work coating the meat in spices before handing it back to Blaine to put in the oven.

Soon Kurt was back to his flirty self and he and Blaine were moving around the kitchen joking around and listening to music while the roast cooked in the oven. Blaine's phone buzzed with a text from Rachel.

**Dad called. He said he was sorry again. Where are you? Will you be home for dinner?**

"I am so sick of Rachel it's not even funny," Blaine groaned.

"Welcome to the rest of McKinley High," Kurt retorted sarcastically. "What'd she do this time?"

Blaine shoved the phone under Kurt's nose.

"She's just so controlling and in my business all the time, just 'cause she's two freaking minutes older than me. She knows how my dad feels about me but she still thinks the sun shines out his ass."

Kurt snorted back his laugh, and turned serious.

"What about your mom? How does she deal with your dad?"

"I don't know. She doesn't put up with it. She's always yelling at him that I'm the same person that I always was. They fight about it all the time, they just don't know that I can hear them. I mean it's not like he doesn't love me, he's just been a homophobe all his life and he doesn't know how to handle me being gay."

"Blaine, you being gay isn't something that your dad should have to 'handle.' He should just love you for you, like the rest of us do."

Blaine ignored the last comment and continued talking about his parents. "To be honest I think that with all of the fighting and him making comments to me if it wasn't for Rachel I think they'd be divorced and I'd be living with my mom right now. Sometimes I don't know how they stand each other or how he stands me.

"It's so hard to be in the same room with him without it being awkward. Either we're not talking, or he's making pointed comments about girls, or calling someone a fag around me."

Kurt's eyes widened. "What?" he questioned sharply, not wanting to believe what Blaine had just said.

Blaine bit his lip and nodded.

"That's ridiculous, Blaine." Kurt reached out and put his hand on his friends and squeezed. "If you ever need a place to get away from it our door is always open."

Blaine nodded again.

"Anytime okay?" Kurt pressed, wanting to make sure that Blaine understood.

"Okay," he said quietly. He glanced down at their still connected hands.

Kurt sensed the awkwardness building in Blaine's eyes. "Want to help me peel potatoes?" He asked trying to make the boy comfortable without moving his hand.

"Sure" Blaine said, wanting to move away from the subject of his father. He stood, letting his hand fall from Kurt's to retrieve the potatoes from the cupboard he had seen them in earlier.

Once again the boys transitioned into the ease of their friendship as they worked on peeling and boiling the spuds for mashed potatoes.

"This is a lot of food," Blaine commented, standing back to observe the stove full of potatoes, corn, string beans, and a pot of gravy.

"We're cooking for six." Kurt informed him. "Get back to whisking." He ordered, prodding Blaine back towards the stove and the gravy.

"Six?"

"On a Saturday after dinner I always pack Dad a lunch for sometime during the week and take the rest of the leftovers to Puck so he doesn't have to cook for his mom either Saturday night or Sunday afternoon and they get to have a nice meal."

Blaine cocked his head, silently asking Kurt to explain further.

"Pucks mom, Judy, works ten hour second shift days six days a week so she doesn't get off until 11:00 at night. Puck makes her dinner because she's always so exhausted. He's not exactly good at it though and I save him the trouble whenever I can. They also have trouble having nice things to eat so I always send leftovers down there. Besides, his mom works at the potato packaging factory just outside of Lima so she brings us free potatoes all the time. It's a trade of sorts."

Blaine nodded his head slowly in time with his stirring.

"His dad took off when he was really little and it's been just him and his mom ever since. Normally he works at Sheets & Things but during football season he puts all his attention into practice and games. He figures a football scholarship is his best bet of getting out of Lima and giving himself and his mom a better life. That's why I took the brunt of it on Thursday. I wasn't going to let him not be able to play yesterday. He's going to get somewhere and I'll do everything I can to help him."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What are you going to do after graduation? You're too smart to take over your dad's shop full time and take care of Emma."

Kurt sighed deeply. "Hopefully my grades will be enough to get me a full scholarship to somewhere. I'll go anywhere that's paying. If it's Ohio State I can go to the Lima campus and live at home to be with Em. It's not like she'll need it, though. She'll be a junior. I just don't like the idea of her giving things up the way I had to. I'd love to major in Bio but realistically I'll probably end up doing a nursing program and hopefully one day go to med school."

"Med school, wow."

Kurt snorted. "I don't have any fantasies of it actually happening. I'm going to help my Dad out as much as I can. That's my first priority above everything else. If that means being stuck in Lima then that's what it means. It is what it is."

Sometimes Blaine felt helpless to do anything but nod in conversations like this with Kurt. He could sympathize with Kurt's situation but he had never been in one like it nor did he expect to be in one like it. He knew full well that as long as he kept under the radar with his dad he would pay for his tuition at any school that he wanted to go to. His mom would make sure that he could declare whatever major he wanted even if his dad didn't approve. He knew that Kurt was just talking and wasn't looking for advice or input, but sometimes he felt bad that he couldn't be of more help. This was the way Kurt's life was. He knew there was nothing he could say that could help the boy, so instead he just nodded for what seemed like the millionth time that evening.

Kurt proved himself once again to be the master of conversation diversion, ice breaker, and mood lightener.

"We could work on some Physics after dinner. I know you don't have your stuff but I have my book and the syllabus that you guys are following and I can help you out with anything you know you're having trouble with. If no one's going to let me do anything useful I can at least work ahead."

"Sure," Blaine said, nodding his head with a grin. "Is this gravy done yet?" He asked with a laugh, just realizing that he had been stirring throughout their entire conversation.

Kurt burst out with a short laugh. "Yes, Blaine. I'm sure the gravy is thick enough by now."

!

Kurt was standing at the counter mixing the mashed potatoes, swatting at Blaine next to him trying to scoop out samples with his fingers, when his father and sister came through the door a little after six.

"Kurt Elijah Hummel, just what do you think you're doing?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide and his expression became panicked. Blaine tried not to laugh; he had never seen anyone make the bad boy panic before. Kurt quickly shoved the masher into Blaine's hands and sat down at the kitchen table.

"Sitting here, keeping still like a good kid while I force Blaine to make dinner for us."

Burt snorted. "I'll believe that when my hair grows back."

Blaine let out a laugh that he just couldn't contain. Kurt's father was as sarcastic as his son.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Burt."

Blaine strode over and shook the man's hand. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

This time it was Kurt who could barely hold onto his laughter. It was so different seeing one of his friends shake his father's hand. Burt always hugged Quinn and kissed her cheek, and he and Puck had some sort of fist bump handshake that they did whenever they saw each other. This just seemed so, formal.

Burt laughed softly. "If you're a friend of Kurt's, god love ya, call me Burt. Quinnie is the only one I can't get to stop calling me Mr. Hummel at least once every time she sees me."

Blaine just nodded with a smile stretched across his face.

"Dinner's ready guys," Kurt interrupted. "We can set the table if you want to wash up."

Dinner went well. Blaine could clearly see the love that was running through the small family. Burt doted on Kurt and Emma endlessly. He asked them every question possible about their weeks wanting to be filled in on every detail of their lives that he had missed. Blaine watched as Kurt tried to make everything seem normal for Emma, not even wanting to let her pile seconds onto his plate. He saw a defiant stare settle in Emma's eyes, determined to help her brother even if it was just giving him more mashed potatoes.

He knew that this family loved each other despite the hardships they had faced. What he was really surprised about was how easily the conversation included him instead of flowing around him. He was asked his opinion on cars and football teams. Burt inquired about his classes and after he learned that he shared them all with Kurt teased him saying that he needed to keep Kurt on track. He asked about his family, friends, and Dalton. It was one of the most pleasant dinners Blaine could remember ever having.

After dinner Kurt packed Burt's lunch of leftovers and piled the rest into containers to take to the Puckerman household. Blaien helped Emma clean up as they forced Kurt to sit in a chair and watch.

"I really am fine, guys."

Emma rolled her eyes at Blaine. "We've heard that one before, Kurt. Sit back, shut up, and let someone else do some work for a change. It's not like I've never washed dishes before."

"That's because I'm instilling responsibility into that thick skull of yours," Kurt joked, standing up and tapping the top of his sister's head.

"Oh my God, Kurt, don't you ever sit still?" Blaine asked, as he dried his hands with a dish towel and threw it down in frustration.

"Nope," Kurt said, popping the 'P' with his lips. "Beside's I have to take this to Puck's." He grabbed the stack of containers.

"No you're not!" A booming voice called from the living room.

"What?" Kurt asked, whipping his head around to stare through the entrance to the living room.

"You heard me. You're not driving like that. I'll take it over later."

"I'm fine, Dad," Kurt groaned. "Em and me took the bike to school on Friday." Kurt bit his lip knowing in an instant that he had said the wrong thing.

"Kurt that is so stupid. You put yourself and your sister in danger. What if you wouldn't have been able to steer?"

"I was fine, Dad." Kurt said through gritted teeth. "If I didn't think I was okay to drive I wouldn't have. You know I would never let anything happen to Em."

"I know Kurt but I still don't want you driving until at least Monday when you have to. Even then you can take your car."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Fine. Just make sure it gets there."

Blaine piped up, interrupting the small fight. "I can take you drop it off," he offered, waving his index finger in the air timidly to get Kurt's attention. "I was headed out anyway and it's really not that far away is it?"

"It's a little bit over five minutes to drive, but not over ten." Kurt confirmed.

Blaine shrugged. "I'll take you."

Kurt smiled softly. "Thank you, Blaine."

"Thanks, son!" Burt called from the couch. "You just saved me a trip." He heaved himself off of the couch and walked towards the boys. "So we'll see you Friday night at the game?" Burt questioned, clapping Blaine on the back. Blaine's heart secretly soared. His own father never bothered to call him any terms of endearment, let alone son. He would also never voluntarily sit through an entire football game with his gay son.

"Yes sir." Blaine confirmed.

"I told you son, it's Burt."

"Sorry, Burt. It was very nice meeting you."

Blaine held out his hand again only to have Burt raise an eyebrow at him. Now he knew where Kurt got it from. Burt curled his hand into a fist and held it out for Blaine.

"Enough with the handshakes, this'll do just fine." Burt said, touching his knuckles against Blaine's. "Maybe one day, me and Puck will teach you the rest of it."

Blaine smiled widely. "Thanks Burt. I'll see you Friday. Bye Emma!" He called out as Kurt stacked containers in his arms and walked out the door behind him. He placed everything safe in the back seat and got behind the wheel to find Kurt smiling at him from the passenger's seat.

"He likes you." Kurt said.

Blaine smiled nervously. "How can you tell?"

"You got a nickname." Kurt said simply.

"A nickname?"

"Son. I'm kid, Em's kiddo, Quinn's Quinnie, and Puck's sport. You're son."

Blaine's nervous smile grew wider. "I really like your dad."

Kurt chuckled. "Everyone does. He's like magnet for people without dads." Kurt stopped quickly. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to say that you didn't have a father, it's just Puck and Quinn their dad's are gone and your dad…" he trailed off not knowing what to say.

Blaine reached across the consol and gripped Kurt's knee. "It's fine Kurt." He assured him. "I think you need to amend your statement. Your dad is a magnet for people with daddy issues. Lord knows I've got them." He said turning the conversation into a joke.

"It's cause your dad is like the perfect father," he continued. "You're really lucky to have him."

"I know," Kurt said softly.

Blaine's hand squeezed Kurt's knee again.

"Left up here," Kurt instructed, giving directions until they pulled up to Puck's house.

Blaine gazed cautiously at the trailer that had been converted to a house with the addition of a foundation and an addition in the back.

Kurt's eyes grew steely and cold as he watched Blaine's reaction.

"Not too comfortable in the wrong side of town, Anderson?" He asked, successfully resisting the urge to call the shocked boy 'rich boy.'

Blaine swallowed his alarm. "Nope, I'm fine."

"Good." Kurt said, opening the car door.

Blaine followed suit and took the containers of food out of the backseat. Kurt pounded on the door until Puck emerged in a wife beater and sweatpants.

"I see the hobbit is making deliveries throughout the shire," Puck commented, glaring at Blaine.

"Chill, Noah," Kurt said. "Dad wouldn't let me drive so Blaine brought me."

Puck just shrugged. "I heard Pop's wasn't too happy with our actions Thursday evening," he said as he took everything from Blaine's arms. They followed him into the kitchen as he piled everything into the fridge. "He called to make sure I was okay and ask me to come help out tomorrow. Said he wasn't sure how much he wanted you to do."

"I told him I was fine."

"Obviously he didn't believe you." Puck snorted crossing his arms. "Anyway thanks for the roast beast, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Kurt groaned.

Blaine just laughed as the two boys walked out of the door.

"You really hate taking it easy don't you?" Blaine asked, once in the car.

"I just don't like not being able to pull my weight."

"Honey, I think you pull more than your fair share of weight."

Kurt shrugged but didn't say anything. They were silent the rest of the way to Kurt's, comfortably listening to the radio.

Blaine pulled up to the house and got out to walk Kurt to the door.

"I'll see you Monday," Kurt said, standing in front of the door, not really wanting to go in and leave the boy who was becoming his best friend and more.

"Monday it is then. Have fun with Puck at the garage tomorrow, and please please please try to take it easy," Blaine pleaded.

"I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises," Kurt said with a wink. "I'm sorry we never got to that Physic's homework."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine said, waving his hand in dismissal. "I have all day tomorrow to work on it now that I can take a break from English until you have a final copy we can base a speech off of."

Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his friend. Both pulled back slightly at the same time to kiss the other's forehead. They stopped just before their lips touched in the middle of the actions.

Blaine smiled, their lips not moving away from their closeness. "I was going to kiss your forehead."

Kurt bit his lip and nodded slightly. "Me too."

Blaine sighed. "I guess it's hard to tell who's taking care of who anymore."

Kurt nodded again. "I don't mind taking care of you, Blaine," he whispered, so close that Blaine could feel his breath on his lips.

"I don't mind taking care of you, Kurt," he whispered back.

Kurt stopped himself from claiming Blaine's lips and instead buried his head in the boy's neck, tightening his arms again in a hug. He felt Blaine's arms constrict around him too, and he sighed.

He pulled away and stepped back. "See ya, Anderson." He kissed Blaine's forehead.

"Later, Hummel." Blaine stepped forward and kissed Kurt's forehead before retreating down the porch steps to his car.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys another kind of fillerish shorter chapter. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing consistently! It means sooo sooo much! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

I hope we all liked the latest episode of Glee (if you got to see it), which by the way I do not own.

Ch 13

Emma stood on her tip toes and wound her arms around her father's neck as he stood by the front door with bags slung over his shoulders.

Burt reached his arms around and physically detached his daughter's arms and stepped back from her. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and lovingly tucked it behind her ear.

"I'll see you next weekend, kiddo."

Emma bit her lip and nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

Kurt stood with Puck behind him, leaning against the doorway to the living room watching the pair. He tried so hard to keep Emma's life normal and free of sacrifice, but this was the one thing he couldn't ignore or protect her from. Every Sunday night at seven, their father would sling all of his bags onto his body at once and walk out of the door for the week. It killed Emma every time.

"I love you, Dad," she sniffed, clinging to him once more.

"I love you too, Em" he said into her ear, kissing her temple. "Be good for your brother okay." He stepped away from her hug again.

Emma nodded and wiped her eyes. "Promise."

"Good," Burt said with a watery smile.

He held his arms out again and Kurt stepped into them as Burt held him lightly, careful not to bother his son's side.

"Take care of your sister, okay?"

Kurt nodded into his father's chest.

"I love you, kid," he said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"Love you too, Dad," Kurt said, stepping away.

"Have a safe trip, Pops" Puck said from his place in the doorway. He came forward to touch his knuckles with Burt's completing the handshake by pulling his elbow to his body as if celebrating. Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"See you next weekend, Noah. Good luck on Friday."

"Thanks," Puck replied beaming.

"Love you guys," Burt said, backing out of the door.

"Love you," they all mumbled.

!

Monday morning Kurt walked down the hall with Brittany and Santana on either side of him. Blaine stood at his locker ignoring Rachel's prattering about what their Dad would possibly bring her back from China this time. Kurt winked at him as he walked by and Blaine could feel the blush rise to his cheeks.

_I don't mind taking care of you, Blaine._ Kurt's words had echoed in his head all day Sunday. All he could think about was how close they had been to kissing until Kurt hugged him. He had wanted to badly to just hold onto Kurt forever and never let go.

Down the hall he heard the trio break out into a round of laughter. Blaine sighed and his shoulders sagged slightly. The Kurt that he knew and was falling for was so different than the Kurt he knew at school. He wished Kurt had the opportunity to be himself at school instead of what people like Rachel saw him as.

He found his thought wondering to Saturday night again. If he and Kurt _had_ kissed was there even the possibility of them being together during school? Would Kurt set aside his image of promiscuity for him? Would being in a committed gay relationship bring even more harassment that Kurt would have to deal with? Would it make Kurt feel like he had to protect him from the same harassment?

Blaine shook his head at his thoughts as he closed his locker. He was thinking too far too fast. Besides, he knew exactly what he would do. There was no denying that he was falling for the bad boy and he knew that even if their potential relationship had to be kept secret he would do it for Kurt. If he could bring an ounce of happiness into the boy's life he would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what the cost.

!

Just as he had on Thursday, Blaine made an excuse to leave lunch early, hoping to catch Kurt for a few extra minutes before he left the building for the garage. Kurt wasn't outside his own locker so Blaine made his way to his, stomach twisting in knots, hoping he would be standing there as cocky as always.

"Afternoon, Anderson" Kurt said, nodding his head at his friend slightly. His back was pressed up against Rachel's locker and he had somehow opened Blaine's for him. It was odd to see the boy without his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Smooth, Hummel, real smooth. Breaking into my locker is a sure fire way to show me how much you really care about me" Blaine joked with a wink. If Kurt could play the flirting game he could have some fun with it too.

Kurt threw his hand to his heart playfully. "Oh, Blainey, I knew you'd be the only one to understand."

Blaine shook his head and laughed as he went about exchanging his books. "How are your ribs?" He asked, turning the conversation serious.

"Hurt like hell, but I'm getting there. Quinn thinks he might have cracked one, but I think they're just bruised. She was over last night and googled it, says it'll take a week for the pain to go away." He shrugged. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You'd get better a lot faster if you just took it easy." Blaine chided.

"I can't afford to take it easy." Kurt said simply. "We've been over this before, darling. It is what it is."

The hall started to flood with students coming from lunch and classes. Blaine opened his mouth to retort but didn't get anything out before Kurt was bidding him goodbye, shoving his hands into his pockets, and striding swiftly out of the building.

Blaine let out a small groan of frustration and hit the back of his head against his locker. What had he expected? For Kurt to give him a hug and kiss his forehead before he left? He hit his head on his locker again. No, certainly not in school, but maybe something more than his old custom of saying goodbye shortly and walking away. Blaine let his head fall to his locker once more and let it rest there, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"You okay, Blaine?" He heard a gentle voice ask. He opened his eyes slowly and looked to his left to find Quinn, resting against the locker next to him where Kurt had been moments ago.

He smiled softly. He was sure it had taken a lot for her to express care for him. "I'm fine."

She laughed a barely there chuckle. "Now you just sound like Hummel. He must be rubbing off on you." She joked, nudging him with her elbow. "Come on," she said, jerking her head in the direction of the classrooms. "Puck's with Brit and San. You can walk me to Spanish."

She tucked her hair behind her ear away from her eye and looked up at him carefully, as if asking for permission before linking her arm in his and pulling him away from his locker. For the first time ever when he walked down the hall people moved out of his way instead of having to push through people. He was sure that before people had 'accidentally' knocked into him, but today his path was clear. He had Quinn Fabray on his arm, more importantly he had Kurt Hummel's favorite girl on his arm.

!

Kurt looked up from where he was working in shock as Blaine strode through the door to the garage. Em smiled at him and waved and he stopped at the door to the office, leaning against it with his back to Kurt to talk to her for a few moments.

Their project was almost done. Kurt had the rough draft at home and had only done one revision. It wasn't done yet so there was no way they could write a speech off of it. What the hell was Blaine Anderson doing in his shop? And why the hell was the way he was leaning against that door seem so sexy?

Kurt was shaken from his thoughts as Blaine's sweet laughter filled the air. He looked up again to see Blaine discarding his messenger bag onto a chair and striding over to him.

"What do we have today, doctor?" Blaine asked, patting the roof of the car, with a bright smile plastered all over his face.

Kurt could do nothing but blink at the boy for a few moments before composing himself.

"Um, trans- transmission," he said shaking his head to clear it. "First gear is shot."

"What can I do?" Blaine asked, rubbing his hands together, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. His hands swiftly unbuttoned his cardigan, which he threw on top of the car.

Kurt couldn't help but wish that his friend's cardigan was coming off for a different reason, as Blaine stood in front of him in a fitted black t-shirt that showed off his body perfectly.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked abruptly.

"Helping," Blaine explained, obviously. "Do you not want me here?" Blaine stammered, now unsure of himself. "I mean, this is kind of our thing. I come after here after school and we work on homework and cars and…" he trailed off, shifting his body slightly toward the door. "I can go…"

"No!" Kurt managed to get out without pleading. "No, it's fine. I just thought that since we didn't have a final copy of the paper to write a speech based off of you wouldn't want to come, because we don't have the project to work on." Kurt rambled.

Blaine's sweet smile made Kurt want to take him in his arms and kiss him for all he was worth. "Of course I want to be here. I love working on cars with you. Friends do that right?" He asked raising his eye brow adorably.

"Yeah," Kurt hesitated. "Yeah of course, could you wheel that took kit over here?" He asked, coming back to his senses and pointing to the wheeled cabinet.

"Sure thing," Blaine said with a smile that he couldn't wipe off of his face.

As they left the garage for the respective homes that evening, Blaine got what he had been after all along. A tight hug and a kiss on the forehead, which he eagerly returned.

A/N: I've never prompted a question at the end before but I'm curious, do we like the way Blaine's feeling for Kurt are progressing or is it too serious too fast? Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello all! Another new chapter! Thank you to all of you who are reading and reviewing! Please continue to do so because your opinions mean the world to me! I thought I'd intro the chapter with a little timeline and explaining:

Thursday 12 (Anniversary of accident) Tuesday 17 (Kurt's birthday) Monday 23 (Anniversary of death)

Also Mr. Anderson's job is based off of my Uncles. His company is based in America but produces its products out of China. As President of Production his office is based out of Columbus but he travels to China often to oversee operations.

I don't own Glee.

Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Ch. 14

"Blaine Everett Anderson!" Rachel said sternly as he entered the house. What did she do? Sit at the top of the stairs and just wait for him to come home.

"Oh my God, what is it this time Rachel?" He drawled, kicking his shoes off lazily and hanging his coat in the closet.

"Who did I see you walking down the hall with today?" she inquired sharply, following him up the stairs.

"I don't know, Rachel," he said, bored with their conversation already.

"Oh I think you do, Blaine."

Blaine yanked the door to his room open and Rachel tottered in after him.

"What do you want from me Rach? Should I list all of the people I was in the hall with today?" He asked sarcastically, flopping down onto his bed.

"You, Mercedes, Kurt, Sam, you and Finn, Kurt…" he counted off on his fingers slowly.

"Quinn Fabray!" She screamed at him impatiently, standing over him. "You were walking down the hall arm and arm with Quinn Fabray. What the hell were you thinking?"

"That she's one of Kurt's friends and she wanted to talk to me so she walked with me. It's so not a big deal."

"Not a big deal! Not a big deal? Are you serious, Blaine? Do you know what people will start to think about you?"

"Do I care?" he asked mockingly.

"You should! They're going to think you slept with her and if you've slept with her then you might as well have slept with Brittany and Santana and you're gay so they'll probably think you've slept with Kurt and then everyone will just think you're no good just like they are."

Blaine shot up in bed. "They are not no good!" he yelled at her. "How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"I don't know who the hell is painting the picture of sunshine and roses for you, baby brother, but here are the facts. Quinn cheated on Finn and got pregnant last year with Puck, who's been in juvie, Santana's family is from Lima Heights, Brittany is as dumb as a rock, and Kurt ran someone out of the school and got suspended!" She yelled in frustration.

Blaine couldn't take it anymore. He leapt off of his bed and stood tall in front of his sister. "Why can you only ever see what you want to? How can you be this selfish? Quinn made a mistake and she spends every day of her life regretting what happened and missing her daughter. Puck makes dinner for his mother every night at eleven so she doesn't have to make herself something after getting off of a ten hour shift that barely pays for the bills. Santana has no control over her family's living conditions and Brittany is a wonderfully sweet girl. And Kurt," tears began to well in Blaine's eyes at the thought of just how much Kurt had gone through in two short years. "Kurt does everything! He's in advanced classes, he does an independent study, he works, he cooks, he cleans, and he takes care of his little sister and his father. He protects his friends and himself and he expects absolutely nothing in return. Kurt Hummel is one of the single most amazing people I have ever met in my entire life. So you can say whatever you want about whoever you want, but you leave Kurt alone."

Rachel crossed her arms over herself at the attack. "You can defend them any way you want Blaine, but the truth's the truth. I know what was happening when you were at Dalton, and I called Dad to tell him what you've been up to while he was away."

"What?" Blaine practically screamed. "What the hell did you tell him?"

"I told him that you were falling into the wrong crowd at school. I told him that you spend all your time with a boy who got suspended in his freshmen year and his friend who spent time in a Juvenile Detention Center the same year. I told him that you went over there when you knew there was going to be a fight. I told him that you were walking around with a girl that was pregnant last year. What did you expect me to do, Blaine? I'm worried about you. I told him everything."

He couldn't stop his tears now. "You had no right to do that," he growled. "You're my sister, Rachel. What I expect of you is to be on _my_ side. You're _supposed_ to be on my side, but you aren't. You only care about what you can see on the surface, not what makes me happy. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about, and I don't know if you haven't noticed but my relationship with Dad is not the best. So this isn't helping anything. Why don't you just mind your own business and stay the fuck out of mine!"

Blaine stomped around his room, opening and slamming drawers as Rachel stood with her mouth gaping. He shoved the clothes he had gathered into his messenger bag sitting by the door while slinging it over his shoulder and striding out of his room. He swiped at his tears angrily on the way down the stairs. His mother was on her way to Columbus to pick up his father from the airport the next day so he left the house without notice, knowing that he would dread returning to it tomorrow evening with his father home.

He pulled out his phone as he made his way to the car. Kurt answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" His sweet voice filled Blaine's ear, calming him instantly.

"The offer to stay with you, does that still stand?" Blaine asked, without any introduction.

"Of, of course," Kurt got out, not able to keep the shock out of his voice. "Em, come stir this," Blaine heard Kurt say.

"Are you okay? What happened? I thought your dad was on business in China?" Kurt ran through his questions rapidly.

"He's coming back tomorrow," Blaine said stonily. "And Rachel decided that it would be a good idea to tell him that I'm falling in with the 'wrong crowd' at school." Kurt could practically the air quotations around wrong crowd. "I just, I cannot be in the same house with her all night. And I'd really like to see you because who knows what's going to happen after my Dad gets home."

"Yeah, that's fine Blaine, come on over. We're having mac and cheese for dinner. If you don't like that I can make you something else." Kurt said, trying to keep the conversation light while he knew Blaine was driving.

"No, I um, I love mac and cheese. I can't believe you eat it though. You're always eating that rabbit food."

Kurt sighed into the phone. "Well it's not going to be the easiest week around here and Em loves it. With the leftovers I usually bread them and fry them to make mac and cheese bars for her so I thought I'd do that for her Wednesday night for Thursday. Plus, I make it with wheat pasta."

Despite his distraught condition, Blaine smiled. "You are the best big brother ever, you know that right?"

Kurt shrugged. "I do what I can. Hey I have to go add the cheese to the sauce before it starts to burn. You'll be here in a couple minutes?"

"Yeah, I'm about half way there."

"Okay, I'll see you soon. Please be careful" he stressed, knowing that under normal driving circumstances there was no way Blaine should be half way to his house already.

"Hey Em," Kurt said coming back into the kitchen where Emma was still stirring his cream sauce. "Blaine's coming over to spend the night, Rachel went all crazy on him and he just needs a place to crash."

"Rachel's a bitch." Emma muttered, stepping away from the stove to let Kurt take over, reminding him so much of himself during the conversation he had had with Blaine the week before.

"Emma Loraine Hummel! Did you just say what I think you said?"

Emma shrugged. "She is!" She insisted. "You should see her in glee club. 'Rachel Anderson this, Rachel Anderson that. My brother, Blaine Anderson this, that, and the other thing.' It's so annoying! And she's on his case like all the time. 'When are you going to be home, Blaine? Where are you going after school, Blaine?'" She mocked in an imitation of Rachel.

Kurt tried to hide his snigger from her. "Still," Kurt chastised. "That's Blaine's sister, and even if he's angry at her right now, we shouldn't make fun of her." He said, trying to be the bigger person in front of his sister when all he wanted to do was push Rachel down a flight of stairs for hurting Blaine.

"Kurt you beat people up for looking at you the wrong way, and you expect me not to say anything when someone is being a bitch to the same person you felt the need to protect?"

"Shut up, Emma. You are not going to turn out like me, okay? You are going to be a nice, polite, respectful young lady with her whole future in front of her. Do you understand me?" He yelled in frustration.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"Do you understand me?" He asked more forcefully.

"Yes. I understand."

"Is your homework done?" He asked.

"Yes." She said shortly.

"Is there anything you need help with?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Emma, please. Please don't be like this. You know that I don't want you to turn out the way I did. You deserve to grow up and get out of this town doing what you love to do. That's not going to happen if you turn out like me, and being mean to people and justifying it by my actions is the first step." He stepped towards her cautiously and his tone turned soft. "You are so much better than what's been handed to you Em." He said, smoothing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"So are you," she whispered quietly.

"Thanks, Em," he said smiling, before dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "But it is what it is and if one of us is getting out of this joint it's gonna be you. You've got so much talent."

Emma opened her mouth to retort when Blaine came through the door.

"Nice of you to join us, Anderson," Kurt joked, smiling brightly at the sight of his friend.

Blaine couldn't help but smile back. "Yeah," he scratched at the back of his neck nervously. "After you said 'be careful' I noticed that I was going a little bit too much over the speed limit."

"I figured," Kurt said with a chuckle. "Drop your stuff and come here. Hold this pot while I scrape the cheese sauce out of it onto the pasta." Kurt ordered.

Blaine obeyed immediately. He loved that he wasn't treated as a fragile piece of glass by Kurt, even when he was hurting. His friend always knew how to make him feel welcomed and comfortable.

Emma rolled her eyes at the boys, who were smiling at the light touch of their sides that the closeness provided them.

"I'll be in the living room reading if you need me."

"Okay!" They both yelled turning their heads in sync to watch her leave the room with smiles on their faces.

"Oh my God. You guys need to stop doing that. You look like you're my gay dads who are way too excited that I'm going to read a book."

Kurt and Blaine stopped what they were doing and looked each other up and down before turning back to Emma, and burst out laughing. It was all they could to do keep a hold of the cookware they were holding. She rolled her eyes again and walked into the living room.

"You're still doing it!" She called.

Making dinner went the way it would any other night in the Hummel household. After the macaroni and cheese was placed in the oven to bake the boys sat down at the kitchen table with their homework. Burt called while they were working and Kurt talked to him for a few moments before passing the phone off to Emma. Blaine didn't think Kurt's schedule would have changed unless he came bursting in through the door crying. They talked about casual things as they worked on their homework. Kurt could sense that Blaine didn't want to get into anything too heavy before dinner. Besides, he had obviously just gone through the drama with his sister. Kurt wasn't going to make him relive it if he didn't have to. He'd come here to get away from it, after all.

"Emma, dinner!" Kurt called into the living room as Blaine pulled the pan out of the oven, still refusing to let Kurt lift anything. Kurt sneakily tipped the sauté pan of wilted spinach into a serving bowl before Blaine could see and set it on the table. Blaine glared at him and smacked his arm lightly when he turned to the stove and noticed the empty pan.

"Still doing it," Emma sang under her breath as she pulled out her chair to sit.

At dinner the trio talked about school, glee club, whether or not spinach was gross or not, and the book the Emma was reading.

"I have _Mockingjay_, if you want to borrow it when you've finished the second one." Blaine commented as he helped Emma clear the plates away from the table and stack them by the sink.

"That would be awesome! I'm on the wait list for it at the library but Mrs. Dobson said the girl on the list in front of me always brings books back late."

"Sure thing," he said flashing his custom wide toothed Blaine grin.

"How about we let Emma do the dishes since we made dinner, and set the table, and helped clean the table off?" Kurt asked, tilting his head toward his sister.

"Kurt, you don't need to make it seem like you're asking me just because company's over. You cook the grub, I do the dishes. It's only fair."

"Thank sis," Kurt said. "We'll be upstairs if you need us."

"Can I use the computer when I'm done, or do you need it?" Emma asked to Kurt's retreating back.

He stopped in the doorway and turned. "You can use it, but please not past nine-thirty," he said looking at the watch to see that it was seven, "because it…"

"Rot's my brain and keeps me up." Emma recited the words by heart.

Kurt smiled and nodded in agreement. "You got it! Bed by ten please," he said before disappearing.

Blaine had already carted his bag up to Kurt's room and was sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed when Kurt entered. Kurt turned the television on to the pregame show for Monday Night Football.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, sitting down on the bed next to his friend.

Blaine shrugged. "I mean, I know she doesn't like you guys but I never thought she'd tell my dad. She doesn't even know you."

"Not many people do," Kurt mused.

"I just wish that everyone could know you the way I know you," Blaine said quietly, letting his head rest on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt's arm found its way behind Blaine's back and he pulled him into his good side. "If they knew me the way you know me, I'd get beaten up."

"Nah," Blaine scoffed. "I'd protect you."

"Oh would you now?" Kurt flirted.

"You bet. I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you." His tone turned serious. "It kills me to see you in pain, Kurt."

Kurt shrugged, making Blaine's head move with his shoulders.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Emma. I always have a hard time starting on my birthday. Her worst time is the days leading up to the accident because she hates remembering those last days with our mom."

"Were they fighting?" Blaine asked curiously.

"No," Kurt said wistfully, remembering a scene Blaine couldn't see. "The opposite really. Emma had a big recital coming up. She was singing and playing in it. She and mom were spending almost all of their time together to prepare for it. The concert was the night before the accident."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt."

"It's just, it's easy for her to remember because she can remember the songs she sang and played that night. She remembers mom's fingers on the keys next to hers and her hand on her back adjusting her posture. I mean, I remember all those things too, just not from the night before the accident."

Blaine didn't know what to say so instead he just let one of his arms drape over Kurt as he curled into him more.

"I don't know why you put up with my problems when you've got so much of your own to deal with."

"I told you I didn't mind taking care of you, Blaine. Besides, your problems are real. They matter to you, so they matter to me. What do you think you're Dad will do when he gets home?"

Blaine shrugged. "Yell at me like no tomorrow. Then he'll ground me and tell me that I can't see you, but he works in Columbus and doesn't get home until after me anyway. He'll be back to China in a few months. Mom won't care if I see you because she knows it makes me happy. She said she noticed it. When we were making breakfast on Sunday morning, she said this is the happiest she's seen me since I transferred from Dalton."

"I'm glad I can make you happy," Kurt said, his hand from the arm around Blaine's back rubbing up and down his friends bicep.

Kurt's cell phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to look at the number before answering it. He spoke for a few minutes before holding the speaker to his chest, and tilting his head toward Blaine, whose head hadn't moved from his shoulder.

"Do you want to get out of here and we can both stopped being depressed? One of Dad's friend's cars broke down and he wants me to tow it and fix it tonight if I can. You in?"

Blaine nodded his head against Kurt's shoulder before removing it, his soft hair brushing against Kurt's neck.

Kurt finished up his conversation, jotted down an address and hung up the phone.

"You do towing and repairs at night?" Blaine asked as he climbed off of the bed.

"I never turn down a job," Kurt explained pulling a sweatshirt over his head. "Not when I have cell phones, internet, piano lessons, and glee club performance outfits to pay for. Besides, I like it. There is nothing more calming then working on a car in the middle of the night. Don't worry, you'll see what I mean. All your problems disappear working on a car when you know no one else is around."

He threw an extra sweatshirt to Blaine. "Here, it's going to be chilly."

"By the way," he added as they were about to leave the room. "If you would have said no, I wouldn't have gone."

!

Kurt was right, Blaine decided as he crawled into bed shortly before one in the morning while Kurt checked to make sure Emma was asleep. Working with Kurt on the car in the dead of night with only the crickets chirping around you had an incredibly calming effect on him. Soon after, Kurt slid into the queen sized bed next to him. Kurt automatically pulled Blaine's back flush against his chest like he would do with Quinn. The shorter boy smiled at the gesture and gripped Kurt's forearm with his hand. Kurt's forehead came to rest against the back of Blaine's neck as they drifted off to sleep.

In the middle of the night Blaine felt the bed sag with extra weight, but Kurt's arms were still around him.

"I miss Mom," came Emma's tiny whisper from behind Kurt.

"I know," Kurt whispered back.

Blaine felt Kurt's arms leave him and the bed jostled around for a moment while the siblings rearranged themselves. He felt a new body curl up against his back and an arm drape over him.

"Sorry, Blaine" she said softly.

"It's okay, Em" he said latching onto her arm the same way he had with Kurt earlier.

He felt Kurt pull his sister to him in a hug as she shifted away from him slightly.

"What were you rehearsing that day?" Kurt asked.

"Le Mis' On My Own" Emma responded.

"She was so proud of you that night, Em," Kurt said, his voice turning thick with emotion. "You should have heard her, Blaine. She blew the whole audience away. She accompanied herself singing On My Own from Le Mis'. She closed the recital."

"I'm sure it was beautiful," Blaine agreed.

Emma let out a watery laugh. "You two are so my gay dad's." She joked once more.

All three chuckled before latching on to each other and drifting into a peaceful sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey all! Thank you for all of the amazing reviews that I received for the last chapter! It means so much that I have continued support on this story. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter because I really like it. Please review and let me know what you think or offer any suggestions! Thanks again for reading!

I do not own Glee.

Ch 15

Emma woke early the next morning sandwiched between two bodies. At some point during the night Blaine must have rolled over because both boys had their arms draped over her, with their fingers resting gently on each other's forearms.

She tried to wriggle out from between them without disturbing either but it was to no avail. Kurt's eyes blinked open wearily and locked on hers.

"Morning Em," he whispered stretching away from her and Blaine.

His action almost sent him rolling off of the bed until Emma latched onto him and heaved him back up. Her shoulder knocked into a startled awake Blaine and sent him almost sprawling onto the floor. Kurt quickly reached across Emma and grabbed his waist, hauling him onto the bed. All three sat silent for a minute, Emma holding onto Kurt's arm, and Kurt reaching across the bed latched onto Blaine's waist, before they broke out into a round of laughter that brought tears to their eyes.

Kurt clutched at his side painfully as he tried to control his breathing. Emma scrambled off of the bed quickly.

"I'm getting you pain killers," she explained as she shot out the door. Blaine could hear her feet pounding down the stairs at the end of the hall.

"You can get a shower if you like," Kurt offered the boy in bed next to him.

"Oh, okay, sure," Blaine responded timidly. He wished there was something he could do for his friend.

"There's an extra towel and washcloth in my closet," Kurt said, pointing towards a door on the wall directly across from the bathroom door.

Blaine moved his tired body out of bed, almost tripping over the pair of too long sweatpants of Kurt's that he had worn to bed. He was halfway to the bathroom when he heard Emma come tromping back up the stairs and into the room.

Blaine closed the bathroom door behind him and leaned against it with a smile on his face. He could hear Emma fussing over her brother and several mumbled 'I'm fines' from Kurt. He turned the water on and stepped under the spray trying to focus on the great night he had had with Kurt instead of the awful day he would have at home this evening.

Kurt got up off of his bed as soon as Blaine came out of the bathroom door.

"There's gel on the dresser to tame that mop if you need it, Anderson," Kurt said, ruffling Blaine's still wet curls with a sweet laugh.

Blaine thanked him and moved to stand in front of the mirrored dresser to tame his frizzy locks into neat curls.

Kurt showered quickly, trying not to think about how gorgeous Blaine had looked with his wet locks clinging to his forehead, and the way his navy polo had clung to his body in just the right way. He emerged from the bathroom to find Blaine buttoning a gray cardigan over his polo.

Blaine almost let his jaw drop at the sight of a shirtless Kurt coming out of his bathroom. His hair was still wet and had been perfectly mussed by his towel. The dampness of his body only helped to accentuate how defined each muscle on the boy's chest and arms was and made the discoloration of his bruise contrast even more against his pale skin. His fitted dark wash jeans hung low on his hips, revealing the band of teal boxer briefs above them. He forced his fingers not to fumble over the last button on his sweater.

He was holding his towel in one hand and his crumpled ace bandage in the other. He held it out to Blaine shyly.

"Do you think maybe you could wrap me up for school?" He asked hesitantly. "Emma had it a little too loose yesterday and it didn't really help at all." Kurt explained. "You did it perfectly on Saturday," he added.

"Yeah, sure," Blaine said, hoping he sounded more confident then he felt. He took the wrap from the taller boy's hand as Kurt toweled himself off one more time for good measure.

He worked slowly but surely, trying to repeat the same level of pressure on Kurt's chest that he had created over the weekend. Once again, as his fingers graced over Kurt's delicate skin, his stomach turned into a sea of knots. He wanted so badly to trail a path of kisses behind his fingers, but he kept his face set, gazing at Kurt's chest, never meeting his eyes. He knew that if he looked into those amazing blue pools he wouldn't be able to keep himself from kissing the bad boy.

"There you go!" he chirped, a little too happily, as he secured the bandage.

If Kurt noticed that his voice sounded off he didn't acknowledge it. "Thanks man," he said, before pulling a cream Henley over his chest instead of his customary t-shirt. He moved to the mirror to style his trademark coif, and Blaine couldn't help but marvel at how beautiful Kurt was, even with clothes on.

"Come on guys, we're gonna be late," Emma said, sticking her head inside the door just as Kurt was putting the finishing touches on his hair. "I think we slept in a little too long with all the cuddling," she joked.

"Okay, kids, let's go." Kurt announced. They all shuffled down the stairs, grabbing pop tarts and granola bars on their way out the door.

!

Blaine watched Kurt kiss the top of Emma's head before she veered down the hall that housed the freshmen lockers. They met up with Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Puck at the beginning of the junior hallway. Brittany immediately jumped on Kurt's good side and started chatting animatedly about the tea party she had had with Lord Tubbington. Quinn was already latched onto Puck's arm and her eyes told him that she may not have been having the best morning. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw Kurt's concerned eyes fall on her and she gave a small shake of her head.

"Well good morning, Anderson," Santana purred as she sidled up next to him and linked their arms together.

"Morning, Santana" he muttered nervously.

"How was your stay at Hummel's?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows suggestively as they strode up the hall with her pack of friends.

"Umm, fine…" he replied, confused.

"Did you let him tap that ass?" She asked huskily.

"Knock it off 'Tana!" Kurt yelled from beside them. "You'll traumatize the poor boy," he said with a wink towards Blaine.

"Whatever," Santana said, waving him off.

Blaine blushed at the conversation, not entirely sure if he was comfortable with being led around by Santana. Then again, the look on Rachel's face when she saw him walking down the hall with her made it all worth it.

!

"Blaine" his father said sternly as he walked through the door. Rachel stood just behind him at his shoulder. He hadn't talked to his sister all day, even choosing to sit Kurt's friends at lunch instead of with Rachel and her friends.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to imagine his last few precious moments with Kurt at the garage. Kurt's hands were gripping his biceps as he leaned in to kiss Blaine on the forehead. Blaine thought that his lips had lingered for just a second longer than usual and had repeated the timing in his own kiss.

"Yes sir?" Blaine asked, standing tall.

"We need to have a talk about your actions at school. My office, now."

Rachel tiptoed after them all the way down the hall. Blaine was sure that after the door closed she would have her ear pressed against it in anticipation.

His father sat at his desk, folding his hands together on top of its wooden surface. Blaine felt a strange déjà vu from when his father had discussed his coming out with him.

"Your sister tells me that you are keeping unacceptable company at school." It wasn't a question. "Your mother and I agreed to let you transfer out of Dalton because we thought that you were responsible enough to make the change. Were we mistaken?"

"No sir." Blaine said in a monotone.

"Your sister questions the moral character of your friends." Blaine could hear the sneer in his father's voice when he said friends. "Should your mother and I have any reason to question your moral character?"

"No sir."

"You were working on a project with the leader of this gang, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Is the project complete?"

"Almost, sir."

"You are not to see this boy outside of school. I trust you have sufficient time in school to work on this project."

"No sir." Mr. Anderson's eyes widened in shock at his son's response. "He leaves school to go to work after lunch. He's on the work study program. I have to go to his work or his house to work on the project with him. We don't have time in class unless we get done with the lesson early."

"I do not want you associating with these people any more than you need too. Your sister told me that you were walking down the hall with a girl who had a baby last year." Mr. Anderson's voice was rising slightly.

"She had a question about school," Blaine lied. "She's in my biology class."

"Do not make excuses, young man. You are a member of the Anderson family and gay or not you still have a reputation to uphold," his father all but shouted.

"So that's what this is really about. Me being gay! Just because I'm gay doesn't mean that you have to, what was it? Oh yeah, question my moral character! I'm not sure what Rachel told you, but I haven't done anything wrong. I'm in glee club with her, I'm still making straight A's, and I haven't gotten into any trouble at school. There is nothing wrong with the people I hang out with, they just put on a tough front at school."

"You don't need to be hanging around anyone who needs to put on a tough front. What does that say about them?"

Blaine's face turned bright red. "It says that they're just like me!" He screamed. "Except opposite, because I'm actually being myself at school and I put the front on around you! And you expect it of me. I'm gay Dad, so stop expecting me to act straight around you, if that's even a thing. I don't act gay or straight, I just am. I'm just Blaine, and for you to expect anything more or less of me is wrong. Why can't you just understand?"

"What I don't understand is why you feel the need to raise your voice to me."

Blaine threw his hands up in the air and let them fall back at his sides. "I'm done." He said simply. "I'm done trying to be the perfect son and please you, because obviously it's not working. I'm not going to sacrifice _my_ friends to make _you_ feel like you're upholding the family name and you have the perfect little family. Family is supposed to make each other happy and support each other, but the only one you support around here is Rachel."

With that Blaine turned around and stormed out of the office, nearly slamming the door into Rachel who had been waiting on the other side.

"Thanks a lot, Rachel," he sneered as he rushed past.

He ran into the kitchen where he found his mother with open arms. He let himself fall into them.

"I'm sorry, honey. I tried to talk sense into him all the way home from Columbus. I'm so sorry."

She held him in her arms and rocked him back and forth making soothing noises in his ear. Eventually she pulled him away and wiped the tears off of his cheeks with her thumbs.

"I love you, sweetheart. No matter what. I love you."

"I love you too, Mom," he sniffed, before placing his head back on her shoulder for a second. "I'm just gonna go upstairs, okay?"

"Sure, sweetheart. I'll bring you something to eat later, okay?"

Blaine wiped his eyes and nodded. He left the kitchen, once again ignoring Rachel's prying eyes as she stood in the doorway. He had just closed and locked his door when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

The number wasn't familiar. "Hello?"

"Hi there, Sonny! It's Burt."

"Burt?"

"Kurt and Emma's dad. Emma gave me your number. I just got off of the phone with her and she said you helped Kurt out with my buddy Endzo's car last night. Thanks a lot, son, I appreciate it. I know sometimes it's hard on him."

"N- no problem, Mr. Hummel," Blaine stammered, shocked at the phone call.

"It's Burt, son. Listen, anyway I have to go. I just wanted to call and say thanks. I'll see you Friday at the game, right?"

"Right," Blaine confirmed. "You have a good night, Burt."

"You too, son."

Blaine hung up the phone with a smile on his face, and immediately hit Kurt's speed dial.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry for the wait and I know it's a short chapter but things are going to be much slower around here for a while. I was writing over Christmas vacation and have since gone back to school with a full course load and an independent study, so my time has been occupied elsewhere. I did not forget about this story though and it will continue, the chapters may just be shorter and farther apart. Hopefully you'll stick with it, if not I understand.

Thank you for all of the continued reviews and support that I have received! It means so very much! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Ch 16

"Hello?" Kurt's melodious questioning voice sounded through his ears.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine exploded happily.

"You sound chipper for someone who just had a run in with Mr. Anderson." Kurt's voice filled with shock.

Blaine laughed shortly. "You'd be proud of me, Kurt. I told him off. He started spouting off all the bullshit Rachel has told him and I told him that the only reason he was concerned about any of this was because I was gay and he was worried about his reputation and I got up and walked out."

"Christ, Blaine. Seriously? What did he do?"

"Nothing." Blaine said simply. "I just assume that instead of the short perfunctory questions we've been asking each other, we'll go back to not talking and just ignoring or avoiding each other."

"I'm really sorry, Blaine," Kurt said sincerely, his voice full of concern.

"It's fine really," Blaine brushed it off and switched topics. "Your dad called me."

"He did?" Kurt asked, clearly confused.

"You didn't know?" Blaine asked slowly.

"No, I haven't even talked to him today. Emma called him earlier because she was leaving to go shopping with Quinn, Brit, and San, but he hasn't called me yet."

"He said Em gave him my number. He thanked me for helping you with that guy's car last night and to see if I was still going to the game on Friday."

Kurt chuckled knowingly, "That's Dad."

He wanted to press Blaine and make sure that he was actually okay with everything that had happened with his dad, but he knew that by changing the subject Blaine didn't want to talk about it.

"So, Em's not home tonight?" Blaine asked. While he didn't want to talk about his dad, he still didn't want to let Kurt go.

"Nope," Kurt popped the P. "She, Quinn, Brit, and San went shopping for their dresses for sectionals and then they're getting dinner at the food court and going to a movie. I don't know why your stupid sister had to insist on such an expensive dress, though. I'm going to be stretching it for the cell phone bill this month."

Blaine was half way through an apology that he knew wouldn't help pay the phone bill when Kurt cut him off.

"I'm gonna have to let you go, Blaine. Dad's calling me. Remember there's always a place here for you if you need."

"Thanks Kurt, see you tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow, Anderson."

Blaine sighed and dropped his phone onto his bed. He ran his hand through his curly mop, before throwing himself down as well.

A small knock sounded on the other side of the door but he ignored it. It came again before the door opened slightly and Rachel's head poked through the gap. She held a plate of food in her hands.

"Mom made you a plate up for dinner." She said quietly.

Her younger brother continued to ignore her as she walked into the room and set the plate on his desk.

"I'm sorry, you know." She apologized, approaching him. She sat gingerly on the edge of the bed. "Everything you said about you not changing even though you're hanging out with them is true."

Blaine allowed his eyes to flick towards his sister.

"And I really shouldn't have told Dad. I guess sometimes I don't stop and think about the consequences of my actions. But please understand, Blaine, I was worried about you. I know it was in a twisted, misguided sort of way, but I was worried."

Blaine sat up and tilted his head toward her. "What's for dinner?" He asked, with a voice that had become raspy from trying to hold in tears.

Rachel smiled widely and hopped up to retrieve the plate.

"Chicken parmesan and spaghetti. Does this mean we're okay now? Back to being best twins?"

"As long as you promise to just let me hang out with whoever I want, without getting involved."

Rachel curtly nodded her head once. "Promise!"

Blaine nodded his head. "Best twins , then."

Rachel smiled, squealed, and leaned into his side, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Okay, so go. We have some serious boy talk to catch up on."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused, with his mouth full of pasta.

"Oh come on! We always tell each other everything about boys! How's Kurt? Does he treat you right? What's the best thing about him? Is he a good kisser?" Rachel rattled off rapidly.

Blaine almost spit his food out in shock but forced himself to continue chewing slowly and swallowed.

"Kurt isn't my boyfriend." He said slow and measured, making sure Rachel would understand the new information.

"You mean…"

"We're not dating Rachel. And we haven't kissed."

"But you're always over there, and hanging out with him."

"I wasn't lying when I told you nothing was going on."

"I just thought you didn't want me to know because you knew I wouldn't approve."

Blaine shook his head. "Nope, sadly, nothing more has happened between us."

"But you want it to?" Rachel pried.

Blaine nodded eagerly. "Very much so," he confirmed.

"What are you doing still sitting here then? Go after him!"

"I can't just go after him, Rach. It's complicated."

"What's complicated about it? You like him; he obviously likes you. What are you waiting for?"

"You've said it yourself before; Kurt's not exactly relationship material. Not that I don't think he could be, he just already has a really complicated and hard life. He doesn't need to add me as his boyfriend to the mix."

"I'm sure you'd be a wonderful boyfriend to him, Blainey. You seem to know him so well."

"I do." Blaine agreed. "And that's something I don't want to lose. I always want to be there for him to confide in. That wouldn't be able to happen if we ever broke up. Right now, as hard as it is, I'm just content to be the best friend I can be. He doesn't need anything else on his plate right now."

"You're a really great friend, Blaine."

Blaine smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Rach. Oh, by the way, you may want to stop bad mouthing Kurt in glee club. I'm pretty sure you're about two comments away from getting beaten up by Santana, Quinn, and Em."

"Okay," Rachel sniffled with a small laugh.

"Rach, why are you crying?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"I'm just so glad to have my baby brother back." She said with a watery smile, leaning into Blaine's side.

"Me too," he replied with a grin.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I finally got you guys another long chapter! We'll find out some more about Santana and get some action as well! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I continue to be swamped with school work. Thank goodness for President's Day!

Thank you for those of you who are sticking with me, despite the infrequent updates. Thank you so much to everyone for their continued reviews and support!

I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

I don't own Glee.

Ch 17

Kurt was just finishing typing his biology lab report when four laughing girls burst through the front door and spilled into the kitchen with shopping bags slung over their arms. Emma, Brittany, and Quinn acknowledged Kurt cheerily before tromping up the stairs to Emma's room.

"I'll be up in a minute!" Santana yelled behind them before plopping down in the chair across from Kurt at the table. She slapped her hand down and slid it across the wooden surface, lifting it to reveal the money Kurt had given Emma to spend on the dress, shoes, movie, and dinner.

"Keep it Santana," Kurt said, not even bothering to look at the cash. "I wouldn't have given it to her if we didn't have it."

"Yes you would have," Santana countered.

"I've got it covered, Tana," Kurt said, pushing the money back with the bottom of his pen.

"Take it, Hummel," she insisted, shoving it toward him once again. "It's really not a big deal. Carlos took me shopping this weekend and left me with a wad of cash, plus I know he dropped some into that bank account he had set up for me so Mom wouldn't find out."

Kurt sighed, and shoved the money into his pocket gruffly. He knew that there was not arguing with Santana once she brought her brother into the picture.

"How is she doing?" Kurt asked gently.

Santana shrugged. "Okay, I guess. I haven't been home in a while. Abuela tried to get Car to give her a little bit of money but he wouldn't."

"I'm sorry, San," Kurt said, his eyes softening as he reached out to lay a comforting hand on her forearm.

The Latina only shrugged again. "I don't care. I know she's using again. That's why he wouldn't give it to her. He told me he was over there before he stopped to see me. He won't give her any money if he knows that she's going to spend it on drugs."

"Santana, you know you can always stay here if you need to."

"I'm fine with Abuela. Besides, I want to be close in case anything ever happens and she needs me."

"Tana!" Brittany's sweet voice floated down the stairs.

"I'm coming Britt!" Santana yelled. She turned back to her friend. "Next time Car's in town, I'll drag Em along shopping. No arguments," she added as Kurt opened his mouth to protest.

Kurt just sighed and lowered his head to look at his assignment again. He and Santana both went to say something at the same time when what sounded like a hoard of elephants pounded down the stairs.

"You took too long San," Quinn yelled. "We're watching a movie and doing manicures! Get in here!"

Brittany's head appeared in the doorway to the living room and Santana's face lit up. Whatever she was about to say was replaced with a bright smile. She stood up from the table and took Brittany by the hand, dragging her further into the kitchen. She pulled her friend close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When they broke apart, both girls were smiling.

!

Kurt moved from room to room of the house trying to get some peace an quiet, but everywhere he went it seemed like one of the four squawking girls were following him. He tried to work ahead on his Physics in the kitchen, but it was continually invaded for snacks and drinks. He tried retreating further into the dining room, but he could still hear the loud television and conversation. Finally he attempted to escape the noise upstairs in his room, but his friends were constantly traveling up and down the stairs and back and forth past his room to retrieve things from Emma's room. He heaved himself off of his bed and shoved his feet into his boots, he needed to get out of the house.

"I'm going out for a walk" he informed his sister and his friends. "If you need anything just give me a call."

"Where are you going?" Quinn asked quickly.

Kurt shrugged. "Probably gonna walk to the garage. If you don't say the night can you pick me up when you leave and bring me back home?"

"Sure thing, be careful. Are you sure you don't want to just drive."

"I'll be fine, Quinn. It's a little too cold for the bike and I really just want time to clear my head."

"Okay," she conceded.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "For being here and making Emma happy. It's a hard time of the year for her."

"For you too," Quinn said softly, recognizing his reason for needing to clear his head and walk. "Be careful, Kurt."

"I will," he promised. "Bye, ladies!" He yelled. "Don't ruin my house while I'm out," he joked.

He shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket as he made his way down the street a mile and a half to the garage, along small town roads. He saw the orange glow of the end of a cigarette hovering in mid air by the garage. As he neared, standing under a street lamp, he saw a large man with his hood pulled up over his eyes leaning against the wall of the garage.

"Hey," he yelled. "This is private property, no loitering," he commanded.

"I'm not loitering," came the gruff voice of Dave Karofsky. "I'm waiting for someone."

Kurt's face didn't betray how scared he was, but his fists inside his pockets clenched tightly. He took a moment to mentally compose himself before coolly leaning against the street lamp he was under.

"Yeah, and who might that be? Your boyfriend or your beard?" Kurt sneered.

"You," the larger man replied shortly, flicking his cigarette to the ground. "Z was driving home from my place and saw you walking this way."

"What the hell do you want from me, David?" Kurt challenged.

"I heard what you did to Z," Dave said, his voice low and heated. "Funny, don't you think? You hated me so much only to become just like me."

"I'm nothing like you," Kurt spat. "I do what I have to do to protect myself and my friends."

Karofsky changed the subject quickly. "I hear your hanging with Puck now."

"Have been for two years," Kurt said, boredom in his tone.

Karofsky straightened and stepped away from the wall, striding over towards the slighter boy. "You know this whole bad boy thing you've got going on now is super hot."

"Stay away from me, Karofsky," Kurt threatened.

The larger man only ignored him and continued to advance. "You know this kid that goes to my school, Jeremiah," Karofsky mused with a sinister smile on his face. "He always talks about how you guys hook up, right here in this very garage." He paused, pushing his arm past Kurt to rest on the pole behind the pale boy. "I thought I'd give it a try."

"Not on your life, Karfosky," Kurt growled, shoving past the boy with his shoulder and making for the door of the garage across the parking lot.

Karofsky was too quick for him though and snatched his arm by the crook of his elbow, yanking is hand from his pocket.

"Why the fuck not, Hummel? What does that fag have that I don't?"

"I don't do that shit anymore, not with you, not with anyone."

Kurt yanked his arm out of Dave's grasp and tried to walk away again. He was nearing the door when he buckled under the pressure of Karofsky's huge body crashing into him from behind and slamming him into the building. He felt his forehead and then chin snap against the brick wall. He groaned at pain coursing through his side where his ribs had been jostled.

"You like that, do you Hummel?" Karofsky sneered taking his groan of pain for one of pleasure.

Kurt used the boy's moment's pause to push himself off of the wall and spin around. His fist connected with the husky boy's jaw and sent him reeling backwards.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from me," Kurt growled, before turning his head to the side and spitting blood.

"I told you I wanted a turn with that ass," Karofsky responded straightening up.

Kurt swung at the towering boy again and struck his face at the exact same time Karofsky's fist met the already bruised spot that Ronnie had kicked him in. Kurt immediately doubled over, clutching at his side, sputtering and coughing blood from where his face had hit the wall.

"I thought I told you I talked to Azimio. I know you didn't come out of that fight as well as everyone thinks you did, precious. I didn't just head about what you did to Z, I saw it. I told you this bad boy thing was hot as hell." As Karofsky talked he backed Kurt closer to the wall again. He used all of his weight behind his arms to slam the smaller boy back into the façade. He reached out and put a hand next to Kurt's head that had made a sickening cracking noise against the building. As Kurt's head lolled to the side, Karofsky bent down to whisper in his ear. "Now open that door, so we can go inside and I can fuck you."

Kurt could barely breathe, and stars were beginning to prickle at the sides of his vision but somehow he found the strength to level another blow to Karofsky's face, successfully making him back up. His fist hit home in the boy's stomach next, forcing him to double over. One more blow to the side of his head was all it took to send the boy flying to the ground.

Before his attacker even had time to get up, Kurt stumbled his way toward the door, unlocking it quickly and slipping inside while Karofsky tried to rise to his knees. Kurt locked the door and was blinking rapidly against the darkness creeping into his vision as he felt his way to the office. He collapsed onto the couch and yanked his phone out of his pocket. He glanced at his recent calls quickly, before touching "call" on the nearest one that wasn't his father.

!

Blaine and Rachel were shoving each other's History books playfully while they were trying to find the answers to the homework questions when Blaine's phone rang.

"Ohhh, it's lover boy," Rachel sang. "You have to let me answer it," she squealed grabbing the phone from where it lay in front of her brother.

"No Rach," Blaine protested, reaching for the phone. Rachel tried to hold it away from his grasp to no avail.

"Haha, I'm taller," her brother teased, sticking his tongue out, while touching his phone to answer the call.

"Hello," he said with a laugh running though his voice.

"Blaine…" came the groan of Kurt's small, weak voice.

Blaine's face suddenly turned serious, and he held his free hand up to stop Rachel's giggles.

"Kurt, are you okay?" He asked hurriedly.

"Garage… Karofs…" he trailed off.

"Kurt? Kurt?"

Besides Kurt's heavy breathing, there was silence on the other end of the line. "I'm at garage. Get Puck. Karofsky…" Kurt breathed deeply and harshly again. "Please," the boy paused again. "Don't tell Em…" was the last thing Blaine heard before the line went dead.

"Kurt?" Blaine yelled desperately, knowing it wouldn't do any good.

Rachel's face flooded with concern as she stared at her brother. Blaine leapt off the bed, searching for his shoes.

"Something's wrong with Kurt. I have to go."

"Blaine, slow down, calm down, what's wrong?" She asked, quickly trying to hold his arms at his sides.

"No," he moaned, wrenching out of her grasp. "I don't know. Something's wrong. He's at the garage. He couldn't even put two sentences together. I have to go" he said, exiting his room leaving Rachel on his bed.

He was holding his phone up to his ear again as he shoved his feet into his shoes. He took a deep breath to compose himself as the phone rang.

"Hey, Blaine," Emma answered on the third ring, with the sounds of music and laughter in the background.

"Hi, Em!" he said brightly, as he tried to stop tears of panic from falling. Kurt definitely wasn't with his sister. "Do you have Puck's number? I wanted to call him and tell him about this article on the Buckeye's I just read," he lied easily.

"Sure, one second," she said, already searching through her phone. She rattled off the number before excusing herself because it was her turn to have her toes painted.

Blaine took a deep shaky breath before dialing the number. "Puck," he said as soon as the second ring was cut short.

"Curly Sue?" Puck asked curiously.

"Something happened to Kurt. He just called me. He's at the garage and he could barely even catch his breath long enough to tell me that. He told me to call you but not to tell Emma. Don't call Quinn because she's with Em. Just get down there as fast as you can. I'm on my way too."

Blaine hung up the phone, grabbed his jacket, and ran out the door.

!

By the time Blaine arrived at the garage, Karofsky was gone and Puck was inside leaning over Kurt's body stretched out on the couch in the office.

"Come on man, you've gotta stay awake for me," he heard Puck ordering as he approached.

Kurt groaned loudly as Puck dabbed at his forehead with a rag.

"Holy shit, Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed once he saw his friend's bloody face. He rushed over and clasped the boy's hand in his own.

"Blaine?" Kurt moaned.

"I'm here, Kurt." Blaine assured him.

Puck glanced over at him quickly. "Get me some water from the bathroom and another towel," he ordered the shorter boy.

Blaine only nodded before dropping Kurt's hand and rushing off to the bathroom. He ran the water to get it hot as he went in search of clean rags and bucket. He delivered them to Puck as quickly as possible and found Kurt trying to jerk his head away from Pucks touch.

"Kurt," Puck said forcefully. "I have to see how deep it is, you might need stitches."

"No stitches," Kurt protested. "No hospital." He said, trying to shake his head again.

"Can you try to keep him still for me?" Puck asked of Blaine.

Blaine nodded again before scrambling to the couch and laying Kurt's head his lap. When he lifted his hands out from under Kurt's head they were red with blood.

"Shit," Puck cursed. "Try and sit him up," he ordered, handing Blaine a hot towel.

Blaine heaved Kurt until his back rested against his side. He dabbed the towel at the back of Kurt's head, as Puck continued to wipe the blood from his face. It seemed as if the blood has already stopped flowing so he cleaned gently around the wound.

The water on his face must have shocked the slender boy awake because he sat up on his own now and blinked at his friends. He ran his hand through his hair, gasping in pain when his fingers traveled along the cut on the back of his head.

"Shit," he groaned, slumping back against Blaine again.

"What the hell happened, man?" Puck demanded.

"Karofsky," Kurt said through clenched teeth. "He was here. He said he knew about Jer and wanted a piece of the action. He knew about the fight with Ronnie and Z; got me right in the ribs again." Kurt coughed and tried to catch his breath. "I got him in the temple though and he went down. He was laying out there when I got inside."

"He's gone now," Puck said simply, still wiping at Kurt's face and forehead. "I don't think you need stitches," he confirmed, sitting back on his heels. "Do you think you're okay to stand?"

Kurt nodded and lifted himself off of his friend. Blaine grabbed his hand again and helped him on his feet. He slung his arm around his good side and coaxed Kurt to lean his weight on him.

"Get him to the car." Puck instructed. "I'm going to call Quinn."

!

By the time they arrived at the Hummel household the Quinn and Emma had stripped Kurt's bed of his good sheets and replaced them with old blankets. Towels covered his pillows, and his covers were turned down.

"He didn't start anything this time, Em," Quinn assured the crying girl as Puck and Blaine helped him up the stairs.

Santana and Brittany had left before Quinn had gotten Puck's call. While Emma gathered ice packs, Quinn followed up the stairs with the first aid kit.

"I don't think he has a concussion," she decided. "He's just a little disoriented. The pain from his ribs is what is probably making breathing hard. I don't think it will hurt anything if he falls asleep."

Kurt allowed his eyes to slip closed upon hearing this, and a small sigh escaped his lips.

"Thanks, Quinnie," he breathed, as she dabbed at his forehead with a sanitizing wipe before laying gauze over it with gentle fingers.

"Anytime, Kurtie," she whispered back.

She worked softly and diligently, undressing her friend to check for any other injuries that he couldn't communicate. As she bandaged the front and back of his head, she found bruises already forming on his chest and back from where he was slammed into the wall.

Puck and Blaine stood by silently. When Emma arrived with the ice packs she took one look at her brother and then rushed into Blaine's arms. He held her tight and ran his hands soothingly over her hair. He whispered into her hear, trying to reassure her that Kurt would be okay.

Finally Quinn was done. She took over Blaine's job of comforting Emma and was able to coax her into her own room and into bed. She returned shortly after with her arms wrapped around herself.

"He'll be fine. Just really sore for a couple of days. Did Karofsky really do all of this to him?"

Puck nodded. "I was getting bits and pieces out of him until Blaine got there and he told us more. He said he was going for a walk?"

Quinn nodded. "Yeah, we were making a lot of noise and he said he wanted to clear his head."

"Well, someone must have seen him walking and called Karofsky, cause he was at the garage when Kurt got there. He said something about Karofsky knowing that Jer guy that he screws around with and I guess he tried to get Kurt to let him in the garage and do stuff. He knew about the fight with Ronnie and Z cause it looks like he went straight for his ribs. I'm just glad he got away when he did."

"I'm fine" Kurt muttered sleepily.

"Shh," Blaine shushed his friend. He gently smoothed the boys hair off of his forehead, careful not to put too much pressure on his bandaged skin. "Get some rest."

Kurt's head rolled over to look at the clock. 10:15.

"Make Puck go home." Kurt said quietly, obviously in pain. "There's leftover casserole in the fridge for Laura if you want. She'll be home soon"

"Okay," Puck conceded. He wasn't going to argue with his friend. "Just take it easy, okay?" He requested, patting Kurt's foot.

They took the slight movement of Kurt's head as a nod. Blaine chuckled and dropped his friends hand as he followed Puck from the room.

"Thank you for getting there so fast." Blaine said, following Puck to the kitchen.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "No big deal. You shouldn't worry about him. He's a tough kid. He's gonna pull through."

Blaine nodded. "I know, I just hate to have to see him and Emma go through even more."

Puck fished through the refrigerator and retrieved the pan of casserole that Kurt had insisted he take for his mother.

"You and Quinn are going to take care of him, right?" he asked, pausing at the door to leave.

Blaine nodded again. "You couldn't stop me if you tried."

"Thanks bro." Puck said with a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow. Call if you need anything." He said, before slipping from the house.

When he returned to Kurt's room, Quinn was tucking his covers around his body gently, making sure all of his ice packs stayed in place. She smiled up at Blaine when he entered.

"I finally got him to fall asleep." She whispered. "I'm going to try to get some as well, in Burt's room. Would you like to join me or are you heading home?"

"I'm staying," Blaine said, pulling the plush chair from the corner of Kurt's room toward his bed, and grasping his friends hand once more. "I'm not leaving his side," he said placing a soft kiss on Kurt's bruised knuckles.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: So this is another long-ish, rambling, filler chapter. It does have some important parts though!

Thank you to all of my wonderful readers and a special thanks to all of those readers who take the time to review and tell me what they think. Good or bad, I always appreciate your input. You guys rock! I hope that you enjoy this chapter! As always, let me know what you think of it!

Enjoy!

Ch. 18

Kurt woke up to an intense pounding in his head and his fingers entwined with someone else's. He risked raising his head ever so slightly off of his pillows despite the ache to see a mop of curly black hair laying on the edge of his bed. He both smiled to himself and groaned at the memory of the previous evening. If it meant that even part of Blaine's body ended up in his bed without harm coming to the boy himself he might be able to stand getting the shit kicked out of him more often.

Blaine stirred as he heard Kurt. He turned his head and blinked up at his friend.

"Morning sunshine." He said with a slight smile forming on his face.

"Hi," Kurt croaked, his voice thick with sleep.

"You know, I'm getting kind of sick of seeing you like this."

Kurt laughed shallowly, trying not to strain his chest too much.

"Me too," Kurt whispered. He untangled his hand from Blaine's and reached forward to run his fingers through Blaine's locks. "Thank you."

"For what?" Blaine asked, closing his eyes at the soothing sensation that Kurt's fingers created.

"Being here." Kurt explained simply. "You, Quinn, Puck. Thank you for comforting Emma. I saw how she went right to you."

"Don't worry about it, Kurt. I'd do anything for you guys."

"Promise me something?" Kurt asked, his voice gaining strength.

"Anything."

"Make sure Emma and Quinn go to school today. Emma can't afford to stay home, I know she has a science test coming up, and I'm pretty Quinn has a Math quiz today."

"Sure," Blaine said, finally raising his head from the mattress. He straightened himself out, closing his eyes and stretching, curving his back away from the chair and lifting his arms in the air.

Kurt smiled blatantly at the small strip of skin that Blaine's stretching produced. As soon as Blaine opened his eyes he noticed Kurt's stare. He blushed brightly and fisted the bottom of his shirt, pulling it down quickly.

"Admiring the view Mr. Hummel?" He plucked up the courage to ask.

"Most certainly, Mr. Anderson," Kurt quipped back.

Blaine chuckled lightly before standing up. He stretched once again, ignoring Kurt's gaze on him this time and left the room without comment. He traveled across the hall and knocked on Emma's door lightly.

"You up, Em?" he called through the wood.

"Yeah," he heard a weak voice call. "Come in."

He opened the door slowly and poked his head around first. Emma was sitting cross-legged on her bed, clad in sweat pants and a bathrobe, with her wet hair wrapped up in a towel.

"How are you doing, Emmy?" He asked as his body followed his head through the door.

Emma's shoulders shrugged as she picked at a thread on the bottom of her robe. Blaine noticed that her toenails were paint a vibrant purple. It must be her pedicure from the night before.

"You're toes look nice," he commented lamely as he eased himself onto her bed in front of her.

"Thanks," she muttered without looking up at him.

"He's going to be okay, Em. I promise."

Emma's face was still turned down toward the bed, but he heard her sniff.

"This is the worst it's ever been." She whispered, trying to control the shaking in her voice.

Blaine nodded. "You have to believe me when I tell you he didn't start anything. He was just going to the garage to get some extra work done so you girls could have the house to yourselves and Karofsky was there waiting for him. It was one hundred percent self defense."

"I know," Emma said. "I just wish he didn't have to deal with this." She lifted her head to look at her friend and he noticed slow tears falling down her cheeks. "Any of this. He's only sixteen. He shouldn't have to take care of me, and the house, and the garage, and Daddy on the weekends, and himself."

"Do you know what he always says to me?" Blaine questioned her.

She shook her head while wiping the tears from her face.

"He always says, 'It is what it is,' and he's right. It doesn't really matter what's fair, or right, it is what it is."

"I could make it better though. I could move to Columbus with Daddy, his friend has room for one of us…"

"That would kill him," Quinn said from the doorway. "You are his entire life, Emma. He does everything that he does for you," she said, as she walked toward the bed.

"Yeah, that's why I should move and then Kurt wouldn't have to do everything he does."

Quinn squeezed onto the bed and wrapped her arm around Emma. "Without you he would stop trying. He'd give into the bullies."

"Besides," Blaine said, shifting on the bed to move to Emma's other side. He wrapped his arm around the girl too. "We'd miss you too much if you moved away."

"Yeah," Quinn agreed. "You can't leave us. We're a family. As messed up as we are, you, me, Kurt, Puck, even Blaine, we're a family."

"What about Santana and Brittany?" Emma asked.

"They're more like the cool aunts that only come for holidays." Quinn joked.

Emma laughed through her tears. "I guess I already have one family living apart. I can't break up another one."

"Perfect logic." Blaine commended her.

Emma choked out a laugh again and wiped at her face once more as Blaine and Quinn squeezed her tighter.

"Atta girl," Quinn said. "Now get yourself up, dressed, and ready for school."

"I'm not going to school." Emma said simply.

"Oh yes you are," Blaine ordered. "I promised your brother that you would go to school and I am not going to suffer under his wrath. He could probably kick my ass even in this state."

Emma laughed.

"Plus, I know you have a science test coming up."

"I don't care about a stupid science test." Emma groaned.

"You better not let Kurt hear you say that," Quinn scolded as she got up and started opening Emma's drawers to choose an outfit for her.

"I'll cut you a deal," Blaine said. "You and Quinn go to school. Yes, you too Quinn" he interjected when Quinn turned around to protest. "He promised that I would make you go too. He said you have a math quiz."

Quinn sighed in defeat, shaking her head.

"You and Quinn go to school," he repeated, "Quinn you can leave early, come here to look after Kurt, and I'll go to the shop at the normal time Kurt would. Emma, Quinn or I will pick you up from school and you can spend the entire evening doing homework in his room with him. I'm sure he'd be more than happy to help you study for your test."

He looked back and forth between Quinn and Emma. "Deal?" He asked.

"Deal," Emma groaned, hauling herself off of the bed and grabbing the clothing Quinn held in her hand.

"Does he know that you're not planning on going to school?" Quinn asked with her hand on her hip, standing in front of Emma's closet.

"No," Blaine said. "And he doesn't need to know until after I've made him breakfast and I bring it up to him and he realizes that it's past time for first period."

"He's not going to be happy."

"He'll get over it." Blaine said shortly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Whatever you say, hobbit." She said with a smirk as she yanked a dress from the closet, the only thing that wouldn't be too small for her.

She left the room and Blaine made his way down stairs retrieving painkillers and a glass of water for Kurt. He grabbed fresh ice packs out of the freezer. Kurt had fallen back asleep when Blaine entered his room so he set the pills and water by his bed and replaced the defrosted ice packs as gently as possible. Back downstairs he made egg sandwiches and wrapped them in foil, handing them to Quinn and Emma with a kiss on Emma's cheek as they rushed out the door. He made eggs and toast for Kurt before making his way back upstairs.

He woke Kurt up gently, pushing his hair off of his forehead, careful not to put any pressure on his injury. He ran the back of his hand down Kurt's cheek to make sure he wasn't feverish. Kurt's eyes opened slowly, and Blaine felt Kurt's cheek rise under his hand as he smiled. Blaine removed his hand and set the tray of food over Kurt's legs before helping him into a sitting position.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily, after he caught a glimpse of the clock.

"I'm taking care of you, dumbass." Blaine said and he placed a fork in Kurt's hand. "Eat," he ordered.

"You should be in school, Blaine. It's not like our classes are easy."

"Good thing I have an excellent Physics tutor then," Blaine shot back. "My grades are fine. I don't have any tests or quizzes coming up, and you really shouldn't be alone."

"I'm fine." Kurt huffed.

"You are not fine, and you are not getting out of this bed except to go to the bathroom, mister."

"What am I supposed to do all day?"

"We're going to do school work, lie in bed, and watch movies all day."

"What about the garage?" Kurt groaned.

"I'm going. I'm not going to do anything complicated!" Blaine admonished when Kurt's face fell. "I'll just do little things like oil changes.

"I'm sure you've never heard of it but there is something called a 'lazy day,' that's what you're going to have today. You're going to be lazy and I'm going to wait on you, hand and foot."

Kurt leaned his head against the backboard of his bed and sighed. "Whatever you say, Anderson."

!

Kurt decided that whoever had invented the lazy day was the person with the least amount of ambition ever. He was going crazy just lying around in bed all day. He and Blaine had perfected the final draft of their English paper and had written their speech, dictating who would say what. They had even practiced it even though there was no point because the stupid thing wasn't due until just before Christmas. They completed all of their assignments for Calculus, English, History, Biology, and Chemistry. Kurt had helped Blaine with the Physics work that he had already worked ahead on and he had forced Blaine to work on his Italian homework while he did his French.

Blaine set a tray of sandwiches and chips in front of Kurt before waving a DVD in his face.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Kurt asked with a laugh as his face stretched into a wide smile. He loved seeing Blaine this happy after everything that had happened to his friend this week.

"The Little Mermaid! I love this movie!"

Kurt chuckled. "Me too," he agreed as Blaine rushed forward to his television and set the movie up.

"Move over," he demanded, his tone not matching his caring motions as he helped Kurt to shift to the other side of the bed so he could climb in next to him and not disturb his ribs.

They ate chips and sandwiches together while they watched the movie and Blaine sang along to all of the songs. When Quinn found them Prince Eric's ship was in danger of succumbing to Ursula's whirlpool, text books were scattered around the bottom of the bed and the floor, a tray of crumbs sat over their legs, Blaine was asleep with his head on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt was snoring lightly with his head resting against Blaine's.

She sighed and smiled to herself before she began picking up books and stacking them into piles on Kurt's desk. She lifted the tray of crumbs from the bed. Finally she pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the pair before carrying the tray downstairs. She washed the dishes and set them in the drying rack before peering into the fridge and cupboards to see what she could make for dinner. She decided it might just be best to order pizza. She was nowhere near the cook that Kurt was. Her search did produce coffee grounds and she put a pot on to brew for Blaine to take with him to the shop before climbing the stairs.

She shook Blaine awake gently, Kurt waking in the process as Blaine's head moved beneath him.

"Sorry guys, but you've got to wake up if Blaine wants to go to the garage." Quinn said as the boys squinted and blinked up at her.

"No, it's okay, I'm up, I'm going," Blaine groaned as he rolled out of the bed. He stood up and straightened his clothing which he just realized he was wearing from the day before.

"Take a t-shirt." Kurt said, his voice thick with sleep, gesturing vaguely toward a set of drawers. "I like that cardigan," he mumbled while slumping down under his covers and turning his cheek into his pillow.

Blaine smiled to himself and took off his gray cardigan and his light blue polo shirt. Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine in nothing but a gray wife beater and dark wash jeans. His arms bulged as he tugged one of Kurt's t-shirts on over his beautifully defined pecks and abs. Blaine blushed while pretending not to notice. Quinn just crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at the two.

Kurt explained to Blaine where the key was, how to lock up, what could be done to which cars that was currently parked in or outside of the shop. Blaine left with a kiss to the top of Kurt's head. Quinn followed him from the room and downstairs to the door.

"Blaine," she said before he left.

"Yeah?"

"I… I know we've had our differences but I'm glad that you're here."

Blaine's lips cracked into a smile. "Thank you, Quinn," he said softly.

"He really likes you, you know?"

Blaine's smile turned sheepish and he looked at his shoes. "I thought maybe, yeah," he said so that she could barely hear. "But taking me on as anything more than a friend is that last thing he needs to think about."

Quinn's head cocked to the side. "What do you mean?"

"It's just like Em said this morning. He already deals with so much. He shouldn't have to worry about me too."

Quinn stepped toward the curly haired teen and placed her hand on his bicep. "I hate to break it to you Blainers, but he already does." She stood on her tip-toes and placed a kiss on his forehead.

Blaine smiled widely. To him a kiss on the forehead seemed like their group of friend's secret handshake, and he had just been accepted by the pickiest member. He felt like grabbing Quinn in a hug and kissing her.

Instead he said, "I'll pick Emma up so you don't have to leave Kurt."

"Okay," she said retreating to the kitchen. "I'm going to order pizza for dinner. If Puck gets back here from practice before you're done at the garage can you pick it up on the way-" she stopped herself short. It had almost seemed like she was about to say the word 'home.'

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said, flashing his bight white teeth. "I'll see you later," he called as he left the house.

!

Blaine spent the afternoon changing oil, rotating tires, and doing basic repairs to cars. Emma was waiting for him when he pulled up in front of the school. Oddly, she was standing beside Rachel who walked to the car with her.

"How's he doing?" Rachel asked through the open door.

"He's doing well," Blaine said for both of the girls benefit.

"Are you going to be home tonight?"

Blaine looked back and forth between the girls. Rachel's face didn't show any disapproval only curiosity. Emma's face was silently pleading him to stay.

"Probably not," he confirmed. "Make sure Mom knows where I am?" He asked, making no mention of their father.

"Yeah," Rachel assured him. "I brought you some clothes in case you were going to stay there again." She passed them across Emma into Blaine's hands.

Blaine's smile turned sweet. "Thanks Rach."

"Any time, baby brother. I'll see you tomorrow in school, Emma."

"Okay," the girl said timidly.

"Bye!" Rachel called, waving as she closed Emma's door for her.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked Emma.

"I'm fine," she said. She seemed to be wrapping her head around something. "In Glee today, Rachel apologized for how she had been treating Kurt. I'm still just a little bit shocked really. She called me over to sit with her and Mercedes and was asking me who my vocal coach was because I was really good. When I told her that I didn't have one she offered to do it."

Blaine's eyes widened. Rachel was his sister and even he thought that Rachel would just be after Emma to tell her who her vocal instructor was so she could use him or her too.

"What did you say?"

"I told her that I'd think about it. I wanted to talk to you about how much she actually knows about technique and everything, make sure she isn't trying to sabotage me."

Blaine chuckled at Emma's caution, but he truly didn't think that she would do anything to hurt the girl. She was one of his friends after all. "I guess she knows as much as any other vocal coach. She's been going to voice lessons since she was four."

"Okay," was all that Emma said. Blaine shook his head slightly. Sometimes she could be just as closed off as her brother.

!

"Pizza!" Blaine yelled, coming through the door. He heard pounding footsteps coming down the stairs and a moment later Puck was grabbing the pizza boxes from his hands.

"Thanks, dude!" He yelled before rushing back up the stairs.

Blaine laughed to himself as he gathered plates for everyone and carried them upstairs. He smiled at the scene before him. A college football game was on the television. Quinn was reading, nestled in the plush chair by Kurt's bed. Emma was sitting next to him with her science book open on her lap, her hand covering her eyes so she couldn't see the answers to the questions Kurt was asking. Puck was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed next to the stack pizza boxes, completely entranced in the game. Blaine began handing out plates with slices of pizza on them before sitting cross-legged at the end of Kurt's bed.

Quinn was right; they were a family, even if they were messed up.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So…. I know it's been a while, a long while in fact. But, I am done with school for the summer and am planning to finish this story. I have no idea how frequent posts will be because I do have a crazy summer schedule as well, but I will try my best.

I apologize to everyone for the delay, I hope you enjoy. As always, please leave any comments or reviews, they always always help!

Ch 19

Blaine blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he awoke in the middle of Burt Hummel's king sized bed, squeezed in between Quinn and Emma. He groaned slightly as he remembered how he had gotten here, and let his head sink back into the pillow he had taken from under Quinn's when he couldn't fall asleep with his head divided between two.

He had been sleeping on the chair next to Kurt's bed when Quinn had appeared sniffling in the door frame. He had immediately gotten up to console the girl and soon found himself holding her as she drifted off to sleep. Blaine himself was just starting to drift off when Emma tread lightly across the floor and crawled into the bed behind him, clutching a stuffed lion tightly.

"Mom gave this too me as a present with flowers right after my recital the night before she got hit," she whispered to him. "I only use it during these two weeks because I don't want to ruin it."

She hugged the stuffed animal close to her and shuffled her body closer to mass that was Blaine and Quinn. He felt Quinn's hand reach over top of him to Emma. They rested their clasped hands on his hip for a moment before letting go. Finally, cuddled together in a big lump, all three found themselves asleep.

Blaine's movement caused the girls on either side of him to shift. He chanced lifting his head again to look at the clock. 6:15. If he got up now, he'd have more than enough time to get Quinn and Emma up and ready for school. He gently drew his knees up to his chest, and brought them back down, outside of the covers. Very slowly, he crept down to the bottom and off of the bed. He took a moment to bring the rustled covers up around the girls' shoulders again, before padding down the hall to Kurt's room.

He found his friend awake, sitting up on the side of his bed with his feet on the floor.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I'm getting up, so I can get ready for school" Kurt explained, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You shouldn't be going to school," Blaine said. "You should be in bed."

"I'm fine, Blaine. I can walk. That's all I need to get me out of this god-forsaken bed. The last thing I need today is to lie around and think about my mother getting plowed into by a drunk driver," Kurt said forcefully. The discussion was over. He was going to school.

Blaine was silent and shocked. He stared at Kurt with wide, hurt eyes. He had only been trying to help.

Kurt's tone turned softer as he explained. "I just, I need to be distracted today. Lying around in bed will just have me thinking too much. Does that make sense?"

"I guess so," Blaine said quietly.

"I'm sorry that I snapped at you. You know me; I don't like having to rely on anyone. Besides, you need to go to school, Quinn needs to go to school, and Emma needs to go to school. No excuses."

Blaine nodded, as Kurt stood up gingerly and tread carefully to the bathroom. He hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. What would it take to get Kurt to realize that he didn't have to be so in control all of the time. He let out a sigh as he heard Kurt's shower run, and turned to leave and rouse the girls.

"Up and at 'em," he said pulling the covers off of the red rimmed and puffy eyed girls. "We're all going to school today."

Quinn and Emma rolled toward the middle of the bed and clung to each other in obvious protest.

"Come on," he insisted. "Kurt's orders. He's in the shower now, and I'm sure he expects you both to be ready by 7:30 like normal."

Emma gazed up at him with wide wet eyes. She didn't need to say anything to convey how much she was hurting.

"Come here," Blaine whispered, opening his arms for her. She left Quinn's arms and got to her knees, falling into Blaine's hold.

"I miss her so much," she whispered into Blaine's shoulder as she cried.

"I know," Blaine said softly. He smoothed his hand over the back of her head and down the length of her hair to her back where he rubbed in small circles, the other reached behind her to grab her stuffed lion. He straightened his back, and Emma reacted on instinct wrapping her legs around his waist as he stood straight, tightening his hold around her to pick her up.

He jerked his head for Quinn to follow him before he left the room and carried the crying girl to her room. He set her down on her bed and placed the stuffed animal in her arms as she curled up against the head rest. Blaine sat down next to her on the bed, and rubbed her back again. He gestured to his clothes, and Quinn understood, moving around the room to pick out clothes for the girl just as she had the day before.

"Quinn," he said quietly. "I can't make you go to school but whether you are or aren't, are you sure you don't want to go home, take a shower, get your own clothes?"

"But,,," she trailed off gesturing to Emma.

"It's okay," Blaine replied. "I've got her. Plus, Rach brought me clothes, and I really don't want to be at my own house this early."

"Okay," Quinn said softly, looking at her shoes as if she was letting her friends down. Truthfully, she didn't want to wear another one of Emma's dresses or Kurt's sweat pants to school, but she felt bad about leaving Kurt and Emma.

"Go," came Emma's wavering voice. "You should go home and, and…" Emma's voice wavered. "see your mom."

Tears pooled in Quinn's eyes.

"Please." Emma got out before burying her face in her pillow.

Quinn nodded before approaching the bed and wrapping her friend in a hug. She did the same to Blaine before kissing him on the forehead. As she was pulling away, Blaine stopped her with his hands on her cheeks. He pulled her back down and planted a return kiss on her forehead. She smiled at him as she pulled away again, running a soft hand down his cheek.

"I'll see you in school, Anderson," she whispered.

He turned his attention back to Emma, and smiled softly down at her. He kissed the top of her head before getting up and walking to the bathroom. He returned with a wet wash cloth to find her dressed in the clothes Quinn had laid out, sitting on the edge of her bed, sniffling.

He got down on his knees at the edge of the bed, and reached up to wipe the tears from her face with the cool piece of cloth. She smiled at him and took it from his hand to dab at her eyes. He took the brush off of her desk and sat behind her on her bed to brush her hair, before skillfully placing two French braids down the back of her head.

"Sometimes it pays to have an older sister to boss you around all of the time," he joked as he clasped her shoulders. She tiled her head to smile back at him.

"I prefer the older brother to do the bossing," Kurt smirked from where he now stood, bruised and shirtless, at the doorway.

Emma's eyes brightened to see her brother standing, alive and well, in her room. She stood immediately to wrap him in a light hug, careful not to disturb his heavily bruised side. She may not have her mother, and her father may be miles away most of the time, but she did have her brother and he was more than enough.

"Wrap me up?" he questioned Blaine, throwing him the roll of bandage, after Emma had stepped away. She kissed Kurt on the cheek before slipping out of the room.

When the boys made it downstairs, Emma had a plate of scrambled eggs and toast in the middle of the kitchen table with three glasses of orange juice poured.

"You guys do so much for me that I thought I'd return the favor," she said sheepishly.

"You didn't have to do this Em," Kurt started, but Blaine cut him off.

"Thank you, Emma!" he said with a wide smile.

Kurt smiled at his friend's obvious attempt to shut him up and resigned. "Thank you Emma," he said, repeating Blaine's thanks.

"You're welcome!" she said, brightly.

Blaine smiled to himself as he dug pain killers out of the bottle for Kurt. It seemed like keeping busy to keep the mind off of things ran in the family. He set the pills in front of Kurt before joining the small family at the table.

!

School was a blur that day as Blaine tried to keep watch over Kurt and Emma. He had driven Kurt and Emma to school that day, so when Kurt's classes were over he drove him home under his protests of needing to go to the garage.

"I called everybody last night, Kurt. I told them that you were sick. They understand. I know that you need the money but you need to get better ever more. They'll have their cars in over the weekend. I know it will be an extra work load, but I'll come help and I'm sure Puck will too after practice," Blaine rattled off silencing all of Kurt's protests in one fell swoop before returning to school.

Rachel gave him more clothes in Glee.

"Are you staying because of Kurt or because you don't want to be around Dad?" she asked, as the two sat alone in the corner while Emma performed.

Blaine shrugged.

"They're fighting constantly," Rachel whispered.

"They always fight," Blaine rationalized.

"Not like this," Rachel protested. "It's bad. Mom's been sleeping in your room. Every night it's worse."

"And what do you think will happen if I come home? That it will all get better?"

Rachel shook her head.

"No," Blaine agreed. "It will get even worse, cause he'll actually see me and think about how much of a disappointment I am."

"Blaine," she put her hand on his knee, "You're not a…"

"Save it, Rach," he said, cutting her off. "I know I'm not to you or Mom, but to him I am. There's no denying it."

Rachel pursed her lips and looked down at her lap as Emma's song ended.

!

That evening found Emma and Blaine dancing around the kitchen singing into wooden spoons as they cooked dinner and Kurt laughed hysterically from his spot at the table. Later that night they told Burt about what had happened to Kurt via Skype, making sure to assure him that his son was perfectly fine, just sore.

"We should call the cops, Kurt." Burt said forcefully.

"We can't, Dad. The last thing we need is an investigation digging up the fact that a sixteen year old is taking care of a thirteen year old by himself while you're at work in Columbus. I'm fine." He said equally as forceful as his father. Blaine could see where he got it from.

That night, Kurt, Blaine, and Emma all curled up together in Burt's king sized bed fitfully drifting off to sleep with worry on their minds.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know it has been a while (again) and this is a short chapter, but I really wanted to focus on Blaine a little bit since I had been so honed in on Kurt and Emma. I think Blaine deserves a little alone time. Kurt and Emma's story may jump ahead in time a little bit the next time you read about them. I feel like the day to day details are getting tedious.

Thank you to everyone who is reading this and especially to those of you who take the time to review. I always always appreciate hearing what you think. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch 20

Waking up at the Hummel household seemed almost commonplace to Blaine by now, although he appeared in a different bed every morning. Sometime in the middle of the night, Blaine had felt the bed shift and watched Emma disappear out of the room. He followed her silently and sat out of sight at the top of the stairs, listening to her play the piano softly. The way she played was one of the most beautiful things Blaine had ever heard.

He leaned his head against the wall and thought of his own home at this time of night. Rachel would be getting her perfect eight hours of sleep with her sounds of the ocean playing and eye mask on. A smile played on his face thinking about how no matter what time he had gone to bed, Rachel would wake him up every morning at 6:30 by throwing open his shades and announcing "What's the story, morning glory?" most of the time he would grumble to himself, roll over pressing the side of his face deeper into his pillow and mutter out "what's the tale, nightingale?" When they were younger she would hop on his bed, sit cross-legged next to him and say "I'm the morning glory, you're the nightingale." It was still that way, Blaine mused. They may be twins, but Rachel was definitely the morning person, and Blaine was a night owl.

He looked up at the clock hanging in the upstairs hallway, he could just barely make out 2:30 on it's hands. Yes, Rachel was asleep. It wouldn't do any good to text her now. His father would be out like a light too. He didn't think it was possible for that man to stay up past 9:00 in the evening, but he would rise at 4:00 every morning and sit in his office until someone brought him his coffee.

Blaine wondered if his mother was bringing his father his coffee. On their better days it was a small sign of affection that even Blaine and Rachel recognized as small children, back when they thought their parents were perfect. His mother would wake up, brew coffee while making breakfast for her children, collect the newspaper and deliver it to her husband to begin reading before he went into the office. With the door cracked, they could watch her perch herself on the front of his desk, and the only interruption he tolerated from his morning work was when she placed her hand on it to lean across the desk and give him a kiss. If she caught them at the door as she was leaving, she would shoo them away playfully back to the kitchen and chase them around the dining room table.

That was before everything went downhill, before Blaine came out, before his father suddenly took an interest in upholding the Anderson name. And now everything was worse, much, much worse.

His mother was like him. She was always up later than her husband, and every time Blaine would get up in the middle of the night to get a glass of water he could almost always see the glow of a light under the door of the den that she used as a library and reading room. Sometimes, when he was younger he would pad past and get two glasses of milk. He would carry them carefully back up the stairs, gently set one down on the floor, open it slowly and peer inside. Usually his mother was sitting on the plush leather sofa, holding a book hovering over her lap. Sometimes, though she was sprawled out on the floor on her stomach, with her legs in the air, book lying open in front of her. Whatever position she was in, Blaine would place her glass of milk next to her, find a book of his own, mimic her pose, and read. It was their own little secret, she never made him go back to bed no matter how late it got, even when he began his school years.

He pictured her now, sitting in her study re-reading _Pride and Prejudice_. It was one of her favorite books, and he had spied her worn copy on the coffee table in the living room on Tuesday before his father had dragged him into his office. It was one of his favorites, having developed the same taste for literature as she had. He wasn't sure if she would be awake or not, but he decided he had to try. He quietly retrieved his phone and the book he had pulled from a shelf in Kurt's house from Burt's room, without waking Kurt, and tip toed down the hall.

He wasn't sure where to go. He didn't want Emma to see the light from the stair way and disturb her playing. Kurt's room was too far down the hall that he couldn't hear Emma's heartfelt tune. He carefully opened Emma's door and sat on the floor with his back against her bed, leaving the door ajar, still listening intently.

**Read any good books lately?** He typed out.

Almost immediately he got a response.

_**I'm always reading good books, but I miss my reading partner.**_

Blaine smiled.

**I miss you too, Mom. **

_**Rachel told me a bit about Kurt. I'm glad you're such a good friend to him.**_

Okay, Blaine thought, we're going to blatantly avoid talking about Dad. Awesome.

**He's a good friend to me too.**

_**I know that you're doing what you have to do for yourself, but when are you coming home?**_

**I don't know Mom. But, I don't want to.**

He had no idea how his mother would take hearing that her son didn't want to return home. He hadn't even given the excuse that Kurt needed him. He just didn't want to be there.

_**So, what are you reading?**_ Was her response.

Blaine sighed in relief. Just like Kurt, his mother could understand him perfectly. She loved him and trusted him to do what he needed to do for himself, even if that meant he wouldn't be at home.

**Lady Chatterly's Lover. I found it at Kurt's.**

_**Its one of my favorites**_**. **_**You'll love it. **_His mom typed back, as a tear dropped onto "Ours is essentially a tragic age, so we refuse to take it tragically…" the opening lines of the very same book her son was reading, miles away.

**I'm getting a glass of milk.**

_**Me too.**_

Even though they were separated, Blaine sat against the side of Emma's bed and his mother sat against the front of the couch, legs curled up into themselves, with _Lady Chatterley's Lover_ perched on their knees, with a glass of milk at their side.

!

Blaine awoke the next morning in Emma's bed, the glass of milk on her night stand, a bookmark carefully tucked into his book, with tear stains on his face, in Kurt's arms.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Okay folks! Here's another one. I know that (again) it is much overdue and long awaited, but it's here! I am sorry to say that the story will be coming to a close soon. No, I don't have a planned chapter amount, nor do I know exactly how I am going to wrap it up, but my little Kurt and Blaine will fly on their own soon. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the daily postings to the almost never postings. It means so much that you enjoy the story. A VERY SPECIAL THANKS TO BACS01! I don't know if this chapter would have happened without you. As always, I hope you enjoy!

Ch 21 (Friday 13)

It was twenty after six when Kurt reached up and pushed back the curly mop of hair on Blaine's forehead with his palm. He gave him cautious smile and then proceeded to brush his thumbs along Blaine's cheeks, before tracing the tear tracks with the lightest touch of his finger. Blaine felt the corners of his lips tug into a barely there smile.

"I miss my mom." Blaine said, choking on the words because here he was crying and complaining about missing his mother, when she was just at the other end of Lima. Kurt had lost everything.

"I know," Kurt said, pulling Blaine's head into his chest and letting him cry. "Me too," he whispered into Blaine's ear, only causing Blaine's body to wrack with sobs as Kurt held him. He tilted his head to press a kiss into the top of Blaine's mop of hair.

"You should go home tonight," Kurt said softly into the top of Blaine's head, as his lips lingered there.

He barely registered Blaine shaking his head, no.

"Dad will be home here tonight. He will watch after Emma. Don't pretend that's not why you're here. I know you're taking care of me, but it's much easier for you to take care of Emma than me right now too."

"That's not the only reason I'm here, Kurt."

"Blaine, things are finally somewhat okay at home for you. You said that you and Rachel made up. I'm sure your mom misses you just as much as you miss her, and you said that you and your dad will just go back to ignoring each other. You can go home."

"I don't want to." Blaine tried to say more forcefully, having trouble with the knot in his throat.

"Okay, Blaine" Kurt said smoothing his hair once again and kissing his friends forehead.

Blaine sighed. Kurt had taken his struggle to get the words out to mean that he didn't want to talk about it. One of the things that he loved about Kurt was that he didn't push people to talk when they didn't want to. That was not the case now. He had so much that he wanted to say.

He wriggled himself out of Kurt's arms and propped himself up on the head board of Emma's bed. He let his gaze fall on Kurt and held it until he mimicked Blaine's actions.

"The reason I don't want to leave is…" Blaine's phone began to vibrate on Emma's bed stand showing Rachel's picture. It was only 6:40, his sister had just gotten up. He reached across Kurt and grabbed his phone.

"Rach? What's up?"

"Boxes!" Rachel cried. "Boxes everywhere!"

"Rachel, calm down, what are you talking about?"

All he was answered with were heaving deep breaths.

"Rachel, please breath. Slow breaths. That's my girl," he said supportively as he heard the panic start to recede from her breathing.

"I got up, and went to go downstairs for my glass of water, and there are boxes everywhere, Blaine. She must have packed them up in the middle of the night. She's leaving."

"What do you mean she's leaving?" Blaine demanded, ignoring Rachel's cries for the moment.

"Mom must be leaving Dad."

"No, no, no… I just talked to her last night. She was reading and asked me when I was coming home. Why would she leave if she wanted to know when I was coming back?"

"What did you say to her?" Rachel snapped.

"I… I told her that I didn't want to come home… This is my fault…"

Blaine's self deprecation snapped Rachel out of her own self pity. "No Blaine Anderson," she said forcefully. "This is not your fault. Not in any way. This was coming one way or another. We've seen for so long that they're not happy with each other. Some things can't be fixed. Don't blame yourself. And it's not like she's running away from us, it's just him."

Blaine's mind forced itself into panic mode once again. "Who are you going to live with?" he blurted out.

"I… I don't know," Rachel admitted. "I hadn't thought about it. I just panicked. Of course you have the level logical head," she said with a small strained laugh. "I guess… I guess it depends on where mom moves to. I don't really want to leave McKinley. I mean I guess it also depends on …" she trailed off. Blaine knew that she was about to say, him. Part of her decision rested on where he was going to live.

Of course he was going to live with his mother. He was done doing things just to please other people. He loved Rachel with every bone in his body, but he wasn't going to sacrifice his happiness for anymore. He needed to be happy for himself for a change. That was the reason he was about to tell Kurt why he was staying. He was staying because he was actually happy with them, and he wasn't going to go home and be unhappy.

"I'm going with mom." Blaine stated without thinking about it. He looked at Kurt forlornly. "It doesn't matter where she goes. I'm moving with her."

"Okay." Rachel said soft sniffle. "Well, I have to get ready for school. I've already missed out on valuable prep time, and now I'm a mess. I'll see you there?"

"Yeah," Blaine confirmed, he would be in school. "Love you, Morning Glory."

"Love you too, Nightingale." Blaine could almost hear her smile cut through her tears.

Blaine shut his phone and reached over Kurt again, replacing it on the table.

"My mom's moving out." He clarified in shock, although he was sure Kurt had gotten the gist of the conversation.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked, reaching out to lay a hand on Blaine's arm.

"Yeah," Blaine said slowly. "I think so."

"Okay," Kurt whispered, not sure if he believed his friend or not.

Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes. "I'm going with her, Kurt. Wherever she goes, I'm going with her."

"I know," Kurt said, staring back.

"Kurt, I… Before I was going to tell you that I want to stay here because I'm happy here. Being here with you and Emma, even Quinn and Puck, and especially your dad makes me happier than I have been in a long time. And I'm done thinking about other people. Oh gosh, that sounded way too selfish. Of course I think about other people, you and Emma are all I've thought about for the past few days. What I mean to say is I'm not going to let other people get in the way of my happiness, and I'm happy with you. I am so happy with you; I can't even begin to believe how happy I am with you. I just said 'happy' about a billion times, but what I'm really trying to say is… I… I love you, Kurt."

Kurt sucked in a breath at Blaine's admission.

"I mean, I know, believe me I know, that we haven't known each other that long, but I just I feel so different when I'm around you. You've helped me through so much and I care about you more than I've ever cared for anyone. And it's okay if you don't feel the same way, I just needed you to know that I love you."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, taking in his features. "I think I love you too, Blaine. It's hard for me… I've been keeping everyone at such a distance that it was hard for me to let you in, but I'm so glad that I did. You are an amazing person, Blaine Anderson. How you managed to fall in love with a screw up like me, I'm not sure, but I'm so happy that you did."

"You're not a screw up, Kurt. Remember, I know how amazing you are too."

Kurt smiled and leaned in. A shy smile crept onto Blaine's lips as well, before they met Kurt's in a soft and gentle kiss. As it ended their foreheads came together.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to me that you don't think of me like the rest of the world does."

"I love you, Kurt. I could never think that."

Kurt didn't think his smile could get any wider than Blaine's at that point, but after hearing those words again he was sure it had. He leaned in and kissed Blaine again and when they pulled away the smiles on their faces made it apparent that they were meant to be together.

"We should get ready for school." Kurt groaned, trying to be the responsible figure that he was supposed to be.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed half heartedly. "We should."

!

Kurt moved himself gingerly toward his room to start getting ready as Blaine walked farther down the hall to Burt's room to wake Emma.

"Come on, kiddo, time to wake up." Blaine said, gently nudging the girl that he had come to love like a sister.

She rolled over and threw her arm over her eyes, clearly not ready to wake up.

"Up and at 'em. The sooner you get to school, the sooner the day will be over, and you'll see your dad.

Emma groaned. "No. School starts and ends at the same time every day. It won't be over any sooner just because I get there sooner."

"No," Blaine agreed, pulling her arm away from her face and using it to start prying her out of bed. "But, it will seem like the day is going faster. Then, before you know it you'll be home and Kurt and I will be making supper, you're dad will be home and we'll all go watch Puck play football and Quinn cheer. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Sure," Emma groaned.

Blaine tried not smirk at the girl. She sounded the way he felt. His parents were separating. And just when he had finally confessed his love for Kurt his mom was moving out, maybe away from Lima. Blain plastered a smile on his face. He knew she was going through a tough time. This time two years ago, her mother was laying in a hospital bed in a coma. The memory of her sorrowful playing flooded his mind. No wonder she was so tired, she had been up all night putting her feelings into music.

"I think it sounds like a great time!" he over exaggerated. "Now let's get a move on little miss!" He yanked the covers off of her. "Up, shower, dressed, downstairs." He announced before leaving the room to get himself ready for the day.

!

Blaine found Rachel as soon as they got to school. He brushed off Santana and Brittany, who tried to loop their arms in his and wrapped them around his sister instead. He felt the fabric of his shoulder dampen.

"Everything's going to be okay, Rach" he assured her, smoothing her hair with his hand. "Don't worry about it. We're still a family."

The pressure of Rachel's forehead told her brother that she was nodding. She pulled her face away from Blaine's shoulder.

"No matter what, you and I will always be a family. I love you Blainey."

"I love you too, sis."

As they went to turn and walk toward Rachel's first class they came face to face with Kurt. He looked down at his boots and bit the corner of his lip before looking up at the twins, and then directly at Rachel.

"I know we haven't always been on the best of terms but, I'm really sorry about your parents. I… I know what it's like to only to get to live with one and it sucks. I wish you didn't have to go through that too."

"It's a bit different." Rachel whispered, thinking of the circumstances.

"I know," Kurt conceded, "but…" He didn't get to finish because Rachel was giving him a hug and pain was radiating throughout his ribcage. "Ahhhhhh! Rachel!" He yelled, trying to push the overly emotional girl off of him.

She stepped back suddenly, shooting her hands to her mouth in realization of her mistake. "I'm sorry!" She reached a hand out to him and he stepped back as quickly as his body would allow. "I'm so sorry! It's just, we've never really talked before and I know that I've been harsh on you and I just… I'm sorry. I'm a hugger! And you spend so much time with Blaine, and he adores you Kurt, he really does…"

"Rachel!" Blaine hissed. "Shut. It. Now. Please." He forced through gritted teeth.

"It's okay," Kurt interjected. "I already know. Trust me, I'm quite fond of him as well." He reached his hand toward Blaine's and smiled as the softer hand clasped his.

"See, told you it would work out." Rachel squealed, beaming, and patting her brother on the cheek. "And, don't clench your jaw, little brother. You're going to get TMJ," she chided before side stepping the pair and walking away.

"Geeze," Blaine let out. "Just give her something to fuss over and she's fine."

Kurt's smiled widened as he laughed. "You guys make some pair, let me tell you. Little brother." He joked, pinching Blaine's cheek.

"Two minutes!" Blaine threw his hands up in exasperation. "She is two minutes older than me!"


	22. Chapter 22

I am sorry to announce that I will be canceling my fan fiction account (if I can figure out how to do it). At any rate, I will no longer be adding to any of my stories. If anyone wants to take over Work With Me, or add to any of my stories, please let me know and we can go about making that possible. I want to thank everyone who has read any of my fics for the love and support you have shown me. I am at a very good point in my life, having graduated college, gotten a job, and am now moving in with my soon to be fiancé. Fan fiction has just become something that is not part of my life anymore. I thank everyone for the years of fun on this site, especially reading others fics! I have come across some amazing authors and have read some stories that will stick with me forever. Thank you for everything.


	23. Chapter 23

I have gotten a lot of responses asking me to keep the account open so that people who would like re-read the stories may do so. So, I will be keeping the account open, but will not be updating the stories.

Bacs01 runs a website called klainficspdfs. She talked to me and will eventually be adding to the story as she sees fit. I have been in contact with her while writing the fic and after. I completely trust her to continue the story. I hope that all of you will look for her updates.

I thank all of you again for sticking with me and all of you who continue to read my work. It truly has meant the world to me.

Much love,

Kait


End file.
